Mascara Sonreindo
by RezleVettems
Summary: Don't worry, it's in English. A MisaoxAyano fanfic with a new writing style similar to a novel. Enjoy as the two slowly put away their masks and realize what the other means to them, and what they want the other to mean to them.
1. Chapter 1:Mascara de Ayano

**Máscara Sonreindo(Smiling Masks)**

_Chapter One: Máscara de Ayano_

Ryoo High School stood on the flat ground with a cool interior contrasting the warm courtyard heated by the sun. Despite the newly repaired air conditioner one student remained warm, Ayano Minegishi. Brushing aside the lightly orange hair from in front of her ear, the teacher's lecture remained as indecipherable blurs. Any urge to take notes left her weakening hands. The source of such peculiar behavior arose from the target of her shining blue eyes and the mother of her blush.

It was Misao Kusakabe, a brown-topped, tanned girl who yawned serenely at the end of Ayano's sight, the morning sun beams hitting her from the side of the windows. Her half-written notes symbolized her affection for the Edo Period the teacher upfront spoke of. As her mouth opened widely, letting a sigh pop out, her petite fang stuck out like a lightning bolt from a cloud. Ayano peacefully gazed at the form of her bored friend, the one adorable fang making her face redder.

"And the Edo Period ended when?" Nanako Kuroi asked, now leaning on Ayano's desk, smiling at the unwary student's frightened squeal. "I'm afraid _eek!_ Isn't the answer," Kuroi-sensei remarked, walking victoriously back to the front of the class. "I'm sorry" Ayano apologized as she retrieved her fallen pencil. "Oh, that's okay! I just to need to scare you guys once in a while!" the teacher laughed, waving her hand to show forgiveness. Misao naturally looked at Ayano, her fang traditionally hanging out from her small mouth. Turning to look back at her friend, Ayano smiled and quickly turned back, leaving Misao in bafflement. Ayano had caught sight of the precious fanged tooth and felt as if a ghost had suddenly grabbed onto her heart simply in the presence of it.

"I have to focus," Ayano calmly instructed herself, taking a deep breath before returning to her empty notebook. Kuroi-sensei paced back and forth while she read from the book and nearly hit the front desk once. Ayano couldn't help but observed the small fang that poked out of her teacher's mouth either yet she found no attraction or admiration if it. The orange-head smiled and plopped back in her seat. "It's Misao."

A sharp ringing sounded through the school and the students rose from their seats. Ayano packed her books into the small orange backpack she carried before exiting the room. She looked around after standing up but Misao was nowhere to be seen. Any chance to hear her speak or hold a conversation had vanished. A sigh traveled through Ayano's body before she left the classroom, the cooking class was waiting for her.

She took her usual seat in the middle, making sure to place her notebook next to her so it wouldn't fall into the sink that each cooking desk came with. The stool's flat surface launched itself against Ayano, creating a disk of pain underneath her. This was not what truly bothered her about this class. Her teacher quickly walked into the room, her usual expression of joy apparent. "Good morning class!" she cheered. The class returned the favor with unexpectedly the same joy. "Today we will learn how to bake cakes but due to limited supplies we will have to work in pairs. Everyone find a partner!" The teacher clapped her hands together and the students rose from their stools in search of friends, inviting each other through waves and calling. Ayano however did not participate. She silently sat in her seat and allowed fate to deal her a partner. Unfortunately it was the same kind of partner she always received. "Hi, I'm Namamoto Aizkara," the brunette boy introduced. Ayano nodded as he made himself comfortable on the stool, his smile becoming a harbinger for his hidden plan.

"You're Ayano right?" he asked, attempting to break the ice. Everyone knew her name in the class. "Ok boys and girls. The first thing to do is check your ingredients. Make sure you have milk, eggs, sugar, extract, flour, the proper dishes, and some frosting," The teacher explained. Ayano double-checked but everything was set. Namamoto made sure to use this opportune moment to make eye contact with her, making himself blush and move back in the process. "You have…really pretty eyes," his cracking voice said.

"It's happening again…." Ayano thought to herself. "Another boy flirting with me. Why do I attract them so much?"

"Okay, now you can crack your eggs and let the insides fall into the bowl. Don't make a mess," the teacher said. Ayano reached for the eggs only to have her partner grab them first. "Don't worry, I cook all the time at home. Let me show you how I crack eggs," he bragged. He threw an egg into the air and caught it. A gooey, dripping sensation filled his hand, pouring from the cracks between his fingers.

"Well….I'm sure we can still use this…" he laughed. "He's trying to play it off…." Ayano moaned. He was about to pour the filthy core of the egg into the bowl. "Stop," Ayano calmly said as the yolk nearly dripped out. "Those eggs won't do. Let me crack some new ones. Go wash your hands." She made sure to keep her smile on. He nodded, happy to hear her talk. Ayano decided to use this chance to make most of the cake herself. "I'm not going to let him ruin Misao's cake."

She quickly cracked the eggs and stirred. Pouring in the milk happened almost instantly and further stirring was not far off. She whipped out the various extracts and additional ingredients to make the cake taste more refreshing and feel softer. By the time Namamoto returned from cleaning the egg goo off his hands it was too late. Ayano had already preheated the oven. She simply gave an innocent smile as he sat down in complete shock. "Sorry," she said. "I just love to make cakes."

"It's no problem. I understand how you feel." Irritation continued to grow within her. "Now he's trying to seem understanding and forgiving…." The young boy's behavior was predictable only because it was similar to the boys before him who no longer wished to be her partner. "So…do you like movies?" he asked, seemingly forgetting about the lesson. Ayano just grinned, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the sudden change she would inflict upon him. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend already."

His usual smile drooped further and further until it warped into a frown. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky boy he was only seconds ago. "Oh….okay," he muttered, turning away from her in utter disappointment. "I hope you find a nice girl," Ayano attempted to cheer. She only had apathy. "Yeah…" Ayano looked up at the clock and felt a blow of relief and excitement. "At least I get to see Misao in Chemistry next." She grabbed the plastic knife off the table and cut a large slice of cake, wrapping it in plastic to keep the freshness. "Aren't you going to eat your cake Minegishi?" one of the girls asked, snacking on the black blob she called food. "Oh…no…I'm going to give it to my boyfriend. He loves my cooking," Ayano said. She claimed herself lucky the bell had rung seconds later so they wouldn't ask anymore questions. Their wide eyes showed curiosity and she didn't want to make a lie into a scandal.

Ayano quickly grabbed her book bag and the cake, leaving the cooking class in a rush. She traveled through the hallway, worried she wouldn't be able to talk to Misao during the short break due to the crowds. Slithering through them was impossible and now she worried she might not even make it to class on time. Suddenly an opening appeared and she dashed for it. Chemistry class was now only a few doors down.

"Hey Ayano," Misao cheerfully greeted, leaning back on her desk. "Ooh! That looks tasty!" Ayano was pleased that she liked it; it made her next action even sweeter. "It's for you," Ayano said, handing the cake to the brunette. "Really? This whole thing?" Misao asked in disbelief. "Why do you keep making me all these delicious foods?"

"I just like to cook," Ayano smiled. "Well thank you," Misao politely said, grabbing the plate Ayano handed to her. "I'll be sure to eat this during lunch. Oh! I almost forgot. You wanna go to the movies later?"

A large pulse echoed throughout the carrot top's heart. Ayano felt as if her soul tried to breeze itself out of her body, the feeling so overwhelming that she didn't feel the sweet warmth reach her soft cheeks. "The…movies?" Ayano asked. "Yeah but we'll have to go alone I guess. Everyone else is busy," Misao sighed.

"Busy? So you asked everyone else first?"

"Yeah…but it's alright if you don't go. I don't want to force you or anything," Misao said. "Oh….that's how it is," Ayano muttered.

"Yeah. What? Got something better to do?" Misao teased. Ayano's heart was stopped it's throbbing but she managed to give a fake laugh. "Oh no, of course not. I can come. What time is the movie?" Misao pulled out a slip of gray paper from her pocket. Her golden eyes skimmed across the black printing. "The newspaper says 5 at the GoldenCinema. Is that okay with you because I wanna go see that monster movie they just released."

Ayano nodded, any movie at any time was fine. "Great, oh, looks like class is about to start. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the cake." Misao walked back to her seat, unaware of the now obvious smile on her friend's face. The red head walked to her desk and pulled out her notebook from her bag. She couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. A night alone with Misao was always the most pleasurable thing in the world for her. Misao kicked her legs to and fro in her chair as she usually does, ignorant of the joy a simple outing gave to Ayano. More specifically, what an outing with her gave to Ayano.

The evening sun arrived earlier than usual, painting streaks of orange and purple across the cloudy sky. Misao kept her hands warm in her pocket while she distracted her feet with a rock on the ground, rolling it around until it fell into the street. Misao sucked her teeth now that her toy had vanished. Ayano had yet to arrive and it was already four forty. Plopping back onto a pillar, she sighed and watched as the clouds seemingly drifted towards the horizon, entertaining her wonder.

Inconveniently Ayano speedily walked to the scene, happily greeting her friend with a wave of her hand and a twirling peach dress. "Wow, you're overdressed," Misao said, looking up and down Ayano's body. "I'm sorry…I couldn't decide what to wear," Ayano smiled, feeling embarrassed by the disapproval. "Well then, let's go in. I already bought the tickets," Misao said. "But what if I didn't come?" Ayano asked, following Misao as the two headed into the theater.

"What? You always come. You're never late." She opened the door, walking into the lobby, the cold air gusting into her jacket and touching her chest. "Wow, it's cold in here!" Misao shivered, wrapping her herself in her arms. "You can borrow my jacket," Ayano said as she already began placing it on Misao's shoulders. "I don't feel that cold at all."

"I don't know…" Misao squinted. "Getting a jacket from a girl. Seems a little odd." Ayano giggled, feigning obliviousness. "It doesn't matter does it? I don't have fleas."

"Well thank you," Misao said. The conversation didn't need to be pushed any further. Misao decided to appreciate the common kindness Ayano had offered her as she usually does. "She always takes care of me. I feel kind of bad since I don't do that much for her…" Embarrassment had struck Misao as she realized how nice she has been treated since childhood.

"Oh, how much do I owe you for the tickets?" Ayano asked with her hand in her purse. "Oh, never mind about that. You gave me that cake and this jacket anyway," Misao chuckled, knowing there really was nothing funny to laugh about.

The two walked up to Theater Eight and checked their tickets. "This is it," Misao said. Both stepped into the already darkened room and found seats in the middle row, Misao's favorite spot. Ayano preferred the high row but never really complained, instead she found joy in seeing Misao excitedly rush to the seats to watch an oceanic monster level an entire city. "Hurry up," Misao whispered. "You're going to miss the previews." Ayano traveled down the row, taking the seat to the right of her friend.

Apparently the two had made it just in time as the room became pitch black save for the lights above and around. A bright light emerged from the screen and Misao began enjoying herself already. "It must have been a long time since you've been to the movies," Ayano said. "Yeah, there hasn't really been any movies I liked this whole year," Misao explained.

"COMING THIS FALL!!" the narrator loudly said. "Ryou Makanaki is your average high school student…but what if his grandfather was the world's most perverted but powerful wizard and he had to inherit the role? Love Mage the epic! Coming this fall."

"Another pervert movie…I think I'll pass," Misao said. Ayano nodded in full agreement, their shared tastes at least had some basic foundation. As more previews came Ayano tried her best to peek at her friend without being caught. Her blue eyes admired the golden ones next to her, her light skin tried to touch the tanned that rested on the armrest. Whatever movie before her no longer held any importance. Misao innocently laughed and adored every preview without knowledge of the sneaking eyes of the girl next to her. "How doesn't she notice?" wondered Ayano. "Everything I do…right now."

The experience was composed of displeasure and pleasure. The girl she could see but never touch, the girl she could hear but never smell, the girl she made happy but could never hurt. Silence filled the room and Ayano swiftly turned her head back to the screen. She didn't want to get caught peeking at her friend, Misao was smarter than others believed. "I hope this is good, "Misao said, leaning back in her chair. Ayano smiled once more, faking normality. "Does she know? Does she just ignore it?"

"Do I have any effect on her?" Such thoughts began to flow through her head even as buildings collapsed and people screamed as a monster stepped over them. Ayano noticed Misao jumping a few times in her seat; the movie must have been scary. Isolation was seen in Ayano's eyes as they grew dim in thought. "She…can she have feelings for me? What if…I tell her? How would she react?" All possibilities scared her, even the most happiest. If Misao did indeed have a similar affinity to her why did she hide it? For the same reasons as Ayano

"Misao…" Ayano quietly said. "Hmm? What is it?" Misao asked, poking her head up but keeping her eyes on the screen. Ayano noted this behavior, believing even the movie held more focus than she could ever engender. "Never mind."

Screeches echoed from the actors but their cacophony produced no reaction in Ayano. Her mind was separated from this the theater. "Why can't I just enjoy the time I spend and the relationship I already have with her? She does." At a random glance Misao could be seen tapping her hands against the armrest and swinging her head left and right, the background music was sort of catchy. "She likes this kind of music?" Ayano wondered. Every thought trailed off into another, ideas became problems but problems became trivia. She felt as if nothing was organized, there were too many questions and only one thing could truly ever answer them all. Ayano nearly felt the burning temptation to do something ridiculous, something completely out of line. All to answer this one question.

Ayano shook the idea out of her head, it was pointless. "I can't do something like that to poor Misao. What if she doesn't like it and…she wants to end what we have? I can't risk our long term friendship because of something like that…"

Suddenly a warm object came under her hand. Ayano pulled back, learning that her hand was on top of Misao's. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Misao said. "Here, we can share it." She scooted her hand so it only took half of the armrest, allowing Ayano to rest her hand on it. The orange haired girl did so in order to hide any problems that could be seen. "Thank you."

Ayano pulled out her cellphone minute later, shocked to see that only thirty minutes have passed. "I'm such a wreck like this." A mysterious noise than appeared. It sounded similar to a small snort. Ayano turned to Misao and saw her sleeping. "Misao? Are you up?"

No answer. "Why is she sleeping? She can't be bored with this movie. Misao must be tired…" Ayano leaned over the sleeping girl and pulled the jacket from behind her shoulders, warming Misao who seemed to curl up in the small blanket. Ayano kept a gaze on the pigmented beauty, cherishing the cute way she slept and the adorable face that made her both happy and worried. Misao gave out a small snort again but Ayano treasured it as well. "I must seem crazy to other people if they knew I enjoyed hearing her snore too."

"Oh!" Ayano noticed her hand was on Misao's again and retrieved it back to her lap. Then an idea came to her. She slowly pulled her arm out and hung it over Misao's hand. "Maybe…"

She lightly brought it down, holding her breath to stay calm. Concentrating fully on this task she felt a wave of joy as her hand now laid atop Misao's, the warmth alone from the union making her blush. "I did it." Ayano sat back in the seat, gleeful that Misao didn't wake up. It felt better than she thought just to stay attached to her. Now all she had to do was keep an eye on Misao to see if she would wake up, this wasn't a problem either. What threatened everything was Ayano herself….who contemplated doing more. To go as far as to touch her face with hers, to learn her scent or caress her cheeks would provide nearly endless bliss. Ayano wondered "Would she get caught?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author:** Hello, I'm back into the Lucky Star fanfic business with my latest installment and new couple. I wanted to try something different and practice my novel writing so please give me any and all constructive criticisms. I mean it. I need it. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Lucky Future and the soon to be released Moé Café. I'll give you a hint, Valentine's Day. Pretty obvious huh?


	2. Chapter 2:Incontrolable Tentacions

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter Two: Tentación Incontrolable_

_Uncontrollable Temptations_

Horrid screams of suffering wailed as the monster on screen clutched onto fleeing citizens, fire blazing brightly along the streets. Passengers fell one by one out of the train now held by the monstrosity's gigantic claws. Misao remained grasped as well by the two blue eyes that gleamed in the dark, two eyes made from excitement and fear. Short squeaky snorts blew from Misao's agape mouth. Every inch of her seem perfect, the tiny curves under her eyes, the harmony one could sense from her sleeping form, and the cuteness Ayano could see from a mile away.

She lightly breathed when coming closer to Misao, her nose only a foot away from the brunette's face. The small cat tooth hung out of the open mouth of Misao, its gravitation pulling Ayano closer and closer. Whatever occurred in the movie in front of them was now lost beyond blurs and faint sounds, their world was separate. Ayano's hand moved towards Misao, inch by inch, it came closer. What Ayano was going to do to her tired friend would be unknown, even to her. To kiss her now was ridiculous to the red head but that's not to say it never crossed her mind.

Ayano tightly closed her eyes when her fingers lightly brushed Misao's face. She pulled back. Waiting a few seconds for a reaction, there was nothing. With another snort, it signified slumber and Ayano opened her eyes, seeing her friend continue to sleep in the seat. Nothing had happened. Ayano smiled, feeling confident that she would now no longer get caught. She raised her hand from the armrest, moving it back to Misao. When only inches separated the two her shaky hand opened up and Misao's cheek cupped into her palm.

Ayano nearly gasped in her ecstasy. Misao's cheeks had a soft feel but what really amazed her was how it jiggled in her hand. "So….adorable…" Ayano muttered, lost for any further words. Flustered pink scattered across her relaxed expression as she gently caressed Misao's face, surprised she had became so bold so quickly. Misao remained asleep and Ayano decided to go further. She took out her left hand and brought it quickly to Misao's other cheek. Once it popped into her palm she felt the pillow texture and bounce in both hands now.

"Misao…" she muttered. Another snore dragged out and Ayano almost pulled back completely but it had passed. She was safe. Her palms returned to their spots on Misao, once again enjoying her touch.

"You're so soft…and cute…" Ayano said. "It matches what kind of person you are."

"If only you knew…"

The fleeting joy was temporary as Ayano began to worriedly gazed at the girl in her grip, pondering all the possibilities of simply confessing to her. What if she just told her? Or took her somewhere special and revealed it? But these potential results soon shifted into the darker side of Ayano's hopes, the failures. What if she said no? What if their friendship was ruined? Ayano began to almost lose the pleasure she had from holding Misao but her heart placed those issues aside for now. This moment, right now, was for her. Ayano watched Misao's small chest rise and descend, it complimented her cuteness, and it showed her how small yet human Misao was to her.

Ayano wanted more. Keeping Misao's cheeks in her hands, she quietly leaned over the seat. Her face came closer to Misao's. She waited for the signal; in fact, she thought she might get caught. She waited for the signal as her head moved forward and there it was. The warm, light weighted cheeks she adored now rubbed against hers. A sore pain burnt her back but Ayano cared little. Her entire face lit up, her face with Misao's, the simple joy of just feeling her in contact with her. Ayano no longer was her peach color. Any person who walked by would assumed her body was heating up and the truth was that it was.

"Misao…." She whispered, releasing herself from her fears. "I wish I could have you."

She lightly rubbed her cheeks against Misao's. A snore went into her ear and she used it as time limiter. Ayano gently backed away, making sure her presence was untraceable. She fixed the jacket that Misao used as a blanket and gave her a final sweep of the cheek. Misao then tightened her eyes. Ayano's hand quickly returned to her side. Misao was now awake.

Stretching her arms out, a miniscule moan sounded from her. Ayano watched her, pretending to be surprised in order to hide all suspicions. "Uuuuummmmmm….." Misao moaned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know," Ayano said. "I turned around one minute and you were out cold."

Misao looked at her, her bags drooping downwards. "When did the movie end? I don't even see the credits."

Ayano looked at her with concern. Was the movie over? She turned to look at the front and saw a black screen; the lights had turned back on in the room as well. "I….I….wanted to wait a few more minutes so you could sleep a little longer," Ayano calmly said. She was shocked that so much time had flown by without her noticing, she had to check her cell phone.

"Should we leave now?"

"Yeah…"

Both of them rose from their seats, Misao taking the jacket wrapped around her. "Ayano must have covered me up…" she thought to herself. "She really is a good friend." She watched as Ayano cleaned the seat off along with her dress, the tiny crumbs falling to the ground.

"Okay, let's go," Ayano smiled. The two exited the theater, adjusting to the night that appeared over the course of the movie. Perfectly in sync, the streetlights glowed. Shadowy alleys became approachable despite the cloak of clouds above. Relief swept through Ayano as the two walked down the sidewalk, her fear of dark places having no effect tonight.

The two quietly passed by various houses, an unusual awkwardness blocking one from the other. Misao, gripping onto the jacket on her shoulders, made the first go. "So…was the movie good?"

"It was alright…" Ayano replied, not knowing what else to say. She could not even recall a single scene. Even with all the loud noises and flashes of the film nothing came to mind.

"I see…hey, did something happen while I was asleep?" Misao suddenly asked. The air had quickly become tense with those words.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Ayano innocently asked.

"It feels like someone was touching my face while I was asleep. Was that you?"

Ayano focused onto her heart. She had to mentally drag it into the depths of her soul. The carrot top had to maintain a straight face and remain in control of her emotions. The throbbing had to stop in order to accomplish this and answering the question required focus all on its own.

"Well…I covered you with the jacket. It was falling a little bit," Ayano said, instantly placing faith in the lie.

"Oh…if you say so. It kind of felt a little different, like someone was….I can't even describe it…." Misao said. Slowly her hand made its way to her cheek, holding it for herself.

"Lucky hand," Ayano thought to herself.

"Kinda like someone was holding or blowing on my cheek…" Misao said.

"Maybe that was the air conditioner inside the theater," Ayano insisted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Misao accepted it in defiance of her lingering wariness. Ayano kept her eyes on her friend as their shoes tapped against the ground with each step. She had to check for any changes in emotion or expression, make sure her lie convinced her. Misao appeared normal, looking ahead as usual. Miao then began digging through her pockets.

"Are you okay?" Ayano asked as she stopped to watch Misao roughly dig through her pockets and purse. A small foil-wrapped object was pulled out of Misao's pocket and held gallantly in the air. Misao grinned as she lowered it and stabbed it with a fork.

"I forgot about the leftover cake I brought in my purse. It's from the cake you gave me earlier," Misao explained. "I wanted to save money on snacks so I brought it but I guess I fell asleep."

She brought the piece of cake to her mouth and opened widely to engulf it, chewing softly yet quickly. If Misao had turned for a split second she would have noticed her friend's attentive stare at her. Ayano found it amazing how Misao ate though she's seen other girls eat the same way. In this case it was special. The sounds she made, the very presentation left her in admiration. Ayano could only wonder how anyone could be so cute at everything they do.

"This is really good," Misao smiled. "Wanna have some?"

"Oh, no thanks. I have to save room for dinner."

"Well that's a shame. You can really coooook…." But Misao's words trailed off, hinting at a new thought. "But why is it I'm the only one who gets to taste your eating? Why don't you ever give anything to Kagami? She's in our class."

A snap in Ayano's nerves managed to make her flinch, her defense had been broken. Misao wasn't stupid; she would have noticed eventually, it was only a matter of asking. Ayano now had to think of a lie quickly, her heart floated to the top of her soul, ready to sink back down in comfort or be struck with lightning and shattered.

"Well…Kagami's always on a diet and I always bake sweets so…"

"Oh, I get it," Misao said. "Makes sense."

And like that she returned to eating her cake, looking up at the sky. The clouds cleared as if they were curtains, gliding away to reveal the festival of stars high above. Misao was amazed at the number of stars, allowing her mind to swim with thoughts. The only possible disturbance arose from the girl next to her.

"Misao, why were you so tired anyway?" Ayano asked.

Misao lowered her head back down and looked at Ayano. The fork still hung from her mouth, she picked it out and wrapped it in the empty foil. "It's because I'm taking salsa classes," Misao smiled as if she was glad she was asked. "I also take Spanish class too. It's a lot more simpler and interesting than English."

"Wasn't it hard to find a teacher?"

"Yeah but once I found one it was pretty cheap. I could show you a few moves to tease the boys with," Misao said.

"Really? I would love that," Ayano excitedly said though her festive pulse wasn't for the lessons but the potential time with Misao.

"If you really want to learn I can only show you some basics like hip shaking and flowing movements but the rest is at the class with the teacher," Misao said.

"Basics would be fine," Ayano smiled. She realized how active she was being, her mask was slowly peeling off. She had to fix it. "Have to remain calm," she told herself.

"I do it as payment for all the snacks," Misao said. She then stopped in front of a two story building surrounded by cement walls. "Here's my house."

She walked over to the fence entrance and unlocked it with a black key kept in her pocket. "See ya at school," Misao said, giving her friend a wave farewell. "Do you want my dad to drop you off home?"

"No, my house is only a few blocks away."

"Okay, see ya later."

Ayano gave her a finishing smile and proceeded to her house once the door was closed. After only a few seconds she looked around and saw no one around. She was free. Her _mask_ could be taken off, she could be herself. Ayano nearly squealed and stretched her arms upward in joy, in celebration! "Dance lessons from Misao!" she cheered. She couldn't recall the last time she cheered.

"This is going to be good." She started walking home and felt the strong urge to just run home but resisted. She wasn't ready to let go of herself that much. Her walk did hasten, she strongly wished to go home sooner so she could think of what might happen at such lessons but then she stopped. Reality struck her. The reality that tomorrow she would put her mask back on her heart and return to the façade she lived.

Misao seemed interested in boys, it was difficult to tell if any hope lied ahead for Ayano. For Misao to have similar, if any, feelings for her would be too coincidental and if she did harbor feelings, was she wearing a mask of her own then? Ayano calculated it multiple times, even going as far as to look up statistics on the internet. She learned that a small percentage of women were attracted to other women. If she was part of this small number, what are the chances that Misao is too? What were the chances she would even confess or have feelings for her as well?

Each thought cut the chances of a happy ending slimmer and slimmer. Soon those dance lessons were blocked by bulwarks of doubt. Opening the door to her home, she took her shoes off slowly and prepared a fake smile for her parents. She didn't want to let them see her sad.

"How was the movies?" her dad asked, looking at her from the couch.

"Oh, it was alright. Typical monster, typical movie," she replied.

"Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes honey," her mom said, wiping her hands clean from with a cloth. Looking at her it was clear where Ayano got her hair from but her eyes belonged to her father yet they were not very perceptive. Ayano's misery remained hidden and she dragged it up the stairs with her as well, holding onto the handle.

Entering her room one would be amazed. Her mask hid many things about her personality. It hid the large, fluffy cat dolls she kept in her room, the poetry and writing on the desk, her large mirror on the wall and the collection of childhood toys and books she loved. Few would guess how sentimental she was, how attached she was to her things.

She walked to her bed and fell backwards, taking a deep sigh after landing. Tonight she would have trouble sleeping as she yet again reviewed her life's condition. Misao on the other hand could only be comforted by the warmth of her blanket as she curled under the blankets, not knowing what she does to Ayano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if there's problems, any. I don't mind, in fact I want to hear a problem. Did anyone not understand the true meaning of the mask? Do I use certain words too much? Are my sentence patterns a little fuzzy? Or are you simply drawn into my excellent writing and love my writing talent?


	3. Chapter 3:Dias Antes De Baile

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter Three: Dias Antes de Baile_

_Days Before Dance _

Within the darkened room on the second floor, Misao rose from bed with the urge to stretch. Morning had arrived, just like her alarm told her. "Nyoron! Nyoron! Nyoron!" it screamed, literally rattling across the desk next to her bed. A hand came down on the button on top of the Neko Alarm Clock, stopping the irritating wails. As routine Misao stretched her arms and let out a peaceful moan. School was only an hour away. Her awakening feet patted the carpet until they felt two soft socks in a pile. She grabbed onto them with her toes and slipped her feet into it.

"Nyah!" she said, scratching her head to satisfy a surprise itch. Flakes began to swirl and twist before her as she stopped. "Dandruff again?"

She turned to her dresser and picked up her towel and shampoo. "This should take care of it." Exiting the room, she was greeted by a dimly lit hallway that failed to take her to the bathroom. It was instincts that sent the dazed girl through the dark. She opened the bathroom door and flicked the switch. "Nyah!" she yelped again, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. "I hate this! What is it? A billion watts?!"

Misao lowered her shield, slowly embracing the light as her pupils shifted from slit to circles. The bags under her eyes were fading, now all that was left was to wash up and brush the nest of brown hair atop her head. She quietly slipped out of her blue, long-sleeved pajamas, letting them fall to the floor. As much as she hated to admit, she enjoy that brief moment of pure nakedness in the morning, like the chains of a prisoner were released. She sat down onto the small stool and began to fill the bowl with water.

As she waited she brushed her teeth, watching out for her special tooth which required more time than the others. With the final brush she gave it a lick, feeling the clean and smooth touch it had. "Nice and shiny," Misao smiled.

After bathing the brunette quickly dressed and ran downstairs to grab whatever she was in the mood for. Today would be toast. "I'm so American," she chuckled, poking the bread with a fork as it popped out. Jelly was the only logical topping for her and with the thick layer Misao added the presence of any bread vanished. A single bite splattered jelly across the table and on her plate. She turned to see how quickly time had passed on the clock. She gobbled down her toast and ran to her room.

A light book bag tapped her back as she tossed it over her shoulder. "See ya later mom!" she called out. Her recently awakened mother weakly waved. "Have a good day at school honey." It was obvious where her golden eyes came from.

Misao closed the front door and stepped down each step with enthusiasm. The irritable morning spirit had long disappeared. To ruin her mood was a churning stomach that made her regret not having a bigger breakfast. "I guess I'll get whatever the school is serving…" she muttered, holding her aching belly. "Though I should probably wake up earlier….forget it." Misao was never one to slack off on her sleep time. School however was a different issue.

Sunny skies lit the students' faces, giving a breath of life into their young bodies. Girls would walk into the courtyard with preplanned chats and their friends close aside with open ears. Boys would leap on each other, grabbing shoulders and laughing over everything. Isolated from the regular commotions was the orange-topped girl under the tree.

Ayano peacefully stood with her bag in both hands, alone. Misao entered the school grounds, catching sight of Ayano and waving. "Hey! Good morning," she greeted. The shade of the tree consumed her as she came closer to Ayano.

"Good morning Misao," Ayano smiled. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yep, went straight to bed," Misao answered. "How about you? Get any sleep after that _alright _movie?"

Suddenly a growl arose from the girls. Ayano turned to look at Misao who miserably held her stomach. "Sorry, I had a light breakfast. I'm always so late to leave my house I can hardly eat anything good until lunch."

"Here then," Ayano said, handing Misao a small box from her bag.

"What's this?"

"I knew you had track practice today so I made this for you."

"Wow…I thought it was tomorrow…I nearly forgot," Misao said, astonished by her friend's excellent memory. She opened the box and marveled at the beautiful treats inside.

"Some of it's breakfast and some of it's lunch," Ayano said, happy to see the smile of marvel on her friend's face.

"You even made….meatballs!" Misao cheered. "Thank you! This is great!"

"Just making sure you're ready for the practice today," Ayano said. "There's still a few minutes left until class starts. You better eat what you can now."

Misao nodded. Ayano sat onto the soft grass under the tree along with Misao, watching her enjoy the meal. She could hear every joyous chew and swallow-an unusual trait of Misao- but found it endlessly enjoyable. Scrambled eggs and hot rice blended together with each bite. Misao could hardly recall the last time she had such a good meal.

"You really can cook. How long did this take?"

"Oh, just about twenty minutes."

"Whoa…you use up twenty minutes of your morning just for me?"

"We-well…I usually cook too much since I have to cook for my family. Today is just special," Ayano lied.

"I better do good at practice then!" Misao happily replied, finishing the last bit of rice-covered eggs. She checked her watch after closing the box. "Come on, it's almost time for class to start! We'll be late!" Ayano stared in surprise as Misao stuck her hand out while standing above her. Ayano hesitated to grab it but allowed herself the simple pleasure of Misao's touch. "There you go," Misao said as she assisted Ayano to her feet. Her arm was uncannily strong for such a slender teenager but Ayano only found it to be another attractive point towards her companion. It would seem that everyday Ayano found new reasons to enjoy Misao, loving each trait and flaw, each noise and look she made. Misao never ceased to amaze her even when doing nothing.

------------------------------------

Students roamed the halls as lunchtime shortly started. Misao took her usual seat at her desk with Ayano sitting across from her. The bento box prepared this morning still held its delicious contents despite Misao's deepening urge to eat them in class. She quickly opened the box and immediately helped herself to the meatballs inside, popping them into her mouth one by one. Ayano took this opportune moment to watch her friend enjoy each one with extreme enthusiasm. Misao was well-aware of this unusual activity and it wasn't the first time she caught her friend doing it. Even during class anyone could easily see Ayano staring at her. Combined with Misao's lingering suspicion about the weird touches from the movies, she began to worry that something was seriously wrong. But she ignored it. "Ayano seems content…"

"Misao…." Ayano quietly said.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"About those salsa class lessons…would it be too late to join?"

"Well, actually…you can still join but it's too late to learn the basics. I guess…I could teach you."

"I don't' want to be a bother…I know you have so much to do like sports, studies and Spanish…"

"It's not a bother. Just come over to my house tomorrow. We can start then. And besides, I wouldn't have been able to have good food if it weren't for you. My dad keeps feeding me all this diet and health food."

Ayano was glad everything was turning out well. She managed to find a way to spend more time with Misao. If she played her cards right it could involve more physical contact between the two.

"I just hope I can learn well and not aggravate you," Ayano innocently said, hoping she wouldn't be an annoyance.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you hard until you know it by heart," Misao said, eating the last meatball in the box. "I'm one of the classes' top students. But you know…why do you want to learn salsa so bad?"

Ayano was caught. She had to make a lie quick before Misao began to suspect more than she already did. "Well….I really wanted to learn how to dance since I was little but never really got around to it."

"Oh, okay. You just don't seem like the type to learn something like salsa," Misao explained. To her Ayano held an eternally calm demeanor which seemed to never break down. Sometimes it would be too calm.

Lazy eyes and the squeaky voice that differentiated Misao from other students had hid away the hard worker inside of her. Ayano couldn't help but see it as a hybrid of effort and free spiritedness. How could one girl do so much yet seem so relaxed? Misao was truly a wonder. "Maybe…she has a mask of her own…" Ayano thought to herself. Gazing at Misao, she felt as if now there was more depth than before to the cat-like teenager.

"Salsa….school…track. I wonder why she does all these things."

In Misao's head, she watched as Ayano quietly ate her own food, acting like the world held no obstacle for her. "What makes this girl so nice and gentle? Does she even get angry? This eel is good…" Misao chomped on the slippery piece of food, chewing on it until it became nothing but crumbs. "Why does she always cook for me too? There's something a little off about Ayano."

She didn't want to think ill of her friend but doubts rose with every odd behavior. Ayano appeared to be hiding something and despite Misao's creativity and imagination she found it difficult to figure out what it was. The truth was she never met anyone like Ayano before nor has Ayano met anyone like Misao.

In secret, Misao held her own hidden truths, ones she refused to tell anyone. With Ayano being the closest friend she's ever had she wished she was able to tell her, to let it all out. It was burdensome to hide away her true self under the mask she created, the false image of a cool, collected teenager who knew exactly what she wanted. Misao kept, what she believed to be, terrible secrets from the world. She found herself sensitive and easily hurt if anyone were to know and to avoid her pain she did something she knew she would regret.

Will their masks ever crack and if so…would they like the true spirit underneath?

Author: Sorry for the slightly late update. I spoil you guys too much anyway. You know I'm busy. I have to type the sequel to my Lucky Star trilogy today and draw some art for my deviantart account: Konamistar. Combine this with rare chances to sleep and studying for college you get my point. If there are any comments or helpful advice for my writing please let me know. With this chapter I tried making more shorter sentences for simpler actions and reduced the "she" and "her" parts as much as I could.


	4. Chapter 4:Uno Deseo

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter 4: Uno Deseo_

_One Wish_

_Deseo is also the conjugated form of Desear which means to want. An interesting fact that I found._

Late morning blazed the Saitama prefecture with temperatures rising above eighty five. Ayano rose from her deep slumber, surprised not to hear the morning chirps of her usual visitors. Her blue blanket spread across the floor where unsubtle gaps could be seen from where she kicked it in her sleep. Placing the warm cover back on her bed, she smiled widely with the memories of what today was supposed to be. Today she found herself fortunate to be invited to Misao's house to learn salsa; it's what kept her wide awake last night. The dance lessons were, in truth, a facade to her purpose: to be with Misao as much as she could. Though her plans were unclear, even to herself, every second with Misao made her beyond joyous, especially outside the confines of school.

With a quick turn her long orange hair swirled in the air, ready for its morning brushing. She pulled her chair back and sat down before the large mirror at her desk. Her brush was purely brown with little decoration or unique qualities yet it matched perfectly with her hair as she brought it downwards, letting any lint fall out and giving her hair a straight imagery. "I want to look my best for Misao," she said. "I'm sure she doesn't want someone raggedy coming over, especially in this hot weather."

She lifted bundles of her hair and began sliding the comb through it. Unlike the other mornings her brush routine extended for twenty minutes. There always existed a flawed curl or poof that disturbed the harmony. Ayano slowly grew irritated with the consistent defect and decided to open her drawer, revealing a bottle of gel. She used only a finger-tip size of it, spreading it across the top of her head. Quickly, she followed the gel application with a swipe of the brush, obtaining perfection as her eyes searched herself in the mirror. She detected no dissymmetry.

"Good," she smiled, getting up from the chair seconds after the evaluation. After brushing her teeth and speeding through breakfast, she returned to her room to decide on an outfit to wear. An opened closet stood in front of her but any clear choice did not. Ayano wouldn't accept anything less than perfection. Whatever she was to choose would be a decision based on confidence.

Minutes passed and piles of clothes grew atop the bed with each passing second. Ayano scurried through her wardrobe, afraid she wouldn't find anything perfect. "I should just wear something comfortable," she said, now skimming through her shorts and pants. She picked out a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt that matched her hair. "I hope she likes this," Ayano smiled, slipping into the shorts with whirling hopes. "I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of her."

Ayano then turned to the door and quickly exited the room, snatching her purse from the desk and the small bento box she brought from the kitchen. Stepping down the stairs excitedly, she waved her parents farewell and headed for the door. "I'm going to Misao's house for the day," Ayano said. "I'll make sure to come back before curfew."

"Ok honey. Have a good day!" her mom said as she watched her daughter leave the house.

Ayano happily walked down the sidewalk knowing that Misao was only minutes away. The bento box was still cold in her hands from the refrigerator. "With this I can thank Misao for the lessons." Everything was going according to plan; only a day of joy could possibly await her, a common thought among the blissfully unaware.

Heat waves traveled through the house, creating an unbearable feeling of moistness. Misao's hair became frizzy and droplets of sweat rolled down her cheeks, falling to her hands. She changed the channel on the television as she sat on the couch, a half-eaten popsicle fixed in her hand. The air conditioner had broken down just that morning. The situation forced Misao to use the portable fan for coolness, making the living room the oasis of the household. Her thin, blue tank top began to loosely slide off her shoulders as she let out a sigh.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Misao, having half a mind to not even answer it, rose from the couch, wondering who could possibly want to bother her in this heat wave. When she opened the door all that annoyance blew away as her memory poured back in. "Hel-hello Misao…" Ayano nervously said, frantic from the sight of a loosely dressed Misao. Ayano's eyes couldn't resist flowing down the curves of Misao's shoulders. Misao stood there with a blank on her face. Her tank top had slid so far down her left arm that the very form of her left breast was visible. Ayano's face became fevered red as Misao quickly snapped back into normalcy.

"I completely forgot about the salsa stuff…"Misao chuckled, fixing her strap. She tried her best to ignore the awkwardness that struck the two girls, not even mentioning or explaining the small sleeveless shirt that showed her belly or the short shorts that covered so little of her well-curved thighs. "I'm going to go change so…um…wait in the living room. There's a fan in there," Misao said, swiftly running to her room upstairs. Her hands covered her tank top as she did.

Ayano could only nod obediently, doing as Misao suggested. "She let me see her like that….this day's already started out wonderful," Ayano said in a daze. "She was so cute in those clothes."

Misao slammed her door and locked it. "I can't believe I just let her see me like that! And the living room is a mess! What will she think of me?" Misao fussed, leaning back on the door and holding onto her shirt. "Wait a minute. Why was she staring at me like that?"

"Of course today would be the one day I decide to not wear a bra and she comes over! She practically saw my entire figure." A sigh drifted from Misao. She walked over to her closet and picked out a random pair of shorts and a proper tank top. "Maybe she was just a little surprised to see me half-naked like that," Misao explained to herself. "It would make sense, especially if it was your childhood friend. Yep…that's it."

She tunneled her legs through the shorts as she rested on her back atop the bed. "Besides…Ayano isn't the kind of person to make fun of someone's petite body anyway." She took her shirt off and grabbed a bra that stretched down her chair, snapping it together around her back.

One of the numerous secrets of Misao was her sensitivity to her body, something she tried her best to keep concealed. Although she enjoyed the freedom of rare clothes-less moments she always held an anxiety over her body in terms of sexual appeal and presentation. To her, nakedness was a fragile form, especially for herself. It is a time when all is bare and all is revealed, where she can hide nothing nor lose nothing. The fault in this feeling was that in this form Misao is usually relaxing or bathing, she is at a time of peace but…what made it so comfortable was how vulnerable she could let herself be.

When free she could enjoy and assimilate all pleasures and sensations, even pain and negativity. To let Ayano see her in such a raw form overflowed her with self-awareness and worry. Misao just grunted, letting the recent past fly by her. She had a student to teach. "Ayano won't bother me about it. She can keep her mouth shut about it."

Misao left the room, ready to educate Ayano on the ways of salsa. "Sorry about before," Misao said as she walked down the stairs. "I'm fully dressed now so we can start."

"Okay. Do you mind if I put this bento box in your refrigerator? I made it as a thank you gift for teaching me," Ayano explained.

"Sure," Misao said, pointing to the kitchen. "Oh, and Ayano. Could you not tell anyone about…the skimpy clothing."

"Okay but it's nothing to be ashamed about." Ayano was pushing full effort into not complimenting Misao on her looks, how attractive she was. "You have a lovely figure."

"Darn it!" Ayano said to herself, walking into the kitchen before she could see a reaction from Misao. "Yeah…thanks…" Misao said. "See, she's a good friend. I'm sure she probably walks around half-naked at home too….nah, not Ayano."

"Okay Misao. I'm ready," Ayano said, out of the kitchen. "Meet me in the backyard!" Misao shouted, her presence heard but not seen. Ayano followed the direction of the voice and found herself heading outside through the back door. When she walked out the sliding glass door she discovered the backyard of the Kusakabe residence. Full, soft and randomly dispersed blades of grass decorated the ground along with a patio. There was a white table with a parasol and a small turtle statue for décor. Most importantly there was Misao, standing in the middle of the yard, looking at the trees in the neighborhood.

"You ready?" Misao asked, turning to face Ayano who nodded in response. "Okay, luckily you're being taught by one of the top students at the salsa class so you'll definitely learn something. First thing first. You need to keep an energized body. Nothing is more important than energy and health."

"I recommend Gatorade when you're sweaty but don't drink it when you're not. Too many electrolytes can be bad for you," Misao explained.

"I understand," Ayano smiled, sitting at the table where there was shade under the parasol. Misao saw this and decided to stand closer. "Now, the starting exercise you'll need to do and practice at home is moving your hips," Misao said. "Can you do it?"

"I'll try," Ayano said, rising from the table. Her heart throbbed as if walking on stage to a city of people. This would be the first time she danced in front of anybody. What made it nearly impossible was that it was in front of Misao. "Okay, show me," Misao ordered, crossing her arms in anticipation. Ayano hesitated but then started swaying from right to left. Her body leaned to and fro, her nervousness becoming more apparent.

"Just calm down," Misao softly said. "I'm not going to laugh if you make a mistake."

Those words reassured Ayano and she felt her spirit loosen up. She started moving her hips in both directions along with her torso. She felt as if she accomplished a great feat already and the lesson had only begun. "Wait, you're doing it wrong," Misao said. She unfolded her arms and walked over. She stood behind Ayano, not telling or explaining what she was going to do next, catching Ayano off guard.

Ayano then felt two hands grab her hips. "Misao…" she gently murmured. "Just move your hips. Just your hips. Like this," Misao said, moving Ayano's body left and right. "Keep your legs from moving along with the movement, kind of let if flow like the way I'm making you do it."

Ayano's heart no longer beat at normal paces; it matched the speed and force of lightning. Misao's small, strong, yet soft hands sent pleasurable surges throughout her body. This was the first time Misao initiated physical contact like this. Ayano felt herself melting into the red hue her face was painted in. "Misao…."

"See, you're starting to do it on your own," Misao said, ignorant of Ayano's growing passion. Ayano's legs grew weak and she suddenly lowered her body. Her hand unconsciously moved over to Misao's hips.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Misao fussed. Ayano then popped backed to her senses. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was trying to make sure my cell phone in my pocket was on. Sorry if I touched you."

"It's okay. Here, let me see you shake your hips for me," Misao instructed.

"You think I'm ready?"

"I hope so. We've only had like five minutes of practice for a basic bodily movement."

Ayano nodded, separating herself from Misao. Standing a few meters ahead of her, Ayano began to move her entire torso, along with her legs. She then remembered the grip Misao placed on her and seconds later began softly swinging her hips to each side. "I did it!" Ayano smiled.

"Yep, but you're still moving your chest a little too much. Here let me show you," Misao said. "But you're really doing good too."

Ayano happily nodded in response to the compliment. Misao's method of teaching was clear. She would try hard to teach her students and praise them for any improvement while giving advice at the same time. Ayano couldn't think of a better way to teach anybody. It was another reason to admire the brunette who now returned to the center of the yard. Misao raised her arms into the air and began curving her hips along the air.

"Oh my god…" Ayano whispered. She gazed attentively at the graceful dance Misao performed. She could see the curves of Misao's hips changing position as Misao's belly and waist became visible with every movement. Ayano watched in deep admiration as her friend slowly shifted to the right and left, her shirt crawling further up her body. "Misao…."

The blush forming on Ayano's face now swam across her body. She couldn't recall another moment when she was so attracted to Misao. She began to breathe in and out to calm her throbbing chest but to no avail. Ayano's mind was lost in a blurred trance, she felt as if this dance was just for her. She never questioned the ridiculous notion of such an idea, she just enjoyed the moment. Her constant breathing no longer was in her control as her body felt warmer. "She's just so…."

Misao's eyes remained closed as she danced, a trick she practiced in order to dissolve her fears of performing in front of crowds. This technique prevented her from seeing her friend who slowly lost her grip on reality.

Ayano could only prevent her body from shaking, she feared she was about to do something she would regret. "I can't let this be like the movies…" Ayano thought to herself. "I don't want to risk what I have with Misao."

The half minute of dancing and spinning flew by like eternity, never really stopping at all. Ayano swore she heard her heartbeat. "I really love her too much. What if she sees me like this? She'll think I'm crazy or hurt."

Ayano shut her eyes tightly, the calm never coming to her storm. "Ayano? Are you okay?" Misao asked. Ayano opened her eyes, discovering that Misao was now standing above her, staring straight into her panicking eyes. "She's so close to me…" Ayano thought. "I just want to touch her face…I just want…..no…."

"Ayano! You look really sick, are you okay?" Misao worriedly said. Her friend's lack of response began to drive her crazy with concern. Ayano leaned back, trying to find some room to get up without bumping into Misao. Her hands moved across the ground and soon found a spot to push her to her feet. She looked at Misao, noting the raised eyebrows and golden, caring eyes that only wanted to help. Ayano's vision began to blur with tears and she ran into the house.

"Ayano!" Misao called out, watching her friend go up the stairs. "Is she going in my room?"

Misao dashed into the house, forgetting to lock the back door. She hurried up the stairs, never grabbing onto the railing. "I hope she's okay. Ayano!"

Crying could be heard from her room. She opened the door and saw the Ayano sitting on her bed in the dim room. Misao closed the door behind her, careful not to make any unnecessary noise.

"Why can't I just act normal and stop scaring her?!" Ayano thought to herself. "It just keeps getting harder…"

"Ayano…" Misao said. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

She sat down next to Ayano, seeing the wet spots on her pillow. "Come on, stop crying and tell me what's wrong. I can help," Misao kindly said, leaning towards Ayano. Ayano wiped away the tears from her reddened face, her vision soon clearing up.

"I must scare you a lot with how weird I act…" Ayano said.

"Yeah but…I just want to help," Misao said. "I want to help you feel better. Are you hurt or sick? Do you want me to do anything? I don't mind at all."

The caring tone in Misao's light and sweet voice caressed Ayano's ears and mind. "She really is the only one I can…" Ayano murmured.

"I…I'm like a helpless animal…I can't even control myself anymore," Ayano said, no longer caring if Misao heard or not. "I make you so worried and suspicious and…it must so confusing to try and understand me."

"That doesn't matter," Misao said. "I'm your friend. I want to at least try."

"But…you won't….in fact…you might hate me," Ayano said.

"Ayano, I'm not ever going to hate you. Why would I? Listen…I don't know what's going on with you but…it sounds like you're…trying to stop yourself from doing something you really want to. Maybe…you should just do it. Once you do you might feel free and happy again."

Ayano wiped away the new tears that poured in faster and stronger than the last. Despite Misao's accurate yet oblivious misperception about Ayano she knew exactly what to say. Now only Ayano's mind prevented her from taking Misao up on that offer.

"You really don't understand…." Ayano said. "I want you to but…if I do what I want to…you might hate me."

Misao gently smiled and grabbed Ayano's shoulders. She turned her friend around and grinned, her warm golden eyes creating a reassuring peace in Ayano. In the end, only Misao could have made her feel that way.

"Ok…." Ayano said. "But…if I do it, promise you won't get mad. Promise you won't hate me."

"I promise." Misao happily said, believing she finally softened Ayano up. The healing was to begin, or at least that's what she thought. "I want to know what's wrong so do whatever you want."

Even though those words did come from Misao, the girl had no idea what Ayano truly wanted, she remained oblivious. Ayano looked into her friend's eyes, eternally grateful to have met her. "How can she ignore all these things? Does she really not know how I feel about her….or does…can she possibly feel the same way?"

"There's only one way to know…" Ayano decided. "Please forgive me."

Ayano closed her eyes, embracing the feel of Misao's hands on her body. She raised her arm and rested it behind Misao's neck and gripped onto Misao's shoulder. Misao didn't know what was happening but she allowed it. It was for Ayano, the girl she knew since they were children, her most precious friend. Ayano wrapped her other arm around Misao's waist and no clues or thoughts reached Misao's mind. She was truly ignorant of everything.

"This is it…" Ayano thought. "I can't control myself anymore."

Her body felt lighter, her hands became warmer and her face glowed with potential passion. Even her lips tingled with anticipation. "I have to do it." Ayano moved her head closer and closer to Misao, feeling her friend's breath sweetly create a breeze on her. Finally, the two made contact.

Author: Cliffhanger! Yes, aren't they wonderful?! Don't forget to check my deviantart account: konamistar. I will have pictures of some new characters that will be appearing in my final segment of Lucky Future later.


	5. Chapter 5:Verdad Afectuosa

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter 5: Verdad Afectuosa_

_Loving Truth_

Her body felt lighter, her hands became warmer and her face glowed with potential passion. Even her lips tingled with anticipation. "I have to do it." Ayano moved her head closer and closer to Misao, feeling her friend's breath sweetly create a breeze on her. Finally, the two made contact.

The moment was broken. Ayano indeed made contact but her lips remained untouched. "I can't do it…" Ayano sadly whispered. Misao turned, looking at the silent, crying girl who rested her head upon her shoulder. Misao could feel the warm head underneath the orange hair that tickled her face and the shaking girl who leaned on her. Her shoulders were now wet with caged misery. "Ayano…" Misao muttered. "Tell me what's wrong. What do you want to do?"

"I have to go," Ayano suddenly said, pulling away from Misao's presence and grabbing her purse. She turned to leave, heading out the door and down the stairs. Misao quickly gave chase. The brunette swung the door opened and dashed into the hallway but Ayano was nowhere to be seen. "Ayano!" she called out. "Ayano, where did you go?!" A door then closed.

The remaining emptiness was her only answer. Misao ran back into her room and watched as the gloom-stricken girl ran away from the house, leaving Misao with a deep, disturbing concern. "What is up with her? What kind of problem can she be facing?" Misao said, almost feeling herself lose a battle. "I have to talk to her. If she bottles things up inside like that she'll hurt herself." Misao dug her hand through her pocket and pulled out her blue cell phone. She hit the speed dial for Ayano and waited as she heard the ringtone.

"I'm sorry. I can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will respond as quickly as possible," the voice message said. Misao clapped her phone shut, sucking her teeth.

"She probably can't hear me right now….she's running and crying. You know," Misao said, plopping back on her bed "I've never actually seen her cry up until now…she must be really hurt…unbelievably hurt," Misao turned and watched the small clouds glide by in the clear day's sky. "Why won't she tell me? I really want to help her. She's my childhood friend after all….and what was that hug all about anyway?"

At that moment, as the words ended Misao began to notice the pleasant throbbing in her chest. Her golden eyes unknowingly lit up in surprise. Smacking her hand on the source, she began to question her entire appearance, the beatings of heart were unlike anything she felt before. She rushed to the mirror as a soothing sensation began to fill her cheeks. "I'm blushing?" she said, examining the pink hues in her jiggly cheeks. "Was it….from that hug?" Misao then realized that this pleasure wasn't completely new, it was around during the hug as well, it was there the entire time.

The mirror told no lie but Misao had her doubts, something felt horribly wrong. All pleasant sensations became depressing surges as if something was triggered inside. Her body felt as if a storm of woe had swept away her entire life. "Why….why do I feel like this?" she nervously said. "I…I really have to talk to Ayano now."

She didn't know why Ayano was necessary in this but she had to, it motivated her to do so. Not only that but she could never think of letting her friend remain in such a state of depression. She grabbed her green jacket from the closet and headed out the door. Rushing down the stairs, she felt her foot slip back but she quickly recovered with a grip of the railing. Misao stood still, sighing a breath of relief. "That could have ended ugly…I need to really calm down."

Misao deeply inhaled and then exhaled. Panicking was the least useful solution now but if one was to ask her why she was panicking in the first place she wouldn't have been able to tell you. Misao was lost now, feeling a pulling melancholy under her chest almost dragging her to the ground and bringing her to tears. For a split second she caved in to the enigmatic emotion, hugging herself as she crouched down on the ground. "What is wrong with me?! Why do I feel so stinkin' miserable? Is it sympathy?"

There was no clear explanation at the time for what Misao felt. Deep inside herself a wall crumbled, some shield had collapsed. Misao rose to her feet, not allowing this mysterious emotion to deter her from Ayano. She walked to the front door and left her house, her target already in mind.

As she walked down the sidewalk Misao pulled out her cell phone once more and clicked speed dial. Keeping the device close to her ear she could hear a voice.

"I'm sorry. I can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will respond as quickly as possible," the voice message said.

"Crap…" Misao fussed. "She must have turned her phone completely off..."

Misao looked ahead at the depths of the alley. Ayano's house was still a considerable amount of distance away from where she stood. Misao sighed and began running, utilizing her leg strength from track meets to bring her self closer to Ayano. Wind from the speed blew under her brown hair and the heat of the day quickly started to squeeze the water out of her yet she continued. It would take a lot more than that to stop her, she was the top runner on the team anyway and a phenomenon by herself.

As she ran down the road the gripping feelings that rose from the hug still burned inside her chest. Misao attempted to define them in every way, even to go as far as pity but none made any sense. There would be a moment where she nearly felt like the answer would pour from her mouth but a sudden halt prevented it. Misao's head began to hurt. This mental puzzle was growing painful and Misao could feel the inner misery stain her heart. "Something's wrong…." She said. "I….what the hell is going on with me?"

Misao then stopped, realizing she now stood in front of Ayano's house. She turned to face it directly knowing that someone she knew was in there crying. More specifically, it was a person she knew since kindergarten who now faced an unknown trouble. Ayano, a girl who rather run a mile back home to cry than to tell her most trusted friend. Misao couldn't help but frown as her eyes glued themselves to the building. She walked past the open gate and knocked on the front door, preparing herself for almost anything.

A slim man with black hair and glasses stood in the doorway, looking down at Misao. "Oh…Misao," he said. "Hi Mr. Minegishi…is Ayano home?" Misao happily asked, trying her best to hide the grim reality.

"Yes…" he replied. "But she wants me to tell you to leave her alone. I'm sorry." He began to close the door but found it impossible at the last few inches. Misao's foot blocked the passage. "Why? What's wrong? Did she tell you?" Misao asked.

"No…but we want to give her some room to clear her head before we talk to her so…it might be best to give her some time alone," Mr. Minegishi said. Misao stared at him, trying to think of some reason to get her into that room with Ayano. Nothing came. She withdrew her foot and Mr. Minegishi closed the door.

Discouraged, she stepped down the porch and sat with her head in her hands. "I have to think of something…" Misao said. She wanted an answer. She wanted a solution, just to see Ayano smile again, just to see her friend be happy. Misao closed her eyes, listening to the breeze that flowed into the yard. The rustling of the bushes in the front of the house snapped a nerve in Misao. "Oh yeah!" she said, eagerly rising from the porch. She walked to the side of the house, crawling when she passed the kitchen window.

"Here it is," Misao said, looking at the large tree. At the top there were a few bulky branches that led to Ayano's window. Misao curled her fingers into a claw-like form and clung onto the bark. She wrapped her legs around the trunk and quickly made her way to the high heights of the tree. A leaf fell into her mouth and she tried her best to not choke on it. Any noise would get her caught by Ayano's parents. She could only hope that Ayano didn't lock her window as well.

Misao carefully pulled the leaf out of her mouth and dropped it. Continuing with the climb, she could hear a dim whimper coming from the second floor. "That's Ayano's room," Misao said, sitting herself on the last branch. She quietly crawled along the branch in order to catch a glimpse of the room. Ayano could be seen lying on the bed, her head wrapped by her arms. Misao's heart ached at the sound of the whimpers.

The pigmented girl slinked her hand under the window, slowly rising it. Ayano never heard it open, her cries blocking out any other sound that entered the room. She kept her eyes closed tightly as she felt the wet pillow underneath her.

"I'm so weak and stupid…" Ayano muttered.

Suddenly a hand caressed her back. Ayano instantly rose from her pillow, her tired, red swelled, and wet face now presented to Misao.

"Misao! What are you doing here?!" Ayano cried out. Misao looked at her, not knowing how to justify her actions. "Well…I kinda snuck in through your window. I was just worried about you, especially since you didn't respond to my calls. You probably couldn't hear them right?" Misao smiled, pointing at the phone on the bed.

Ayano picked it up and flipped it open. "No," she said. "I heard them…I just…didn't answer them."

"Well…I guess that's why I'm kinda here," Misao said. "I want to know what's up with you? Why did you run away like that? If you have a problem you need to tell me. We're childhood friends remember?"

Ayano slid her hand down her cheeks, ridding herself of any tears. She dried her eyes and sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this…" Ayano said. Misao weakly smiled, hoping her friend had begun to open up to her. Ayano rose from the bed and walked to the door, making sure it was locked.

"So…are you ready to tell me?" Misao asked, now anticipating to hear the troubles of her friend. Ayano heavily sighed and sat down next to Misao, her thighs coming in contact with Misao's. As instinct Misao backed away, giving Ayano sufficient space. The room was silent for a minute but Misao decided to allow Ayano any amount of time needed to prepare herself. Leaks of tears continued to fall but Ayano wiped them away, wanting to say everything with a straight face.

Ayano gazed straight into Misao's gleaming eyes. There was no reaction from her. "She really has no feelings for me does she?" Ayano thought to herself. Her eyes mind set back to Misao's blank face. Ayano felt as if nothing she could do would change anything despite the growing agony within her. She still couldn't accept it as fact.

"Ayano…" Misao said, hoping to awaken Ayano from the staring trance she placed herself in. "I know…" Ayano said. "Remember back at your house…you said you wouldn't get mad at me if I did what I wanted to do? When you promised?"

"Yeah…are you ready to tell me exactly what that is?" Misao asked, leaning closer to Ayano, who slowly nodded. "I'm ready," Ayano said. "But please don't forget your promise. I want us to still be friends no matter what."

Before Misao could reply she felt a hand swiftly reach for her head and pull her into a lip lock with Ayano. Falling back onto Ayano's bed, the kiss became harder and more passionate. Ayano laid across Misao's body, her chest rubbing against Misao's. Her orange hair fell onto Misao, resting on Misao's wrists' and her face. The strings of marmalade tickled her cheeks as Ayano curled on top of Misao, her thighs rubbing against her friend. Ayano held onto one of Misao's wrist. Lovely, rich red blushes streamed across their faces, making this moment all the much sweeter for Ayano.

She could feel a beating heart against hers, a tight body under hers yet it did not wriggle for freedom. Did she completely catch Misao off surprise? Why wasn't she fighting back? Then Ayano felt the weak attempt from Misao to free herself. The brunette tried to push Ayano back but gave in quickly afterwards. Ayano felt her heart race more. Was she accepted by Misao? She knew Misao could easily overpower her but why didn't she?

Ayano decided it was enough, a minute was enough for any first kiss. Ayano ascended from her friend's body. Misao looked at her with flushed shock, she look as if she was slapped. "A-a-ayano…." Misao stuttered. Ayano began to shake her head as she heard her friend's shaking voice. "I'm sorry Misao…" Ayano weakly said, her face swelling with tears again. "I knew I shouldn't have done it but…." The promise was beginning to lose the confidence it gave Ayano. Widened eyes and the dropped jaw of Misao told her that she did something unbelievably wrong.

"I have to go…" Misao said, fixing her jacket and rushing towards the window. "Wait Misao," Ayano said, her hand not making it in time to grab Misao. Misao felt as Ayano's lips were still against hers even as she climbed down the tree and ran from the household. Ayano watched out the window, holding back her tears this time. Strangely enough it was not enough to make her cry. In her fragile heart, the heart only fragile to Misao, she felt as if there was a chance.

Misao quickly left her sight, not saying anything more to her.

"I'll wait until school to talk to here about it," Ayano thought to herself. "I just hope she keeps her promise…I don't know what will happen if she doesn't want to be with me anymore…" The gloom quickly came back. Fortunately hope burned inside Ayano as well, Misao's expression undoubtedly brought fear into her soul but she felt like Misao would react coolly to this, maybe even….like it.

As Ayano imagined these thoughts she would shed a tear but retain a smile. Misao, unfortunately, did not share this mixed emotion of joy and pain. For her that kiss broke something…it destroyed a mask Misao had kept on. It tore her down and left her naked in the world.

Misao ran into the house, slamming the front door shut and running up to her room. She curled in the corner of her bed, hugging her knees and crying loudly. She cried out and whimpered. The worst feeling was not the unexplained pain she felt but why she felt it. Why she felt so miserable? Why did such a thing hurt her so badly?

Though it was unforeseen at the time, Misao would inflict this same pain onto Ayano, unaware of what she herself was doing.

---------------------------

Ayano watched the birds fly by from underneath the tree as her fellow students entered the building, chatting and laughing. Some were copying homework as they walked. It was Monday morning and Ayano waited all weekend for Misao, to talk with her at school and hear the answer she waited for for so long. Did she like the kiss?

Misao casually walked up to the school, waving at Ayano. Ayano stopped to see the smile on Misao's face. She loved it! She must have! Ayano decided to run up to Misao this time. She had to ask to make sure.

"Good morning Ayano," Misao said, stretching her arms out into the air. Ayano couldn't wait any longer.

"So…Misao. What do you think about the kiss we shared?" Ayano happily asked, glad to see Misao acting normally. Misao raised a brow, not knowing how to interpret what Ayano just said.

"What are you talking about?" Misao asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Alright, another chapter done! But there are a few things to address. This fanfic is not ending soon, I assure you. Ha! Next!

Author: Earlier I said that there would be a surprise about the final segment to Lucky Future: Moe Café. This was referring to a message board I made on Valentine's. Go there for your answer. I basically just did a character sketch of a character I originally designed for the upcoming fanfic. The real and final drawing is coming up soon.

Author: Also, I was on some forums the other day. Do you readers like getting responses to your reviews? Just wondering.


	6. Chapter 6:Ilusión y Verdad

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter 6: Ilusión y Verdad_

_Illusion and Truth_

Ayano stood with disbelief tingling in her eyes. Misao casually held her ground before her, openly admitting that the kiss never happened, it never seemed to even be a possibility. The cool look in her golden, now crisp eyes gave Ayano the clear message of ignorance. "Misao….do you really not remember Saturday? The kiss?" Ayano asked, nearly losing her composure and giving in to fear and anxiety. She stepped closer to Misao, an aggressiveness burning within her.

"No," Misao said. "All that happened on Saturday was you coming over to my house for salsa lessons and that's it. You left for some reason and I just went on with my day."

Ayano then pulled out her cell phone, checking her MISSED CALLS file. There were four from Misao, a fact that she pointed into Misao's face. "See, you called me four times on Saturday. This was when I left your house," Ayano said.

"Ok…but that has nothing to do with a kiss. Why would you think I'd even do something like that? You're a girl," Misao smiled, her hands on her hips declaring an early victory. Ayano sharply stared at her, cutting her eyes as she snapped the phone shut and placed it back in her pocket. She never recalled being as angered as she was today. "You called me because I left the house crying…because I wanted to kiss you but couldn't. You then came to my house to see what was wrong and I kissed you. You didn't even fight back in the beginning," Ayano said.

Misao sighed and opened her cell phone, revealing an empty DIALED CALL box. "See, I haven't called you at all and you're basically the only person I talk to on the phone."

Ayano knew that was a lie. Misao often called Kagami and friends from her clubs; this shield was becoming more unusual as vines of lies tangled around it. Ayano looked at Misao, knowing that she wanted the conversation to end. Ayano's mask slowly began to form again; she could feel her soul withdrawing back in it's self. "Maybe it's best…she forgets it anyway," Ayano thought to herself, remembering the frightened expression Misao had when she kissed her. With that single drop of self-questioning she felt doubt stain and spread across her heart. She remembered the foolish hopes she had when she saw Misao run off and the guilt she felt of surprising her friend in such a way.

"That day was too good to have happened anyway….right?" Ayano asked herself. "I got to see Misao in a small and loose tank top, she taught me to dance and we touched each other a lot and…I finally got a chance to express myself to her….maybe…maybe it was a dream…but…"

The school bell then rang, causing Misao to jump in place. "We better hurry and get to class," she said. Rushing ahead, Misao turned back as Ayano simply remained under the shades of the tree. "Could it have been a dream? If…I was to have one….I guess it would be like that but…" Ayano murmured to herself.

"Come on, I don't want to be late on a Monday," Misao said. She watched as Ayano snapped back into reality and ran towards her, prepared to start another day. Ayano walked alongside her into the school's empty hallways, ignoring the fact that the two were now late. Her mind instead raveled itself around the events of Saturday, placing every occurrence together in a line.

"It had to have happened…" Ayano thought to herself. What was stranger is that despite an early morning argument Misao couldn't stop smiling…as if she won something. Ayano decided to think about this further in class. The two entered the classroom, welcomed by the wide eyes of their fellow students. "Well, you two aren't usually my late ones," Kuroi-sensei said. "Ah, well. You two are one of my good ones. You can sit down now. No punishment."

The two girls thanked her and made their way to their seats. Whispers began amongst some of the students who saw Ayano under the tree minutes before class even started. Ayano felt it again, the dread she held within her before Saturday, the dread that made her wear a mask over her soul in the first place.

"I thought I saw her at school already, why is she late?" a boy asked.

"I don't know….I guess she was waiting for Misao but…"

"I wonder if she's desperate for a friend or something…"

"Hey…what if she was planning to give Misao a confession or something?"

"Yuri in our school? You must be dreaming."

"Yeah, besides…she has a boyfriend."

Unaware that Ayano heard every word they continued. A cruel, bony hand reached over her heart, placing more chains and locks around it. "So…this is how it's going to be?" Ayano asked herself, holding her forehead in her hand. "I have to start lying again…like everything is normal….like Saturday never happened?"

Just with this she felt like crying again. It wasn't excessive sensitivity, Ayano was beginning to feel the direct effects of holding in numerous secrets and lies, each one hurting her yet each one was a way to survive. "No…" Ayano said. "That day was special…it happened. It was the one day…where I went against everything and did what I needed to do. How could Misao forget that too?"

Ayano turned and looked at Misao who gleefully took notes, a suspicious activity in itself. Misao only took notes when she was happy or excited. Something was up. Ayano gave her a cold glare, not knowing what else to do or how else to express herself. Misao proceeded to take more notes, not even looking at Ayano. Breaking the glare, Ayano's small eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. Misery returned. She couldn't allow Misao to trick her into thinking Saturday never happened. She couldn't allow Misao to wear a mask like she did either. Today was the day Ayano would receive her answers no matter what!

Misao sprinted across the field, leaving her friends in the dust. Ayano and her classmates cheered from the benches as the brunette outraced everyone to the finish line. The second she did everyone cheered loudly, giving Misao the full appreciation and admiration she deserved. Ayano gladly did the same, yelling praises as Misao returned with a towel wrapped around her neck.

"Wow, you have to go to Nationals," a girl said as the crowds began to surround her.

"Yep, you're like ten times faster than me! You're just too good!" a boy said.

"Well…I just like running I guess," Misao smiled, overwhelmed with the praise.

Ayano remained isolated from the crowds, observing Misao from afar. "If…I get those answers from her…what will happen?" she wondered, gazing at the joyous girl covered in sweat, surrounded by wonderful company. "Will she tell me something horrible? Would I affect her life so badly it could ruin her….."

The crowd burst into laughter as the teacher made a witty remark, assigning students for the next run. "Misao…" Ayano muttered. She noted how pleased Misao looked when she won the argument. It was obvious she was hiding something. Whatever it may be it was sure to be dramatic yet it tempted Ayano with the world of answers it could provide. The only wall to stop her was whether or not she wanted to risk hurting Misao to get those answers.

"I want to cheer her on…" Ayano thought to herself. "But…cheer her more than what the other girls do. I want to be there with her from start to finish and cheer her on. Support her when she's down and help her when she's happy."

Ayano watched Misao return to the benches to cool down, slowly coming up to Ayano and taking her seat right next to her. "Phew! That actually took a lot out of me! I guess I haven't got much sleep recently," Misao chuckled, sipping on her Gatorade. Ayano smiled, enjoying the brief moment of pleasantries before she returned to her own world of thoughts.

"But…what if Misao…wants somebody too? I know I can make her happy, I know she wants somebody to support her too…but am I just using that as an excuse to justify myself? What if it all turns out really bad in the end?" Ayano pondered. "I want to at least give her the opportunity to hear me out and to have someone express these feelings to her. If she denies me….at least….I tried."

"Hey, when is lunch?" Misao asked. Ayano pulled out her phone and gave it a quick glance. "It ten minutes," Ayano replied.

"Good because I'm really hungry," Misao said as she stretched. Ayano was unable to enjoy the view this time, her thoughts enveloped her. Now all she wanted was the answers.

Ayano stood in the hallway, waiting for Misao to come out of the girl's locker room. Misao came out with her school uniform on and bag hanging over her shoulder with one hand. "Alright! Let's go eat!" she cheered. The two began to walk down the hallway but Ayano already had her plan in the works. She purposely took slower and smaller steps, eventually ending up behind Misao who turned back to see the depressing expression on her friend's face.

Misao simply turned back. Ayano had one answer so far. That's all it took for now. "Come on…we have to hurry up before we run out of time," Misao said, looking straight at Ayano who's head was now pointing to the ground. Misao didn't ask anything and continued to walk. Ayano's plan was going far better than she had hoped for.

"Misao…" Ayano said.

"Yeah?"

"You…can see the sad expression on my face right?"

"…yeah."

"So…why didn't you ask me what's wrong? You always do."

Misao remained silent; she was unable to answer that immediately. Ayano knew that the answer was related to the secrets Misao kept to herself, everything was going great. "Well…I'm sure you'll work everything out," Misao said. "Sometimes it's best not to get into other people's business," so said the girl who disobeyed Ayano and climbed through her window just to see what was wrong.

"Misao…I'm really hurting right now," Ayano weakly said, her emotions pure this time. "I'm really sad…I think it's the saddest I've been in my entire life. Can we talk alone somewhere?"

"I…don't know…" Misao nervously said. "You sure we can't talk in class about this? I….pretty hungry." Misao's lies weren't working this time. Ayano knew she wasn't that hungry and now she knew that Misao knows exactly what the problem is. If Ayano's hypothesis was correct, Misao does remember Saturday, in fact she remembers everything perfectly. Misao's trying to prevent any discussion about it...almost as if it never happened. Ayano knew with full confidence that Misao doesn't want to talk about it and plans to forget it but she won't allow it.

"Pleas Misao…it's to save our friendship," Ayano said. Misao was cracking, how could she reject it? The two have been childhood friends and despite what occurred in Ayano's room she still wanted to be friends. Ayano was very dear to her. "Okay then…" Misao reluctantly said, following Ayano to the secluded staircase. Sunlight gleamed through the window high above them as they stood across from each other between the two stairs. Ayano braced herself, now she could get her answer.

"Misao…I…want to talk about what happened on Saturday," Ayano started.

"Oh that? Don't worry, you did pretty good for a first timer at Salsa," Misao smiled, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I mean the kiss," Ayano said. "The one that you've been trying to forget about."

Suddenly the school bell rang. Misao lit up with joy and hope as the silver ringing echoed throughout the halls. "We have to go to class," Misao calmly said, hoping to retreat from this ominous talk. She began walking down the stairs until she heard a sobbing. She stopped and turned back at Ayano who's blushing face now dripped with tears.

"Misao…I've never felt so sad in my life….how could you forget something like that? Everything I said to you in my room?" Ayano shakily asked. "I really….I really just want to know the truth. You're my most precious and closest friend. You've always been since kindergarten. Why are you ignoring all of this? Why are you hurting me like this?"

Her voice became damp and shaky as the tears came out faster. "Please Misao…you're the only one who can help me with this…I really need you to help me feel better."

"I'm sorry…" Misao quietly said with her eyes pointed at Ayano's feet, unable to look her in the eyes. "I have to go to class…" With those words she began to take more and more steps way from Ayano, increasing the distance between the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: A little shorter than some chapters but have no fear! I'm really into this current plot so I've already outline Chapter 7 and have already finished the first page to it so stay tuned later today (tonight) and it'll be up! I also get an entire week off from college! Yahoo! Then it's Spring Break in about two weeks! Chocolate for all!

Author: Also, did you know that some authors won't update their stories unless they get a certain number of reviews from their readers? They actually demand a certain number and won't update until they get it! Talk about egos! Luckily I'm generous! (That's a joke.) But seriously, that's wrong. They better be a darn good author!


	7. Chapter 7:Carozón Abierto

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter 7: Carozón Abierto_

_Open Heart_

Misao started walking down the stairs but suddenly she stopped. She couldn't go any further; an enigmatic force was holding her back. Ayano had decided to take countermeasures, no matter how desperate Misao was to leave Ayano wanted an explanation. She kept a tight grip on Misao's wrist, holding her back. "Misao…I just want to talk to you," the orange top said. "Nyah!" Misao cried out. "Let go of me!"

Ayano refused, tightening her grip. "Misao…stopping running away from this. I just want to talk. You're acting crazy…"

"I said let go of me!"

"Misao, please. I just want to-"

"I said let go of me!"

Misao then violently jerked her arm back. "O-ow….Misao…you're hurting me…" Ayano said as she resisted the pain, feeling the muscles in her arm strained from holding back the much more powerful Misao. Misao couldn't hear her; all she wanted to do was escape. She yanked her arm again with greater force and now she was free. She began to walk away hastily from the scene only to glance back and see Ayano on her knees, holding her arm. "My arm…" Ayano moaned.

Misao's heart pummeled against her chest. In her carelessness and desire to retreat she inflicted physical pain on her best friend. She quickly turned back and ran towards her friend. "Ayano…I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Misao asked worriedly as she crouched down to examine it. She lifted the sleeve of Ayano's right arm. "I'm okay….you just pulled a little hard," Ayano said, rubbing her arm. "It hurts a little though…it's…kind of sore"

"Here, let me help you up…" Misao said, reaching out for Ayano's hold. Ayano gladly took it and stood back on her feet. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yanked my arm like that. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Misao said with deep concern. She continued to examine Ayano's arm for any marks or suspiciously soft parts. "I think I feel better," Ayano said, placing her sleeve back down.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" Misao asked, keeping her arms around Ayano. "No, I'm fine, really but I guess we should be heading to class. Promise me we'll talk about this later" Ayano said, mercilessly looking into Misao's eyes. "But….fine….if we have to," Misao resigned.

"Thank you," Ayano sweetly said now able to fully enjoy the feeling of Misao's hands on hers. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and started to embrace the presence of Misao again, hopeful that things would start to look better for the both of them now. The two walked down the empty halls, most of the students had already returned to class. Suddenly the bell rang, marking this as the second time they were late.

Misao glanced at Ayano, watching her rub the tender spot on her arm. The guilt was growing unbearable. "Are you positive you're not hurt?" Misao nearly shouted.

"Yes, I just want to massage the soreness," Ayano said, attending to her arm. It began to feel hotter than usual. Worst of all, it became painful to move it. Misao couldn't help but notice the pain Ayano was in as she kept the arm still. Simply moving it caused her to flinch. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office," Misao said, grabbing Ayano's hand. "But I'm fine….really…" Ayano calmly said but her usual tone fell back into a weak sound.

Misao sucked her teeth and released Ayano's hand from hers. "Fine, then you won't mind if I pull you by your supposedly unhurt arm right?" Misao asked knowing full well that Ayano was pretending nothing happened. Ayano sighed and gave her hand back to Misao. "I just didn't want you to think you hurt me…" Ayano quietly said.

"Ayano, if you think like that you could get into some real abusive relationships," Misao scolded as she carefully brought Ayano around the corner. "You would never hit me," Ayano said. "You're too sweet for that, even if I pushed you to the limit."

"You don't know anything about me…and quit talking about us like that," Misao coldly said. Ayano didn't respond. She figured this was related to the secrets Misao hid from her and assumed she would eventually be told everything. She smiled, making the best of the situation by grabbing tightly onto Misao's hand. Every second with her, even amongst the troubles, made Ayano happy. Watching Misao's brown, full hair bounced as they walked, Ayano turned pink. Even with a sore arm and a heart on the verge of joy and despair, she admired Misao's form and figure. Every detail satisfied her.

"Here we are," Misao said, letting go of Ayano's hand as the two stood before the nurse's office.

"Can you please stay with me while I rest? It gets a little lonely in there by myself," Ayano kindly asked. By Misao's curled eyebrows and worried expression she knew she would have company. Misao agreed and the two walked in casually. Misao pointed out a bed and Ayano took her spot, covering herself in the white sheets.

"Hey nurse. We're just here because her arm is a little sore," Misao explained.

"Oh, how did that happen?" the slim, youthful lady asked spinning her chair until it pointed towards Misao. Rubbing the back of her head, Misao tried to put on a smile but failed when she heard Ayano moaned from pain.

"Well…I kind of pulled it when we got in an argument…" Misao depressingly said. "So…is it alright if I stay here with her?"

"Of course," the nurse nodded.

Misao thanked her and pulled herself a spinning chair of her own alongside Ayano who watched every movement. Ayano peacefully shut her eyes as Misao took charge, lifting her friend's sleeve to check the arm again. She lightly poked it to see how Ayano would react. The redhead reflexively withdrew her arm from Misao. "Ayano…if it hurts tell me," Misao said. Her blatant attempts to mask her injury were becoming easier to detect. "I'll get you some ice," Misao calmly said. Ayano's blue eyes peeked over the sheets, watching as Misao walked over to the nurse, grabbing a small plastic bag in her. Sitting back down, Misao slowly brought the bag closer to the soft spot on the arm. "It's going to be cold," Misao warned, gently placing it on Ayano.

"I can hold it," Ayano said.

"No, I want to do it."

Ayano warmly grinned. Misao's look of concern melted her heart, this was the second time in her life Misao healed her injuries. A streak of pure red across her face made her feelings apparent. Happy with the sweetness of the moment, Ayano gripped on the sheets and curled her legs. Contrasting the wondrous mood was Misao's direct and frozen stare on the arm. Ayano noticed and looked at the bag of ice and then returned her sight to Misao. The gloomy mist in her eyes was beyond fair description.

"You feel guilty don't you?" Ayano asked, pulling the covers down.

Hesitating to answer, Misao nodded. "Yeah…I never thought I would hurt you."

"It's only a sore arm," Ayano said.

"But what's worst of all is that the only reason I'm even here with you is because I feel guilty."

Ayano's smile quickly grew. "I always liked that sweetness in you. It's one of my favorite traits about you."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Misao asked, oblivious to what Ayano was getting to. Ayano chuckled, turning her head away from Misao. "The reason you're guilty is that I'm a precious person to you…and you've helped me without guilt before right?"

"But…Ayano…I'm just losing my mind here. Nothing feels right anymore," Misao said. Ayano could sense her voice falling into unusual vibrations. She could hear trembles in it.

"Misao…I want you to be happy," Ayano said. "This isn't just about me. You and I are both wearing a mask."

"Now you're speaking in metaphors? That's unlike you. Just speak to me normally," Misao humorously yet miserably remarked, her eyes watering. Ayano raised her arm and stretched her hand over to Misao's, holding it tightly. "I've been living a lie and I'm only seventeen. I keep pretending to be something I'm not and it hurts me."

Following Misao, Ayano's voice trembled with emotion. She felt her soul reaching a peak. Amazingly, through the hand she held in hers, she could feel Misao's as well. She could also feel a cold pulse, not physically, an intangible feeling. Something was changing in both of them. Ayano couldn't stop smiling; she was finally reaching past Misao's mask and could finally caress her spirit.

"I know you're hurting too…but…it also hurts me to know that you won't let me help," Ayano continued. "I've never been this open to anybody…and I never talk like this to my parents or my friends. You're the person I care about most. This is the effect you have on me."

Misao stared, not knowing what to say to a flattering yet foreboding statement such as that. Ayano innocently looked at her with those sweet, passionate blue eyes that dug into the brunette's soul. "We're too young to be dealing with all this…" Misao said.

"And we're too old to keep making excuses" Ayano replied. "I want to know what you're hiding from me."

"Why do you keep asking me? You know it's hard and you know it bothers me," Misao said with hostility. "Why do you want to hurt me so much?"

"Hurt you? Misao, that's the last thing I would ever want to do. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then could you stop asking about my _secrets_? I really don't want to talk about it."

"But I want to help."

"How are you helping me?" Misao loudly asked. The conversation had unexpectedly shifted from sweet to aggressive and Ayano feared what may occur next. But she had to continue.

"Misao, if you keep these secrets bottled up they'll hurt you. I should know, they've hurt me," Ayano said, sitting up in the bed. Her hand still grasped onto Misao's, she wasn't going to let her retreat.

"Ayano….dammit," Misao said. "This….this is so hard. You've caused me so many problems!"

"Wha…what?" Ayano stuttered. Sudden shock blasted through her body.

"You heard me….because of you…I suffer like this… " Misao said. "I know it's a horrible thing to say but…I can't lie and blame someone else."

"Misao…please. Don't do anything rash. Just tell me, how am I hurting you? I want to hear it," Ayano said. She knew she was beyond controlling this situation; her emotions were getting the best of her. Misao was on the attack and each cruel word flew arrows into Ayano.

"I've been dealing with this for five years…" Misao said. "You've….you've ruined my life…"

Slowly, her mouth dropped. Ayano could feel her body fall apart, her eyes sinking back, her arms quivering and her skin gave her a cold sensation. "What…what did you say?" Ayano asked, unable to believe what Misao just said. Misao remained silent.

"Misao…what did you say? I ruined your life?" Ayano asked, now enveloped in rage. She had converted the fear and sadness into anger, she felt her limits crumbling to dust. All her mental and emotional anguish against the anguish of Misao created a storm of pain between the two.

"Ayano…"

"Get out," Ayano harshly said. "Just get out."

"Ayano…" Misao said.

"I said get out now!" Ayano said, raising her voice. The nurse stayed quiet, she knew this was not a time for her intervention. Misao couldn't believe what she was hearing. The affectionate, soft, sincere Ayano vanished instantly.

"Ayano…what are you-"

"Get. Out. I…I don't think I can forgive you for that…." Ayano said. "Now get out. Leave me alone."

Misao looked at Ayano, all she could see a fierce scowl eating away at the sweet image she used to cast. She never saw Ayano like this, she felt herself panicking just in her presence. Ayano returned all Misao's stares and glances with silence. The message was clear now. She rose from her seat and left the room, not saying another word.

Once the door closed Ayano turned to see Misao's shadow leave from behind the door. When she was certain Misao was gone she grabbed onto the sheet and her quivers traveled to her lips and eyes. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Misao stood in the hallway, now realizing what she did. The impact, the intensity felt lethal, it felt like an invisible dagger plugged itself in her chest. Misao, leaning against the wall, slowly lowered until she hit the ground. "What have I done?!" she said, crying as she hugged her legs. "I hurt her again! I said such stupid things and I hurt her! I didn't mean it! It just….it just came out! Why am I blaming her?! She didn't do anything!!"

The students in nearby rooms began to question what was happening outside their rooms. Teachers poked their heads out of their doors to see Misao sitting in the hallway, tears rolling down her face. One teacher stepped out of class, telling the students to behave while she dealt with the issue.

Hearing claps against the ground, Misao knew she was trouble. The teacher looked at the sobbing girl and couldn't resist frowning herself. She crouched down and placed her hand on Misao's back, rubbing it gently.

"Misao? Are you okay?" Kuroi asked. Misao shook her head. "No…I've done the most stupidest thing in my life! I'm not okay at all!" Misao cried out.

"What did you do?"

"I…I told Ayano that she ruined my life!"

"Minegishi? That sweet girl?"

"I know! I'm such an stupid idiot!"

Kuroi sighed and sat next to Misao, wrapping an arm around her student's shoulder. "You know….she's probably crying too," Kuroi said.

"I know that…" Misao said, rubbing her nose. "But she said she'll never forgive me. I hurt her that bad! And…and today….I injured her arm by pulling it too fast! All I do is hurt her!"

"Stop putting yourself down," Kuroi said. She paused to wave at the teachers, telling them to return to their classes. "I guess you don't understand people."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Misao asked. Kuroi smiled and took out her handkerchief, cleaning Misao's wet face. "People say stuff like that when they're mad. That's what people do. They say stupid stuff. I should know."

"But….what I said is beyond stupid…" Misao said, gripping onto her legs.

"Misao….when people say that kind of stuff….they never really mean it. Did you?"

"No…"

"There you go. Obviously you have some sort of problem that you need to sort out, especially if it's going to make you late to my class."

"I think you better go back and talk to Ayano," Kuroi suggested. "I'll email your homework and the lessons to you so you can take as long as you want."

Misao sniffed, wiping her eyes and her nose clean. "O-okay," she weakly said. "I'll give it a try."

"Isn't Minegishi your childhood friend or something?" Kuroi asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you don't give it a try, you do it and win!"

Misao nodded, her teacher was right. "You should probably give her some space for a while though. You should organize your thoughts too," Kuroi recommended as she lifted herself up.

"Thank you Kuroi-sensei," Misao bowed.

"No problem. You're my student so you're my responsibility."

With those words she walked back to class, leaving Misao to decide her future. Misao opened her cell phone and checked the time. "I'll wait for twenty minutes…then I'll go talk to Ayano and fix all of this."

Misao sat back down against the wall, letting time go by slowly. She kept her arms wrapped around her legs and allowed her thoughts to flow in harmony, connecting and resonating. Her heart braced itself for what she was about to do. This talk would define everything for Misao and any mistake could toss her off the edge. Focusing diligently, she organized her words and decided to reveal everything. Ayano deserved it.

At the strike of twenty minutes she rose from her spot on the ground and marched to the nurse's office with a burning determination. Opening the door wildly, Ayano greeted her with a surprised look. The nurse slid back behind the curtain so she could happily eavesdrop on the two's conversation. Misao gazed at Ayano with ferocity, she had to be strong for this.

"Misao…what are you doing here?" Ayano asked coldly. "I told you to leave."

"I know…" Misao softly said. "I came here just to talk."

"You didn't finish blaming me?"

"I want to apologize for what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

"You sure sounded like you did. Even if it's you Misao…it's difficult for me to accept a simple apology and clear all doubts that you don't look at me with malice or see me as a burden."

"I know…" Misao said, taking her seat at the chair. "I want to tell you everything…and I pray to God that you'll forgive me."

Ayano said nothing, she only watched. Misao squeezed her skirt and bit her lip, preparing to say things she never told anyone, to sacrifice her mask in order to keep Ayano and receive forgiveness. "I hurt you…" Misao said, her voice beginning to shake. "I…I am such a monster to you and you still listen to what I have to say!"

Suddenly Ayano felt Misao's head drop in her lap. The sheets slowly grew wet with tears from the fanged girl who silently cried on the bed. "You're too good for me. I…I do have feelings for you. I always have! For five years I've had them!" Misao confessed. "I…always knew it was more than a crush….and…and it scared me Ayano."

"I tried to deny it so many times but it kept coming back to haunt me. I was only twelve and…and every time I was with you…it was like a bittersweet sensation. I loved being with you, I loved everything about you….but at the same time…I was so scared of what I was becoming…I….I couldn't accept it."

"I tried looking at boys the same way I looked at you but nothing worked. I tried holding my breath around you, thinking of other things like sports and even tried spending less time with you but nothing worked! I was so scared and confused. It felt like I was just a blob…like I wasn't even anything. It made me feel like I had no personality if I could just wake up one day and start liking girls. It was as if I lost control over who I was."

"Ayano….when I was fourteen…I did something desperate and because of it…I made you cry so many times today and allowed myself to hurt you so badly….please forgive me! I…I started to…repress things. I started forgetting or denying the feelings and moments with you that made me feel so happy. In the end…I starting repressing so much I was ignorant and blind to what you were doing, to your feelings. I was clueless and…and when you kissed me…it's like you shattered everything I worked hard to maintain."

"After you kissed me I went into denial and cried all day at home. I erased messages and calls. I even fixed the house so I could forget you were even there. I tossed out the bento box you made for me and….and tried to forget the whole thing ever happened."

Ayano's heart beat quickly as each word unleash a new emotion in her. The one thing she felt overall was misery; she never knew Misao suffered like this.

"So…when I started repressing any feelings of you from my mind…other things went away…like complete happiness…some of my excitement…I was losing myself piece by piece. I've been miserable for years holding everything in and when you began to pierce my shield and wipe out my defenses…I felt so raw and naked…like you stripped me of everything I was and sent me as a blob into the world. I…I was so terrified that my efforts were futile and….but…but….I can't do it anymore. I want to be with you."

"I….really want to be with you. I feel better with you, you make me happy and I can't find a single flaw. You were always perfect for me and now…I might lose you. When I said you ruined my life….that was my breaking point…I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm sorry for what I've said. Please…forgive me."

Ayano watched as Misao rolled over, looking at her dead in the eyes. Her watery eyes and red face represented the sorrow and pain Misao herself had to share, the girl who lost herself while because she was already lost in the first place. Ayano held Misao's jiggly cheeks in her hand and smiled. She then burst into tears and embraced Misao, pulling her warm body to hers.

"I didn't mean what I said either!" Ayano cried out. "I forgive you!! I…I just wanted us to be happy! I wanted to at least hear a reason….thank you for trusting me."

"I'm so sorry!" Misao cried out, wrapping her arms around Ayano. "I've been such a jerk to you and all you've done is treated me nicely! I want to be with you, not out of guilt or sympathy. I…want to tell you one day that I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Long, long chapter! Anyway, onto paperwork. Let's see….ah yes! A note for you anonymous reviewers. I'm glad you enjoy my fanfic and responded to my questions but if you do not have an account I cannot reply to your reviews. I will not reply to you through my fanfics either….that's just sick. But I thank you for the reviews and hope you continue to read this story and enjoy it.

Author: Also check out Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro! It's a great manga, except for the weird drawings. The anime starts off poorly but that's because of fillers….

Author: Don't worry, this fanfic isn't ending.


	8. Chapter 8:Reflejo Reflexión

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter 8: Reflejo Reflexión_

_Reflection Reflection_

Ayano allowed her fingers to softly flow down Misao's bundle of brown hair as the brunette laid her head on Ayano's lap. The nurse turned her sights back to the paper work she had yet to finish, giving the girls the final piece of privacy they deserved. Silence breezed through the near empty office. Lying in white sheets and staring off into nothingness, Misao's golden eyes no longer watered as took a heavy breath, her body rising from the inhale. A seemingly eternal smile hung above her on Ayano's face, connecting to her rosary cheeks. A single reflection in the mirror would reveal the glow Ayano happily gleamed.

Misao confessed it all, the past and the present. Her feelings have been sealed away for five years and she's evaded any attempt for romantic involvement with Ayano. Though this created great concern within Ayano she was too overwhelmed with celebrative dances in her heart to care. Now with those words said the potential for the two of them expanded greatly. A possible relationship was on the horizon in the mind of Ayano. All that was necessary was Misao's final agreement and they could begin to fall in love.

"Misao…should we-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sending its beating sound through the hallways, the school bell caused Misao to raise her head from the sheets and look at the clock. "Wow….we've been here for about two hours," Misao muttered, surprised by the speed of time once again. "We should probably get going right? Time to go home."

Ayano nodded and reached for her bag on the ground. "Here, let me get that for you," Misao silently said, bending forward to grab the strap of the bag. Handing it to Ayano, she could see the glowing face of her friend, easy to see, Ayano was beyond happy. Misao curled her brows in worry, wondering why she did not feel the same way. Turning to see a reflection in the wall's mirror, her cheeks didn't glow. They hardly even blushed. "I finally confess…and I'm not the least bit flushed…" Misao thought to herself. "Why is that?"

"My arm feels better so we can go home whenever you want," Ayano said, holding her bag with the recently injured limb. Misao snapped out of her world and gave Ayano a nod, following her out of the nurse's office. As usual she opened the door for the carrot top but Ayano felt greater pleasure from this than ever before. Simply having the door opened for her by Misao gave her heart reason enough to beat like a marble against the floor.

Misao thought nothing of it, having done it numerous times before; it was as if nothing changed. The two walked down the hallway where students were randomly scattered walking in and out, to and fro. Ayano barely sensed their presence, too wrapped up in ribbons over the confession of her former friend and now potential lover. She waited for this moment for years and finally heard the words come from Misao's mouth. Her dreams were nothing to this, this was real. Walking down the hall, people stared at her, admiring and examining the sweet hue that lit her face a bright red. Looking at Misao and comparing the two, no one was able to decide what happened between them. Misao, contrasting Ayano, appeared miserable. Misao seemed like she only walked because she had to. Ayano was blinded by her fantasies and uncontrollable ecstasy to ever notice the emotionally torn face of the girl inches away from her.

Noticing the temperature slightly drop, Misao knew she and Ayano were coming close to the exit of the school, the gate that slowed her steps. Today, unlike every day before or after, she felt as if this gate would close something, lock it away forever. It held a decisive power that made little sense to her as if passing this door with Ayano could confirm everything. Misao questioned the unusual thoughts about a simple door, wondering if her brain was attempting to tell her something.

Glancing to the left, Ayano's cheery expression and gleeful steps toward the door made her realize what it all meant. Misao almost chuckled at the thought that her mind was so complex, doubting such poetic thought was possible for her. "Am I really doing this?" she thought to herself, smiling. "Am I really admitting that I like girls? More specifically, Ayano? Is this all really happening?"

Focusing on Ayano's form, Misao scanned everything: the shape and the curves, the color and the glow. "She is attractive…." Misao said as a warm front pushed her heart into action. "Ayano's pretty and all…but I'm not really excited at all about any of this…why? Shouldn't I be?"

Before she noticed she was already out of the school. The afternoon's bright sun caught her eyes off guard. Placing a shade of hand over them, Misao realized she passed the school's entrance without even thinking. "Oh well…" Misao said, looking back at the school in disappointment. It felt as if she lost her chance to take back what she said to Ayano, as if such a thing was possible. Then again, why was such an idea in her head?

"I must be losing my mind…" Misao said. Suddenly Ayano stopped in place, leading to Misao bumping into her. "Whoa….what are you doing?" Misao asked, lowering her hands from her eyes. Ayano grinned and turned her head so her hair could fall over the other side. "I just want to let you know, I'm going to call you when I get home so we can talk," Ayano happily said. "Maybe we can make some plans to go somewhere together. Just you and me."

"Like…a date?" Misao nervously asked, remembering that dates were usually the next step after confession. "Yep, any place is fine. I just want to have a nice day with you. So I'll call you later!" Ayano cheered, waving farewell as she walked down the alley towards her house. Misao waved back as a blank stare popped on her face. "A date? Why?"

Misao began slowly walking to her house, looking down the alley where Ayano walked. She could still see her large orange waterfall of hair shaking back and forth as she stepped further away. Misao could finally do what she wanted with Ayano gone. The brunette covered her eyes with one hand and stood still. Ever since the confession she felt her heart and mind filling with an unexplainable emotion. The murk negativity blocked every pleasure and possibility of joy. What stressed Misao more so was that this enigmatic feeling never appeared until she admitted her feelings.

Breaking down and crying in the middle of the sidewalk strongly tempted her. "I'm so confused…" Misao miserably muttered. "What am I doing? Why do I feel like this?" Taking her hand back from her face, she could see the traces of tears on her palm. "I need to go home and relax…" she said. "Straighten things up in my head, at least before Ayano calls me."

Misao assigned herself the task of clearing her head and solving all woes before she returned home. Time was short between then and now. Gravity held more power over her legs as she lessened the speed of her walk. "I can't…I just can't figure out what's wrong?! Am I really doing all of this? What is happening?!"

Misao gripped on her bag and quickly dashed towards her house, the only place that didn't confuse her or remind her of what was happening. Quickly opening the gates and rushing up the steps, she pulled out her key and unlocked the front door. "Hello dear," Mrs. Kusakabe greeted, "How was school today?"

"Fine," Misao quickly responded, not giving much attention to her family. Removing her shoes at the front, she hastily walked up the stairs and walked into her room, locking the door. Once inside, she tossed her bag against the wall and plopped onto her soft bed, covering herself with the thick blankets. Fortunately the window was already open and she wouldn't have to get up to enjoy the sounds of the neighborhoods. It was bird's chirping that usually calmed her in times of sorrow.

Gripping tightly onto the neck-high blankets, Misao peacefully burrowed herself into the warm layers, embracing the solitude. "Okay," she said to herself. "Now I can figure out what's going on inside my head."

She stared at the roof, allowing her mind to organize its thoughts. The only thing that came to her was the overwhelming pressure she felt back on the sidewalks and at a school. Misao was unable to decipher what was going on. The only option left was to blurt out whatever she thought of next. Tightening her eyes, Misao's small fingers held onto the blanket as she rummaged through her mind to find something to start with.

"Why…do I have to date Ayano?" Misao quietly said. "That's the problem."

"I have to date her….but why is that so depressing to me? I like her…I really do," Misao said as she flipped in her bed. "But what if I screw up or say something stupid? What if…she tries to kiss me again or touches my hand or…" Misao finally accepted the depressing waves within her, they now made sense. "I'm afraid…" Misao thought to herself. "I'm afraid and nervous about a bunch of things now too. It's starting to feel strange…and after so many years…" She could only describe the strange dissonance as a power that sent her between happiness and pain, either result being highly possible no matter what she chose.

Misao curled her legs under the blanket, bundling herself into a small ball. "I have to date her or she'll hate me again…"

Suddenly a buzzing entered the room. Misao rose from her blankets, having no idea what could make such a sound. She turned to find the object only to feel a shaking on her thigh. She reached for her pockets and pulled out her cell phone, seeing Ayano's name on blinking on the screen. Staring at the name, she decided what she had to do, not for Ayano but for herself. Misao flipped open the phone and closed it back again, cancelling the call. Her finger then moved to the side, holding down the button to shut it off.

"Hey, it's Misao!" the voice message happily stated. "I probably forgot to turn my phone on or something so just leave a message and I'll call you later!"

Ayano closed her phone, wondering why Misao did not pick up. "Did she really forget to turn her phone on?"

Misao placed the phone on the counter and stepped out of bed. "I'll just go take a bath and relax…" she said, rising from the mattress. Grabbing the towel and wash cloth from her closet, Misao made her way out of the room and into the hallway. She stopped at the sound of her parents talking downstairs. Misao tried to hear what they said but only received blurred speech. "I wonder if they'll keep me once I tell them how I feel about girls?"

Misao grinned, finding her own thoughts humorous. "Maybe they'll kick me out and I'll have to live with Ayano or something." She nearly laughed, walking back to the bathroom down the hall. Flicking the light on, the white-tiled bathroom existed as a sanctuary to her, free from the outside world. It was an Eden within an Eden to Misao where all her thoughts could flow easily.

Dropping to the floor, her clothes fell into a pile, later thrown to the side as Misao walked over and sat on the stool. Water poured into the large bowl as she turned the faucet. The sound alone created a rich peace throughout her entire body. Watching the water move, she could feel herself slowly reach a calm. The motive of her thoughts was propelled to the front of her mind. She was beginning to understand herself more.

"There's still too many things in my head," Misao muttered to herself, smiling that a solution could soon be reached. "I'm just too dumb to figure it all out in time." She twisted the faucet, letting the water pour out its last drops into the bowl. She lifted the rag and began rubbing it against her arm. "I wonder what Ayano even sees in me? What makes her like me so much? Why am I even afraid to date her? She's not the kind of person to hate me if I don't date her just yet anyway. I'm sure she would understand." She touched her cheeks afterwards, not feeling the burning blush she recognized on Ayano's face. Another question arose. "Is this why I don't feel the same way Ayano feels about me?"

Ayano lied down in her bed, holding up a magazine above her. In reality she had no idea what the articles said or what she was even reading. She just had to do something as she waited for Misao to call back. She prayed in her heart that everything was alright though she had her suspicions. Ayano felt ashamed that she ignored Misao's strange behavior after school, too obsessed with her own happiness. "Maybe I'm rushing into things," Ayano said. "She might have gotten the wrong idea."

Looking at the immobile phone, she began to worry that something was troubling Misao. "Maybe I should go see her and talk to her," Ayano wondered. "Well…what should I wear then?" She rose from the bed and swung open her closet, looking at the layout of various outfits. She always wanted to look her best for Misao.

"What will I have to do?" Misao asked herself. "Who's in charge? What if we get serious? Is this what love feels like?" Misao sat in her bed with a towel hanging off her neck, writing all the questions on a notepad. She found it too difficult to answer them one by one and instead resorting to just writing them down and thinking about them later. Minutes later she knew what to do. Misao got up from her bed and got dressed.

She walked into the kitchen and came out with a box in her hands. "Is everything okay?" Mrs. Kusakabe asked.

"Yeah, I'm just heading to the park," Misao declared, walking out of the house. It was twenty minutes later when Ayano knocked on the door. Mrs. Kusakabe dried her hands from cleaning the kitchen sink and opened the front door. "Yes? Oh, hello Ayano," she smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Kusakabe. Is Misao busy?" Ayano asked.

"Well, actually, she went to the park a few minutes ago."

"The park? But I told her I was going to call her…"

"She was also carrying a small box…I don't know what's inside but Misao's been acting strange lately…I really want to talk to her."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll go find her," Ayano smiled, hiding her worry behind an innocent smile. "At the park. I'm coming."

Ayano was clueless as to what Misao hoped to accomplish or what she was going through but she planned to solve it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: This chapter….I don't know what to say. I was just out of it today. No inspiration, no motivation. Must be writer's block or something. I've had plenty of sleep so what's going on? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Guess what though? My story has been added to a C2! I know that seems trivial but it's a mark of pride to me! Congratulations to myself! I feel accomplished now!

Author: Sorry about the late update too. Accounting projects, writer's block, the internet being slow, the website being filled with errors, stuff like that.


	9. Chapter 9:El Parque

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter 9: El Parque_

_The Park_

Ayano ran along the alley sidewalks while her hair remained in mid air, constantly flowing. Her blue eyes pierced every oncoming object in search of Misao as she came closer and closer to the park. Biting her tongue, Ayano mentally scolded herself for the current events; it was her selfish nature and self-centered thoughts that allowed her to ignore the miserable details on her friend's face. These were the reasons she used to justify Misao's behavior; but it also became the motivation to change things once she found her.

"Misao…has been acting differently lately…it's almost like she's always serious or in deep thought though…it's only been for a week or so," Ayano muttered between pants. Tired from running, she lessened her speed and resorted to walking, letting the ideas flow back in. "She never used to be like this," Ayano began to say out loud. "I wonder if it's because of me and all the pressure I put on her to confess." Walking considerably slower than before, she kept her eyes towards the ground, pondering how she's affected the two of them. First she compared the Misao now and the Misao from before, both she loved. She only wished for her to be happy again.

"Maybe I'm discovering something about Misao," Ayano said. "Or perhaps it's the effects of long term denial?" No matter the solution Ayano planned to succeed in restoring Misao to her joyous and excitable, old self-not just for herself but for Misao. Once her breathing returned to normal she began to run once more, seeing the park drawing itself to her. Determined eyes marked her face, seemingly having the power to pull her to Misao. Once she caught sight of a bush of brown hair on a bench she quickly turned and quietly walked towards it.

Misao silently sat on the hard bench amongst the short grass and scattered trees, barely moving. Every ounce of her energy was placed into her thoughts and the notepad of questions she read. Few were answered. Misao took this pessimistically, telling herself it was impossible to answer them all and figure out who she is.

"Misao?" Ayano kindly said, her smile feigning surprise. "Oh!" Misao said in shock, instinctively hiding her notepad away into her pocket. "What are you doing here?"

Ayano sat down, unable to get any closer because of Misao's box that created a distance between the two. "You didn't call back," Ayano said, staring at Misao with curiosity as to what she could possibly say. Misao curled her brow for an unexplainable reason, maybe it was the stress or confusion getting to her.

"Yeah," she responded. "I know."

"Why not? Is something wrong? You can tell me." Ayano said, attempting to lean over the box. Her hand bumped into it, nearly pushing it off the edge of the bench.

"Sorry," Ayano apologized, adjusting it securely. "What's in there anyway?"

"You should know," Misao smiled. "That's the bento box you fixed me on Saturday."

"You kept it?"

"Yeah…all the way in the back of my refrigerator. You made me meatballs and chicken teriyaki with rice. You always do stuff like that. I took with me…because it helped me relaxed."

Ayano chuckled; glad to hear a pleasant tone in her friend's voice. "It's because you like those things the most in your lunch. But I don't recommend letting food relax you too much. You could develop an eating disorder."

"I'm not that crazy," Misao said, now gazing at the sky ahead. "So…how did you know I was here?"

"I went to your house and your mother told me. I was…worried about you. You've been acting differently all day…maybe for a while." Ayano explained. Her hands began to grip onto her skirt as a feeling of nervousness crept along her back. "Can…can you please tell me what's wrong? I really want to help."

"Yeah…I wanted to tell you anyway," Misao sighed. She leaned downwards, her elbows resting on her thighs with her head on her hands. "I just needed to figure things out first."

"Like what?"

"Like why I can't be as enthusiastic about us liking each other as much as you are." Misao bluntly said. "I was worried that my feelings were beginning to grow empty but then…I sensed a different problem…a different reason."

"What's that?" Ayano asked.

"I'm lost. I feel a little lost like all my questions can't be answered and something bad will happen if they're not."

"Is that what that notepad was about? The one you tried to hide?" Ayano casually asked.

Misao smiled, surprised by Ayano's sharp eyes. "Yeah…" she said as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Maybe you can help me answer some of these." Handing it over the bento box, Misao felt a sting of hope as she felt the note pad fly out of her hand. Ayano began reading attentively, examining each question and the details of it. She had to concentrate and help Misao fix everything.

Misao watched amazed at how diligent Ayano seemed to be in helping her. A stare became a gaze, and that gaze was becoming admiration. Ayano, finishing the questions, placed pad in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Misao asked.

"Just taking care of all your problems," Ayano smiled. "When did you lose all that spirit?"

"Spirit?"

"You know, all the courage and energy you had? Why is it so hard for you to answer questions you know exactly how to answer?"

"I don't understand what you're saying," Misao grunted.

"I'm saying…stop worrying," Ayano kindly said. "Stop worrying about what will happen to us or how will people react. Stop worrying about if you're ready or not, you already know, you just keep clouding it with more questions."

"Ayano. It's not that simple," Misao said, bringing her feet onto the bench, wrapping her arms around her legs. "What if I lose you as a girlfriend and a friend or I screw up?"

"I'll forgive you and you'll forgive me," Ayano said. "Just ask yourself, do you have feelings for me?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Misao defensively said.

"Good. Now just accept those feelings. That's the only problem," Ayano said.

"Just accept them? How can that be the only problem?" Misao asked in utter disbelief.

"Because…the Misao I know would take what she wants and work hard to be the best person she can be. If you really like me then you would come and get me…so what else could be the problem besides acceptance of yourself?" Ayano explained.

Misao looked at her with bright eyes, speechless to the advice. How could someone just come by and make her feel so relieved and satisfied like this? Misao felt as if most of her problems swept away with those words, the truth had been shown to her in an instant. Then she realized something.

"You're definitely right," she said. "But…there's more to it. To tell you the truth…I'm surprised you said that I was having trouble accepting it. I guess…I was in denial of that too. It's as if you read my mind and hearing my worries come out of your mouth….really helped me."

"There's a greater reason for all these questions and all this confusion," Misao said. She squeezed her legs and brought them closer until she felt jeans along her shirt. "It's fear."

Ayano looked as Misao's split second joy reverted back to the previous face of worry and woe. "I'm afraid," Misao said. "Of accepting it and I'm afraid of a lot of other things. I'm worried that I'll do something stupid and mess up this relationship or I'll hurt you again. I might get the wrong message or misunderstand you. I might even worsen our friendship and end everything completely."

"Please don't place all the responsibility onto yourself. A relationship is a two person job. And you're not stupid," Ayano said. "You're the only person I know who could dig so deep into their selves and face your problems head on."

"And…when were you the kind of girl who would run away from a problem you knew you could solve?" Ayano asked. "There's a solution because you want one to exist, because you want to be with me."

"I know…" Misao said, resting her head on her knees. "I know that things will probably turn out good in the end but I'm still afraid. There's no guarantee."

"The best things in life have no guarantee," Ayano smiled. "If I can help you in any way, please tell me. I want to be with you and most of all I want to see you happy and energetic again."

"Ayano, I'm always going to be afraid that I'll screw things up but….I'll gather the strength to face it…just so I can be with you," Misao grinned with a fang. "Can I ask you a favor though?"

"Of course," Ayano said.

"You're going to learn a lot about me that you didn't know before and I might over react to certain things so…can we start things off slowly?"

"Of course! We'll go step by step. I don't want to pressure you into anything…which reminds me….can I ask you a favor?" Ayano said.

"Sure."

"Well….it's kind of embarrassing but…could you forgive me in advance if I invade your personal space or be too flirtatious?"

"Flirtatious? You're saying you might grope me or something?"

"Well…not to that extreme….but basically," Ayano blushed. "Sometimes I can't control myself around you."

"Yeah…I'll do that" Misao smiled. "Just don't get too frisky." She couldn't help but laugh. Ayano felt her body relax, hearing the peaceful laughter of her sweetheart sing its way into her heart. Misao was returning to her livelier self. "What kind of dark side are you hiding from me?" Misao grinned, letting her sharp tooth poke out.

Ayano blushed and gave off a grin. She then looked at the bento box between them and pointed at it. "It's cute how nervous you are, using a bento box to makes sure I don't get too close to you. Will I make you blush if I do?" Ayano teased.

"Well…you know…I just placed it there and all" Misao nervously said as she watched Ayano move closer to her. Her cheeks quickly flushed with a tender pink. Misao tried to move away but ran out of bench to retreat to. Ayano giggled and reached over the box to grab Misao's hand. "This is fine," Ayano smiled. "I don't want to make you blush to death."

Misao, surprised, looked at their hands and then looked at Ayano's joyous expression. She nodded, relaxing her muscles and letting herself loosen up to enjoy the simple gesture. The two turned towards the cloudy sky and viewed it in peace. Ayano closed her eyes, relieved that she could make Misao happy again though she still held a deep concern within her mind; something she knew would cause problems later on. For now Ayano ignored it, embracing the tenderness of the moment. She slowly rested her head on Misao's shoulder only to feel her flinch. Ayano quickly pulled her head back. "Sorry," Ayano said.

"It's okay," Misao smiled, half-chuckling.

"So…Misao. I don't want to force you to but…are you ready for us to go on our first date?" Ayano asked.

Misao remained silent for a few seconds, watching the clouds pass by. She smirked with confidence. "Yeah, I'm ready to do that. In fact, it'll be this Friday and I'll take you out and decide where we go."

"That's more than I could hope for," Ayano serenely said, giving Misao a squeeze. She turned and admired Misao, the gentle breeze that flew underneath her hair, the golden eyes that held the world in their sights and the adorable face that made her heart jump. She finally had a chance to make Misao happy.

"You know Misao…if you ever feel worried or afraid…just talk to me. I'll listen," Ayano warmly said. "I want to be there for you."

"Me too," Misao said. "Let me know if I ever screw up and I'll fix it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Shorter than usual but I already got the next chapter planned out! Wonderful! Don't forget to give me your succulent reviews! I'll be waiting! Also, are there any benefits to being a beta-reader? I just checked my profile and they added it as a feature.


	10. Chapter 10:Dias Nuevos

**Máscara Sonreindo**

_Chapter 9: Dias Nuevos_

_New Days_

Rising instantly from bed, Misao's beating heart pumped a surge of pure excitement throughout her entire body. It was her first thought of the day, the almost instinctive thing to pop in her mind as she awoke, that today was her first date with Ayano. Misao felt the emotion pump her entire soul, the pleasant anxiety-joy symphony that played in her chest. Starting her day as normal, she walked out of her room and entered the bathroom, blocking her eyes from the scorching lights. After quickly adapting she hurriedly brushed her teeth, focusing on the task more than ever. The pointed fang was her last target as it was the most noticeable tooth she had. Despite this Friday being a date night for her the tooth always demanded the most attention above any other part of her face.

Once she finished she stomped down the stairs and swirled herself into the kitchen, catching her parents off guard.

"Good morning Misao," Mrs. Kusakabe happily greeted, temporarily turning away from the stove to see an excited glow on her daughter's face. "You look pretty worked up. Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine. Just got up too quickly," Misao smiled. She took her seat across from her father who busily read the lawn magazine with a cup of coffee. Waiting for time to pass and combined with her endless excitement she began to tap her fingers across the table while her eyes traveled the room.

"So, you're going to hang out with Ayano today right?" Mrs. Kusakabe asked as she began preparing plates.

"Yep, I might be gone for a few hours. I might even eat dinner at her place," Misao said. She began to dig into her breakfast the second it was presented to her. Mrs. Kusakabe watched her daughter wolf down the scrambled eggs and bacon, feeling a change in her that wasn't present before. Misao seemed a looser now.

"I'm done!" Misao cheered. Her parents looked in awe at her empty plate and could only watch as she placed it into the sink. "I'll do the dishes after breakfast," she added, much to their surprise.

"Ok, thank you dear," Mrs. Kusakabe said, trying to retain a normal composure. Yet again she watched her daughter as she walked out of the room. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mr. Kusakabe smugly grinned.

"Yep, I better go talk to her then," she smiled, patting her husband on the back before she went up the stairs. Misao pulled out a small glass cat from the top of her closet and brought it to her bed. Removing the top and flipping it over, bills and coins fell onto the bed. She placed the container to the side and began recounting her money, skimming through the bills and then counting the coins.

"Hmm…is thirty three dollars enough? Maybe I should use more," Misao said as she picked up more bills from the sloppy pile. Her mother observed this through a crack in the door.

"Hey Misao!" she happily said. "Whatcha doing?" Misao quickly flinched and hugged the money she held in order to hide it.

"Mom! You scared me!" Misao said.

"Sorry, just making sure you're not doing drugs and what not," Mrs. Kusakabe laughed, patting her daughter on the back. Casually, she sat herself down on the mattress and looked at the small pile of money Misao was counting. She found it adorable. "So, is thirty three dollars enough for what?" she slyly asked.

"You…heard me?" Misao asked.

"Of course. Us mothers have the ears of a cat," her mother teased. "I'm also very intelligent. I was a young girl too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you really going to Ayano's house? Or are you going out with a boy?" A thin grin slid across her mother's face as those words came out. Misao knew she was in trouble. What was she to do? Lie?

"I'm not dating any boys," Misao calmly said, making sure to look her mother straight in the eyes. "I just like to count my money once in a while."

"I don't know about that…you seem rather excited today. In fact I recognize that little red in your cheeks and the shimmer in your eyes," Mrs. Kusakabe warmly said. "It's just like the one I had when I starting getting serious with your father, after I tamed and trained him that is."

"I'm not dating any boys mom," Misao said. "Just going to Ayano's today."

Misao now knew the issue she would have to face was coming sooner than she had hoped. If she were to start dating Ayano, at one time or another, she would have to tell her parents the truth. Her most weighted fear was one of rejection. For now the only thing she could do, what she felt she was forced to do, was to keep it a secret. She wanted to enjoy at least some time with Ayano before risking the chance of angering her parents.

Mrs. Kusakabe rested her chin on her hand and gave a warm yet enigmatic smile, one that hinted of an untold wisdom. "You know Misao…if the one you're dating is Ayano, it's okay to tell us."

A bolt struck Misao's chest. Impossible. It was simply impossible. Misao, completely caught off guard and lost in utter shock, couldn't say a single word. In a single breath her mother revealed her knowledge of what she tried to hide from everyone, even from Ayano, for five years. Mrs. Kusakabe simply smiled knowing that she hit the mark. The proof of her suspicions was all laid out in Misao's expression.

"So….I can take that as a yes?" she humorously asked.

"How did you know?" Misao whispered.

"Well, you hid it pretty well from me but it was all pretty easy to figure out after your world history teacher called me about your incident the other day."

"Kuroi-sensei? You mean she told you about me in the hallway?"

"Yes. I was especially worried after you came home and left for the park but that excited mood you have and seeing you count all this money has given me the answer. You really should have come to me. I was worried about you."

"Sorry…" Misao apologized, realizing her doubt may have unintentionally hurt her mother's feelings.

"It's all done now," Mrs. Kusakabe happily said, waving away the awkwardness. "Now it's time for girl talk. How long have you liked her?"

"Girl talk?" Misao asked in disbelief. "You really want to hear about Ayano that much?"

"Well of course! I want to know more about the girl my daughter has grown up with and is now dating," she casually replied. Her eyes demanded information while burning with the youthful curiosity of a schoolgirl. "So, answer the question."

"Umm….five years…" Misao quietly said. Mrs. Kusakabe said nothing. She gave Misao a stare of shock and backed away. "Mom?"

"What the hell Misao? Five years? What are you, crazy?" she critically asked.

"It was hard," Misao said.

"Well, I guess some lovers take longer than others…but anyway! How about her butt or her breasts? How are they?"

"Wha-wha-what?! I don't look at that kind of stuff!" Misao defended. Twice her own parent had left her in complete surprise. She was beginning to understand what kind of person she was with each shocking sentence.

"I'm sure Ayano looks at your body," the older woman calmly said. "It's only natural for someone to do that. It's perfectly normal. Don't let her young looks go to waste. Girls like the occasional glance. From someone they like or know," she sternly said, glaring at Misao's dad as he walked by in the hallway.

"He couldn't keep his perverted eyes off of me on the first date. I just knew he was stripping me in his mind. Not only that but he had the audacity to admit it too!"

"Dad? Oh, does he know about me and Ayano?" Misao quickly asked, forgetting to hear all sides of the story.

"Yep, I told him instantly after I got the call from your teacher. We were surprised but as long as we get grandchildren we don't care. We still love you with all our hearts," her mother smiled. Misao couldn't resist grinning either and leaned towards her mother, wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you," Misao whispered.

"No need to thank us. You just be nice to Ayano on your date today and don't forget to check out that ass!"

"You sound like one of my friends at school," Misao sighed, watching her mother laugh at her own jokes. Misao returned to counting her money when she suddenly noticed a strange lump in her pocket. Pulling out the mysterious object, Misao raised her brow in bewilderment. "Fifty dollars? Where did this money come from?"

Her mother smiled, letting her daughter catch her joyous expression. "Mom….you snuck this in my pocket during the hug? I thought I felt something weird…"

"Pretty slick huh?" Mrs. Kusakabe bragged. "I told you you should have told us earlier. That's to spend on your date so you two can enjoy yourselves to the fullest."

"Thank you…" Misao happily muttered.

"You're welcome baby. Maybe since you're a lesbian that's why you're so good at sports!"

"Mom…please don't say such risky and stereotypical jokes. You might offend somebody," Misao scolded. "And besides I like sports even if I weren't a lesbian."

"I know, I know. It was just a joke honey. At least me and your father can have some alone time when you're out with Ayano. Ooh! Tell her I said hi too!"

"Yeah…because that's how dates start…" Misao sarcastically remarked. "And it'll be a while before I invite her over here if you're going to tell offensive jokes."

"Planning for the future already? Are you sure you just _like_ this girl?" her mother smirked. Misao answered the question with a burning blush, fussing at her mother to leave the room so she could get ready. At this current time she was nowhere near ready to say anything like that to anyone. Besides, her and Ayano planned ahead to take the relationship slowly, a request she prayed Ayano would fulfill.

Misao plopped backwards onto the soft mattress, letting out a breath of relief. The problem of telling her parents had worked itself out and the remaining task for the day was to make Ayano happy and to learn more about her. There was only so much their childhood and high school years could teach them about each other, especially when both wore masking personalities to trick the other. For once in there lives the two had the opportunity to be completely honest and open with each other and for once Misao wanted to grab that chance.

Ayano lightly walked across her room, a brush in hand as she pranced towards her mirror. In her cheeks was a serene humming that soothed her throbbing chest. Brushing her hair at the desk, she closed her eyes and began to softly sing. Her mother, Mrs. Minegishi, stood in front of the door, enjoying the comforting rhythm and lovely sound of Ayano's sweet voice.

"Ayano…"

"Oh, mom…you scared me," Ayano nervously smiled, instantly putting her singing to a halt. Mrs. Minegishi nodded and walked into the spacious room, taking a spot on the large, well-made bed. Ayano returned to brushing her hair, humming as she checked her reflection. Her mother gazed at the gentle curve in her daughter's smile.

"You know, it's been a while since I caught you singing to yourself," her mother pointed out, grinning at the light red hue on her daughter's face. "Did anything happen with Misao?"

Ayano grinned and added the final swipes, wiping back her loose strands of hair. "Today we're finally going on a date together. She even said she'll choose all the places to go. I think she's really getting into it now."

"That's good…"

"Is something the matter mom?"

"Not at all. I'm just happy you're able to go out and do stuff like this. I was worried that maybe the divorce was bothering you."

Sighing deeply, Ayano shook her head. "No, I'm perfectly fine with it," Ayano calmly said. She rose from the chair and headed towards the closet, ready to pick her outfit for the date.

"Are you sure? If there's anything you want to say just say it. I'm your mother after all."

"The only problem is the divorce itself," Ayano said. "But as long as I get to see Daddy I really don't have a problem. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure. I'll let you enjoy your date today. Just remember I'm here if you need to talk," reminded Mrs. Minegishi before exiting the room. She headed back downstairs where she prepared to finish signing the last of the divorce papers. Ayano closed the door and locked it once her mother left. Sitting quietly on the bed, she stared outside her window and sighed. "It hurts more when you keep talking about it…"

Suddenly a loud rattling came from her desk. She looked at her cell phone and hurriedly got up to get it. "Hello, this is Ayano."

"Why are you talking so formally? It's me, Misao. You ready for our date today?"

"Yes, I just need to pick out something to wear," Ayano said as she looked at her closet. There were more outfits to choose from this year, more than there ever was before. "Although I have so much to choose from it's always hard to pick the perfect one."

"Well, you don't need to dress up too fancy for me. We're just going into the city today. Don't overdress like you did at the movies either," Misao laughed. Ayano chuckled along, embarrassed by the memory. At the same time she was glad that she had such a memory with Misao. "Don't worry. I'll try my best this time," Ayano happily said. "Where should we meet?"

"Just come to the Metro Station at one. I'll see you there," Misao said, hanging up the phone shortly afterwards. There first date was only a few hours away. Ayano's depressing reminder of the divorce vanished and the excitement flew back in. She began skimming through her wardrobe once again and lit with awe as she pulled out the perfect choice. "I'm going to learn as much about Misao as I can today," she cheered. Resisting the urge to let herself go and squeal with excitement, she hopped on her bed and hugged one of her stuffed animals.

Misao leaned against one of the station's pillars, keeping an eye on every train that stopped. The wretched scent of businessmen sweat and rotting morning breakfasts failed to distract her from today's event. Constantly checking her cell phone for the time, she stopped at the sound of a slowing train. Packing her phone away, her heart thumped harder with the sight of Ayano through the train windows. "She's here!" Misao gladly told herself. Misao stood in front of the window and waved. Ayano waved back and smiled, heading out of the train and walking up to Misao.

"Hello," Ayano kindly said, already losing to the flushing feelings in her cheeks.

"Hey. You ready?" Misao asked.

"Yes. I'm ready for our first date together." Ayano said, glad she was able to say those words at long last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Is it just me or is Misao the cutest Lucky star character? She makes those weird sounds and looks like a cat. She also has the perfect voice for her character and a fang! It's a shame they didn't use her more. I think I'm in love.

Ayano: Oh dear….that's going to be a problem.

Author: Hmm? What are you talking about?

Ayano: Misao's dating me. She doesn't want you. And I'm sure you don't want to end up underwater tied in ropes. Do you?

Author: Whoa….it was just a joke. Aren't you acting a little OOC right now?

Ayano: So you do want to die?

Author: Help!!!


	11. Mensaje Del Autor

**Mensaje del Autor**

_Message From The Author_

_EDIT: Ignore this and move on. I wrote this weeks ago and it no longer has any meaning. I'm afraid to delete because I don't want to risk losing any of the reviews I got from it. I like to keep a high number so just move on to the next chapter and thank you for reading so far! _

Greetings, it is I- Author!

I regret to inform you that I will be taking a one week-give or take a couple of days- vacation from fanfiction writing. Nope, I'm doing it to be lazy. I'm going on a journey! Spiritually of course. I will train during Spring Break so I can improve my writing and story-telling skills, learn more Spanish and Japanese, and practice my art. I also need to rebuild my confidence in my writing. The chapter I had planned for today just didn't work for me…it seemed horribly unfit to the rest of the story. So I'll use this time to rest, learn, and practice. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will return to this website shortly, I just need a break for a while. I will answer all PMs and reply to all reviews that I receive so feel free to send them.

Next Chapter will be about Misao and Ayano's first date together, in case you forgot. See ya in a week or so! And forgive me!


	12. Chapter 11:Rompehielos

**Máscara Sonreindo**

Chapter 11: Rompehielos

Icebreaker

Author's Note: I'm back! I've been working hard but of course I'm no writing genius yet. I feel like I'm finally seeing the basic shape of what it takes to write a good story. It'll be a while before I'm as good as I want to be but that's what practice is for. Oh, and please tell me if the title to this chapter is correct. I got it from the dictionary but it jsut doesn't seem right. Don't worry, I'll fix the other titles as well later.

Ayano's bright orange river of hair gently flowed alongside the air as she stepped closer and closer to Misao. An almost gravitational pull took hold of Misao's golden eyes, directing her sight to the graceful angel whose beauty was only enhanced by the long, fluffy skirt she wore and the innocent gleam in her smile. "I've….I never knew she looked this good…" Misao thought to herself, absolutely motionless in awe. Only a foot away, Ayano stopped in her sandals and leaned her head to the side, letting her hair elegantly dangle in front of her ear.

Misao quickly turned away, wishing to hide the blatant amazement and stares she gave. "Hello Misao," Ayano sweetly said, restraining her abundant excitement. "He-hey," Misao muttered, constantly moving her head in every direction but Ayano's.

"Come on," Misao told herself. "You have to compliment her! She probably worked really hard to look this good…I'll probably hurt her if I don't say something…"

"You look good," Misao quietly said.

"Oh," Ayano peeped, feeling a greater streak of blush travel through her cheeks. "Thank you. You look wonderful Misao. You always do."

Such a statement placed Misao back into an awkward state. Her compliment was nothing compared to Ayano's. It became simple to see where each girl stood in the relationship. Misao was well aware of her own bashfulness but the eagerness and hidden excitement of the girl standing before her slowly became more apparent.

"It might get hot later…are you sure you should be wearing such baggy jeans?" Ayano asked, gripping onto her purse with both hands. Misao raised her eyebrows, hoping Ayano wasn't suspecting the purpose behind her odd choice of clothing. "It'll be fine," Misao reassured. "I saw the forecast for today anyway."

"Oh, if it's okay with you then," Ayano said. "So, where are we headed first?" The excitement began to pump strongly in her again as thejoyouslynervousgirls anticipated the upcoming day. Misao glanced at Ayano, embracing the start of their first date and prayed in soul that she could please Ayano. "Well," Misao said. "I want to make it a surprise. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be wonderful," Ayano enthusiastically smiled, tightening her body in throbbing anticipation. The two began their ascent from the underground subway station, Misao leading the way up the stairs. As they traveled through the crowds on each step, Misao would frequently look back at Ayano, worried as the words of her mother poked at her head.

"I wonder…if Ayano is looking at my butt right now…" Misao wondered. "That's why I wore these jeans…so she wouldn't stare at me."

Ayano's bright eyes met with Misao's, seemingly asking if anything was wrong. Misao weakly smiled and turned back to the front, seeing the exit to the city coming closer. Once out, she comfortably stretched and moaned, fully recovering from the train ride. She made sure to keep one eye open, catching Ayano happily gazing at her once again. "Why does she look at me so much?" Misao wondered.

Giving her a momentary stare, Misao curled her brow in concern. "Is something wrong? Is there something in my hair?" Ayano nervously asked, already examining her hair with gentle care.

"No…I just…my mind went blank," Misao said. "This is our first date after all. I don't want to make any mistakes."

"I know you'll do fine," Ayano said. "You're such a hard worker."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You do track, you study, you do salsa and help me out, you're nice to your parents and help around the house."

"Ok, ok. I get it," Misao blushed. "You seem to know a lot about me already."

"Why wouldn't I? I've been with you since we were children."

Misao then looked away, sending her eyes to the lightly gray skies above, saying nothing.

"Is something wrong?" Ayano asked.

"Hmm?" Misao popped, not realizing the trance she went into. "Oh…it's nothing. It's just…now that I think about it, this is really romantic. Beyond anything I expected. Two childhood friends...dating each other."

Ayano gently giggled. "I know exactly what you mean. I guess this is how those couples in anime always feel like."

Misao smiled, letting her fang poke out. "Yeah. Why don't we get started then? To the first spot on our list!"

Misao waited for Ayano to join her side, walking down the sidewalk with a comforting warmth massaging her side. It made her wary and nervous at first but slowly Misao embraced the pleasant sensation. She even went as far as to scoot closer to the source. "You're warm," Misao said. "Whoa! Wait…I mean-"

"It's okay," Ayano kindly said. "I guess we're both a little bashful. But…I didn't forget my promise, to take things slowly until you're comfortable."

"Thanks."

"Hey look!" Ayano happily said, walking ahead of Misao. She stopped in front of a store window, leaning downwards as she admired unknown objects. The brunette quickly followed, leaning next to her to see a windowsill full of cakes. "These look wonderful," Ayano said, admiring the soft textures and gleam of each dish.

"Yeah, they do," Misao smiled. "Especially that one!"

Ayano followed the finger Misao pointed with to a chocolate cake covered in vanilla frosting. She took note of this for future reference while moving her gaze to the corner of her eyes, watching Misao mentally drool over the desserts. Misao rose first from the window, ready to leave and continue on. Ayano followed, returning to Misao's side again. "Is this what people do on dates? Stop to look at cakes and not even buy one?" Misao questioned. The simple smile on her companion's face reassured it such a question didn't even matter.

"Here it is!" Misao declared, confidently holding her hips. The two stood in front of a one story building. A sign on top read "Ice Harmony", failing to provide a sufficient hint to Ayano as to what was actually inside. "What is this place?" she asked.

"I'll let you be surprised," Misao said, gleefully taking the lead into the building. She kept her manners and held the door for Ayano, following her into the cold building. Immediately Ayano detected a weak scent to the place but hugged herself to keep warm. "It's an ice-skating rink!" Misao revealed. She looked for Ayano's reaction, only to see the poor girl rubbing her arms.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Misao softly apologized. "I already made a mistake! I never told you to wear something warm. I'm so stupid!"

"It's okay. We can just rent coats with the skates right?" Ayano reassured, taking an optimistic view on the situation.

"Are you sure? Because if you want to leave we can. I don't want you to suffer."

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

"Okay…"

Guiding Ayano to the counter, Misao quickly began to feel her confidence slip away. "I've already made a mistake. I'm so stupid. I can tell she's bothered. Why the heck did I have to pick this place anyway?!"

Suddenly a warm hand clapped onto her shoulder. Misao turned to see Ayano smiling. "I know what you're probably thinking."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're probably worried that you made a bad decision right?"

"…."

"This is going to be fun. Just relax. All I need is a coat and everything will be better."

"Yeah, you're right!" Misao happily said. A boost was all she needed to regain her composure. Misao walked up to the clerk as Ayano sat down on a bench, waiting for the skates and coat.

"Two pairs of skates and a large coat," Misao ordered. "Sizes 10 and…um…what's your size Ayano?"

"10!"

"Two size 10s!"

Ayano was greeted with a covering warmth shortly after, feeling the coat wrap around her body. The goose bumps vanished as the warmth surrounded her. Misao sat next to her, placing her skates on with ease. Ayano watched, examining how Misao tied the laces and tightened the shoes. "Ok, are you ready?" Misao asked.

"Let me just put my skates on," Ayano said, kneeling down to get them.

"You've never ice skated before have you?" Misao smugly asked.

"Well…not really," Ayano blushed. "But…will you teach me?"

"Of course. I'll start by helping you with your skates."

Kneeling to the ground, Misao took hold of the boots and began to slip Ayano's feet into the skates. Bright red hues were painted onto Ayano's face as she felt the push against her feet. Misao had to grab her feet temporarily, deepening the pleasure. "There we go! We're ready to skate!" Misao happily said, feeling the date starting off on the right foot. "Here, I'll help you to the rink."

Ayano took hold of the brunette's hand, carefully stepping onto the ice after Misao. She nearly dropped but was rescued by the sudden grip on her hips. Misao stared widely at her, both pairs of eyes stuck in the presence of the other. Quickly retreating her hand, Misao turned to hide her red face as Ayano smiled with serenity. "So…um…how about we start?" Misao nervously asked. Ayano nodded, reaching for Misao's hand again. Surprised, Misao tried to withdraw it but Ayano kept her grip. "If I don't hold onto you I'll fall," Ayano grinned. She was using this opportune moment to hold hands, knowing Misao wouldn't allow her to slip.

"Hmm? Why are you grinning like that?" Ayano asked, curving her head to see the unusual expression on Misao's face.

"What? Oh…this? I don't know. Guess I'm kind of excited to see you mess up," Misao confessed.

"Mess up? Why?"

"I hardly get to ever see you wobble or fumble around."

"Is that why you brought me here? To see me be clumsy?"

"Well…not really. Don't worry. Everyone's first time is a little embarrassing but I'm here to help."

"Thank you," Ayano said, squeezing the hand in her palm. Misao gave the ice a gentle kick in order to propel the two closer to the center. The first push sent a slight rush through Ayano, the sensation of ice skating had already began to excite her. Soon her mind drifted into fantasy as she recalled the stories she read and watched. "This is usually wear one of the couple slips and is saved by the other," Ayano thought to herself, glancing at Misao who stood confidently among the skaters. "I'm in safe hands."

Then a foot slipped. Ayano instantly found herself on the ground, rubbing her bottom. "Are you okay?" Misao grinned, lending out a hand.

"Yes…but why didn't you save me?"

"Save you? Everyone falls their first time. Besides, you fell too fast. It looks like you were in another world or something."

Pulling herself with the aid of Misao, Ayano rose back to her feet, wobbling still. Misao resisted the powerful urge that tickled her chest and tightened her cheeks. Turning, Ayano was unaware of the inner struggle Misao fought, the resistance she put up not to laugh at her folly.

"Ok, I'm going to give you a little push now," Misao said. "You don't have to move at all, just let me move you."

Ayano nodded, feeling a hand on her back. Suddenly she was sliding across the ice, the strange new feeling causing her legs to once again wobble.

"Oh no!" Ayano called out before falling once more.

Misao held back the urge and skated back to Ayano, helping her up again.

"Don't….don't be nervous," Misao chuckled.

"You want to laugh at me," Ayano pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm really trying not to. Here, let's try again."

Returning to a vertical stance, Ayano was softly pushed across the ice, wobbling until she fell. Before Misao could make it Ayano took the liberty of lifting herself up and fell once more. She continued to fall over and over again, forcibly having to grip onto the railings to protect her self. As Misao came closer she lost her inner struggle, bursting into laughter and pointing.

"I'm glad you find it so funny," Ayano scolded, holding dearly onto the railing with both arms and hands.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Misao laughed. "It's just too funny when you do it. You just kept slipping and slipping. Don't be mad."

Ayano begin to giggle, imagining how she must have looked falling to the ground over and over again. She then burst into giggled more until it transformed into plain laughter. "I guess I did look really foolish," she happily said. "I can't recall ever laughing at myself like this!"

"See, I didn't mean to offend you," Misao said, rubbing her eyes. She then felt her leg slip and gravity sent her to the ground. Ayano watched and then erupt into hysterical laughter, gripping onto the railing just to keep herself from falling. Misao stayed on the bottom, laughing too.

"This is too much!" Ayano cried out in tickled humor. "Why is this so funny to us?!"

"I don't know! It just is!" Misao laughed. "But you're really cute when you pout!"

The laughter continued for another whole minute until Misao finally rose back on two feet. She turned to look at Ayano who warmly smiled at her, never releasing the girl from her eternal stare. Misao stepped back. "Is there something on my face?"

"You said I looked cute when I pout," Ayano grinned.

"Oh….you heard that…"

"Of course I did. I guess I can forgive you for laughing if you're going to flatter me," Ayano cutely said. Letting go of the railing, she stretched her arms out to maintain balance. Slowly she made her way to Misao, taking small steps until she grabbed onto Misao, nearly falling in the process.

"Okay, let's go for real. I'll teach you how to navigate around," Misao said.

"I'm ready when you are."

Misao slowly gained momentum, kicking her feet back against the ice. Ayano relaxed herself, allowing Misao to guide her with her hand. "Okay, just start kicking your feet," Misao said.

Ayano nodded, determined to learn it quickly. She slashed the ice with the strength of her entire leg and lost control, saved by Misao's swift reflexes. "Just your foot. I want you to take it easy," Misao said.

"Ok, I'll try," Ayano said, giving the ice a little kick, gaining a small amount of speed.

"There you go," Misao said. Ayano felt her foot slip but she took control and brought it back to her other foot.

"You're starting to get it now!" Misao cheered. "Okay, let me explain what to do next."

Ayano couldn't stop smiling as each second exceeded the last in joy. Exponentially, she was learning more about ice skating and most of all, Misao was at her side, cheering and celebrating for her success. Turning to look at Misao, Ayano caught sight of the fang and the soft, tempting form of Misao's moving lips. She couldn't hear a word that was said but she nodded and focused on the cute features on Misao's face, mostly admiring the curved tooth.

Without warning, Ayano bumped into the wall and fell to the ground. "Are you alright?" Misao asked, speedily skating towards Ayano who rubbed her head.

"Yes…I guess I got distracted."

"From what?"

"How beautiful you are."

"Do-don't say such weird things…." Misao stuttered, stretching out her hand to help Ayano once again. Naturally she turned away in order to hide her blush, giving Ayano the sign that this date could only get better. She rubbed the ice off her skirt after getting up, holding onto Misao for support.

"You look….really beautiful too…" Misao softly said.

"Misao?"

"Alright! Let's start skating again!" Misao happily said.

Ayano just nodded, beyond satisfied and impressed by the quick growth in Misao.

"Ok!"

The two resumed skating slowly as Ayano slowly got the hang of it, soon able to move short distances on her own. She began to release herself from Misao's hand, taking the lead. Misao's golden eyes skimmed downwards; admiring the curves and soon the rear of the girl she began dating only a few hours ago.

"Come on Misao," she told herself. "Get a hold of yourself."

Author: Ahahahahahahahaha!!! It's back! The fluff! The love! I'm also working on other fanfics. Let's see what I'm planning….a Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro fanfic, an Azumanga Daioh(YukarixNyamo)…and what else…soon I'll do the final part of Lucky Future and maybe a D.Gray Man one too so brace yourselves! Feed me your reviews


	13. Chapter 12:Potencial

**Máscara Sonreindo**

Chapter 12: Pontecial

Potential

Returning to the benches with a beating heart, Ayano plopped down onto the wooden seat. Excitement and fatigue gripped her breath. Misao sat at a distance, grinning with pleasure as Ayano happily sighed a wind of relief. "That…was my first time ice skating," Ayano said, finding a chance to speak after every exhale. "I'm glad you liked it," Misao said. "I was really hoping this would be a good choice for both of us."

"It really was. After today I would really love to come back here again."

"Sounds like another date," Misao playfully grinned. "Here, let me help you take your skates off."

Ayano nodded, watching as Misao kneeled before her, gently pulling the skates off her stocking-warm feet. It was impossible for Ayano to hold back the sweet red sensation in her cheeks, especially as the tips of Misao's fingers brushed against her ankle. "Alright, let me go return these to the clerk and we can go to the next place," Misao happily said. She was beginning to anticipate the upcoming step in their date, finally feeling the confidence to be herself in front of Ayano. Handing the skates and receipt back to the clerk, she glanced back from her shoulders, watching as Ayano waved back at her. She returned the gesture, realizing something between them had truly started.

Suddenly her stomach began to churn. Misao gripped onto it as she walked back. It was time to eat. "Say, you wanna get something to eat?" she asked. Ayano patted her stomach and smiled. "Yep."

"What was that?" Misao asked.

"What was what?"

"What you just did. You patted your belly. Were you checking to see if you were hungry?"

"Hmm? Oh no! I guess that's just an instinct of mine."

"An instinct to check if you're hungry?"

The two then stared at each other, clueless as to where this conversation could possibly go. "So," Ayano said, bringing back her smile. "Where are we going to eat?"

"I don't know actually. I was kinda thinking we would just walk around until we found a place."

"Ok. That sounds good. Let's hurry up and get out of here. I'm starting to shiver again," Ayano said, already on her feet. Misao stepped to her side as they began to leave the rink, bringing a world of priceless memories with them. 

Stepping outside, the day had gotten cooler as the small clouds momentarily shaded the city. Walking ahead of Misao as they went down the stairs, Ayano was unaware of the quick change that took place behind her. Misao's golden eyes slowly began to slide to the bottom as they traveled alongside Ayano's body. First it was the hair she admired and soon the loose shirt hanging from Ayano's small shoulders captured her imagination. "I wonder how she looks under that shirt?" Misao unconsciously thought. She froze after, shocked by her own mind.

"Is something wrong?" Ayano asked.

"What? Oh…nope," Misao causally said. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering…how long do you take to pick your outfits?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Is there a hole anywhere?" Ayano asked, lifting the back of her long skirt for examination.

"No, no. It's just, you really look great," Misao explained.

"Oh. Thank you Misao," Ayano said. "I must have captured your heart for you to say twice."

"I guess you could say that," Misao chuckled. 

Diners and high classed restaurants crawled along the sidewalk as the two navigated the city. Advertising themselves with bright signs and showy entrances, Misao prayed that Ayano's taste buds didn't come with a high price. "This place looks nice," she suddenly said, turning to a three story palace of an eatery. "Y-yeah…" Misao nervously grinned, digging her fingers through her wallet to feel the remaining bills she had.

"I wonder what they serve here?" Ayano asked.

"You…like this kind of food?" Misao asked, her fears coming true as Ayano leaned over the menu in the window.

"Not really. I prefer home cooked meals or fast food places."

Misao sighed in relief, removing her hand from her pocket. "That makes you my kind of girl," Misao said. 

"Oh, you thought I wanted to eat here?"

"Well…yeah. You seemed pretty interested in it."

"It doesn't make much sense to me to pay high prices for such small portions," Ayano said. "But, I wouldn't mind coming to one of these places one day."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad but they probably don't have bags to take your food home."

"I'd it would be hard to not finish two inches of chicken anyway," Ayano giggled.

"You know, it's kind of wrong to make fun of this place when we're standing right in front of it," Misao chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"You're right," Ayano smiled. "Let's go so we can make fun of it from afar."

Misao nodded, waiting for Ayano to come back to her. Peeking from the side as they searched for a place to eat, Misao's mind raced with deep thought, enough to take her away from the world she was in. She observed how Ayano took each step casually yet gracefully, that innocent smile almost becoming her trademark.

"More I learn about her…the more perfect she seems," Misao thought to herself. "It's like she's sweet every second of her life."

"Is she looking at me?" Ayano thought to herself. "Is she admiring me? Yes!" she mentally cheered. The orange top fought the desire to relax in her serene thoughts and leaned on Misao as they walked, evading contact with her in fear of a panic. "She might still be a little jumpy to affection but…the look in her eyes…is really endearing. I have to do it!" Ayano's hand left her purse, quietly moving to her side with the greatest stealth. Misao, dividing her attention between her growing feelings for Ayano and the pedestrians she walked past, never noticed the movement.

Without warning, a tickling feeling lightly brushed her fingers. Misao looked down, seeing nothing and therefore ignoring it. Ayano wiggled her fingers, still with the touch of Misao on them, bracing herself for the next step. Slowly she brought her hand closer to Misao's, the incoming warmth telling her the distance between the two. 

"Whoa," Misao said, feeling a shoulder bump into her arm.

"Sorry, must have lost my footing," Ayano said, red from the embarrassment. She let it pass and returned to the plan, eager to feel Misao's hand within hers. She knew it might be too early to do something so intimate but it was difficult not to, especially with the quick turn around in Misao's openness. 

Moving more to the left, Ayano turned away, looking ahead in order to hide her actions. Those around her easily noticed the awkward position of her floating arm, surprised the brunette hadn't discovered it yet. Misao felt another tickling sensation sweep along her wrist. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well…um…" Ayano said, realizing she was caught. "I'm just going to do it!" she told herself. Her hand moved directly under as she slipped her fingers between Misao's, feeling a gentle sweetness in the warmth. Her gaze moved back to Misao whose mouth hung open in surprise. The two had stopped walking and now looked at each other, both caught off guard, both wondering what might happen next.

"So…we better hurry up and…find a place to eat," Misao said, turning to walk. Ayano nodded, feeling a grip on her hand as Misao softly pulled her along. "She's letting us hold hands," Ayano observed. "But…is she enjoying it?"

Misao's tanned face glowed red as she blankly walked ahead of Ayano, eventually slowing her pace to return to her side. "It's…it's not the first time we held hands," Ayano pointed out.

"Yeah but…now…it just seems…sweeter, more romantic," Misao nervously said. "Kinda makes me nervous."

"I can tell," Ayano chuckled. "Do you want me to let go?"

"No. I like it. Your hands really soft."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Besides…I know I'm holding her back from doing a bunch of other things she wants to do," Misao thought to herself. "The least I can do is open myself up a little. I mean, this does feel pretty good."

Misao tapped her fingers against Ayano's hand, embracing the moment. "Her hands are really, really soft. She's so delicate." Looking at the two intertwined hands, she had trouble discerning her fingers from Ayano despite the different shades of skin. "Wow," Misao said. "You're…really turning red."

"So are you," Ayano smiled, poking Misao's cheeks. 

"I can't help it. This is the first time we've done this…romantically."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm enjoying it. Just gonna take some time to get use to."

"Take as much time as you like."

Giving a squeeze and a glance, the two walked on, hand in hand. "Look over there," Ayano excitedly said. 

"What?" Misao asked, surprised by the sudden movement. Following the direction Ayano's finger pointed, she could see a average sized building with a large, winking maid on the front. The logo smiled at Misao, almost asking for her to come in.

"You want to eat here?" Misao asked.

"It'll be fun," Ayano smiled.

"Hmm…alright."

-----------------------------------------

Mrs. Minegishi turned the key, sighing as she grabbed the divorce papers from the seat next to her. Before stepping out of the car she gazed at the apartment building before her. It gazed dominantly back down at her with dark red walls and lifeless blue windows. 

"Matsu," she called out, knocking on the door to Room 106. 

"I'm here, I'm here," he muttered, towering the orange-haired woman by at least a foot. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth as she walked in, holding the documents in her hand. 

"I just came here to check if you have the final forms," she said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I got them. You obviously have yours right?"

"Of course. And when did you pick up smoking again?"

"When I realized how much money child support would cost me."

"Is supporting your children that tiresome?"

"Hey," he sternly said. "I love my baby angel. There's nothing I wouldn't give to see her happy. This just changes a few things."

"Like what? What do you have planned?" she smirked, looking at the shabby apartment around her. There was hardly any odor, as if he could barely afford that as well. 

"I'll have to work a few more hours a week to afford rent here."

"How can you be doing so poorly just months after the divorce?"

"It's not like we were hitting the average wage anyway. Just imagine cutting that in two."

Mr. Minegishi sat on the couch across from his ex-wife, burying his cigarette into the ashtray, legs open. "So, where's my pumpkin now?"

"She's with a friend."

"A friend? That Misao girl again?"

"Yes. Actually…I should probably tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Ayano…has actually taken a liking to Misao."

"A liking? What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

He rose from his seat, heading towards the refrigerator for a drink. Mrs. Minegishi watched as he reached for the orange juice. "Can't afford sake?" she playfully asked.

"I only got one bottle left. I save it for the stressful times," he snorted.

"Well anyway…when I say _liking_, I mean…she has a romantic interest in her."

Mr. Minegishi stopped, putting the orange juice back in the refrigerator. "Damn…where's that sake?" he grunted, opening his cabinets until he found it. "Where is she now? I should probably talk her out of this."

"Well…she's out. Like I told you earlier."

"Out? I don't like the way you say that."

"She's already on a date with the girl."

He banged the cup against the counter. "What the hell! And you let that happen!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Tell her it's wrong?"

"Yes! Just like you want to. Why the hell did you let her do this?"

"Oh, it's no different from those filthy movies you watch."

"Yeah but that's fantasy. This is real. This is my daughter! I recall you cursing those gays every time you saw them on T.V, protesting."

"I wasn't cursing them….I just found it…unusual."

"Yeah…so," he muttered, fixing his glass of liquor. "You allowed her. Why?"

"It's just…the divorce has been hard on her. We've taken so much away from her…I just thought it would be best to let her get this out of her system."

"You better be right about this. I don't want to have to come down there and discuss this."

"Don't worry. I'm positive she's only dating Misao as a replacement for you. She misses you after."

-------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Maid Cosplay Kingdom!" the busty, black suited girl introduced. "Can I get you a table masters?"

"Uh…sure," Misao mumbled.

"Oh come on, I know you want to have fun with this," Ayano patted, laughing already. 

"So this is a reward for me?"

"Just follow me to your throne master," the maid bowed, leading them through crowded tables of men until they reached a booth next to a small window above. Handing them menus, the maid wished them a good time and returned to the counter.

"We're the only girls here," Misao said, hiding behind the menu.

"I wonder what they have to eat here." Ayano said, popping open the large menu.

"Don't change the subject-"

"Hello. My name is Kaga….what the hell?" a familiar voice grunted. Misao rose from the menu and looked at the girl standing above her. "Kagami! You work here!" Misao exclaimed. 

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Kagami grunted.

Author: Sorry that the date still isn't finished. It'll end next chapter. I'm just trying to actually make it the size of a real date and showing how Misao thinks dates go. You know, I though of a weird couple after watching an ecchi anime and now it can't get out of my mind. It's Yukari x Tomo from Azumanga Daioh. Weird isn't it? I couldn't possibly write such a story. The only story plots I have are all…well…ecchi.

A little too much dialogue but it was necessary. Don't forget, feed my those succulent reviews!


	14. Chapter 13:Máscaras Mayores

Máscara Sonreindo

Chapter 13: Máscaras Mayores

Elder Masks

"So…" Kagami grunted. "What the hell are you two doing here?" her black maid shoes roughly clunking against the ground. Misao simply stared at her. "We're on a date," she casually said.

"Huh?" Ayano said, wide-eyed by the swift statement, loss for words. "She admitted…it so easily." Kagami, struck in disbelief, looked closely upon her friends who comfortably sat in the booth. The raised brows and gleam in Ayano's blue eyes made it clear what was occurring before her. Misao's face had yet to change; she was truly not making it up. "You're serious about this? You're not making all this up?" Kagami interrogated, abandoning the maid code of conduct without hesitation and challenging the customers.

"I'm serious," Misao said. "Now what do you recommend Mistress Kagami?" she chuckled, cracking open the tablet-size menu. Ayano continued in her drifting world, lost in fluster as her face began to glow. For a split second her entire form lost control, effortlessly swept from her just by the passing of those words. "I'll just order you two some Cokes to start you off," Kagami said, marking it in her notepad. 

"Sure, that's okay with you right Ayano? Ayano?" Misao asked.

"Hmm? Yes?" Ayano asked regaining only half her senses as Kagami walked away.

"Are you okay? You look bothered," Misao said.

"I'm…I'm fine. In fact…I feel really good right now," she smiled, feeling some control return to her hands. She moved her fingers up and down, still amazed.

"Why's that?" Misao asked.

"What you just did. How casually you admitted we were dating."

"Is that it?" Misao asked, grabbing a toothpick from the container on the table. She began bending it against the flat surface, pressing it until it snapped.

"I thought there might be a problem later with you wanting to hide our relationship," Ayano quietly admitted. 

"Oh. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Misao said. "And if we're going to date and enjoy ourselves we can't worry about what others think. Besides…that's not what I'm nervous about anyway…"

Suddenly a small warm presence fixed itself atop Misao's, catching her defenseless. Misao's reflexes naturally told the brunette to pull back from the position but her eyes kept her under Ayano's palm. Across from her the orange head warmly smiled, her eyes shining brightly only matched by the lanterns in her cheeks. "Ayano…"

"I can't help but be amazed by everything you do," Ayano sweetly said, the candy sound of her voice massaging Misao's soul. "You've…grown a lot in just one day or at least…you've opened up to me some more. I guess that's what makes this day beyond words."

Standing a sufficient distance to watch, Kagami held the tray of sodas against her hip, waiting for the two girls to leave their rosary trance. "Here's your drinks," Kagami politely smiled, placing each glass carefully on the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Umm…" Misao nervously mumbled, quickly withdrawing from Ayano's grip and returning to the menu, randomly scanning for anything that remotely appealed to her. "How about this tuna sandwich?"

"Why are you asking me? It tastes great," Kagami said. 

"I would like the seafood rice," Ayano said.

"Okay, that's one order of a tuna sandwich and one order of seafood rice. Check. Your food should be ready in twenty five minutes," Kagami explained, preparing herself to leave and serve the next customers.

"Wait," Misao said.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

"Exactly what _services_ do you maids provide?"

"What do you mean _services_? This isn't some pervert house," Kagami scolded.

"I mean, aren't you supposed to call us master and be humble before us?" Misao grinned. "I want the full treatment or you won't get a tip."

"What! I'll kill you!"

"Tsk. Tsk, Kagami. You didn't call me master," Misao said as she waved her finger back and forth along with a single bill of cash in her other hand.

"Fine…" the maid growled. "I'll kill you…master."

"Thank you," Misao said. "Anything you want your highness?" she asked, now looking at Ayano.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Ayano said, blushingly smiling. Teasing Kagami wasn't a usual hobby of hers; she always feared negative consequences from the tsundere.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone Kagami," Misao chuckled.

"Thank God…" Kagami sighed. "Now I can serve the next customers with a smile."

"Hello Kagamin!" Konata happily cheered, standing at the counter with her father alongside her.

"What the! How did you know I worked here!" Kagami fussed, leaning over the counter and facing the innocent otaku.

"I didn't. We were just hungry and we love these places," Konata said. "No lie."

"Well….I suppose you won't leave…follow me then. I'll take you to your tables."

"Aren't you supposed to call us master?" Konata asked, smirking as she saw the grinding fangs in her friend's snarl. It started again.

"Grr….masters. Please follow me to the table. Now." Kagami growled behind her teeth, placing them in the booth furthest away from Misao and Ayano. She handed the menus quickly and whipped out her notepad, poking her hip out in anger as she awaited them to get fully comfortable.

"Okay, would you like to order any drinks?" Kagami asked, resisting the urge to smack Konata behind her head. Konata simply leaned on her hand and smirked. Kagami heavily sighed in frustration. 

"Would you like to order any drinks **masters**?" 

"Why yes lowly slave," Konata said, unfolding the menu. "I would like a cherry soda, medium."

"And I'll take a large glass of water," Sojiro ordered.

"Ok. Got it. And you better not tell anyone at school about this," Kagami warned, pointing directly at Konata with malice.

"You're my precious friend Kagamin. I would never tell. Besides, now I have a secret place to see you in a maid outfit all to myself," Konata devilishly chuckled.

"I don't know whether or not I should take that as flirting or just flat out pervertedness…" Kagami moaned, walking as quickly as possible away from the table. Konata happily watched as Kagami blended into the crowd of maids, the only one who had the misfortune to meet four of her friends at such a place.

"I love these places," Konata said. "This is where tsundere are forced to work and their lighter side is revealed in manga."

"True," Sojiro commented. "And what makes it better is that Kagami is the class president, the typical tsundere character. I love it!"

"Hey Ayano, look!" Misao excitedly said, sitting on her knees, stretching her neck to see Konata and her father sitting half-way in the restaurant. "It's Konata and her dad! Hey Konata!"

"Please don't make this worst than it already is…" Kagami snarled, grabbing onto Misao's wrist.

"Kagami…you're starting to hurt me," Misao whined. "I won't call them anymore. I promise." Misao returned to her seat, waiting until Kagami left to peek at Konata and her father once again. 

"Look at this Misao," Ayano said, holding a flipbook in her hands, reading as Misao searched for Kagami and their food. "We can take photos with the maids before we leave."

"Really?"

"Yes…but we'll probably just bother Kagami if we do."

"Forget that. It's her job Ayano. Besides, I want a memento of today," Misao said, digging through her wallet for the necessary cash. She placed it on the table and awaited for Kagami's return to inform the maid of her wonderful decision.

"So…today really meant that much to you?" Ayano asked.

"Well yeah. So far this has been one of the best days of my life," Misao said. "Do you feel differently?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to make sure you did. It's really all so wonderful," Ayano blushed, leaning towards the window. Even if the date were to end now she would be more than satisfied. Though little was done the time spent together was well-spent and gave her valuable information about the target of her affections. With Misao the sun wasn't as hot and the world seemed less grim.

"Here's your lunch," Kagami said, carefully placing the plates in front of the two. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yep," Misao said, lifting the money from her the table and slipping it into Kagami's apron. "We want to take a photo with you to remember our first date."

"Yeah…no way," Kagami said. "I don't want any proof of me being here. I know you'll show it to people at school."

"That's not true. We just want a memento," Misao explained.

"That's unfortunate because I'm not doing it," Kagami fussed, dropping the check onto the table and turning away.

"Okay. I understand…" Misao said.

Kagami began walking away before the natural urge to look back got the best of her. The light from the window shone above the two girls who began eating their first meal together, talking and laughing with more pleasure than any conversation held before then. Their one opportunity to remember their first date forever in a tangible form was forever lost. 

"Fine…I change my mind," Kagami said, walking back to the table. "I'll take the stupid photo."

"Really?" Misao asked. "Great! Thanks Kagami."

"Don't worry," Ayano said. "We won't show anyone at school. We promise."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and eat so you can leave," Kagami said. "Your photo will be taken after you're done."

Leaving their plates empty and the tip large, Misao and Ayano walked stepped out of the booths and headed towards the counter where two maids awaited them. One of them held a camera and the other was Kagami who couldn't help but smile at the two girls who hastily got into position, both grinning and leaning their heads towards Kagami. With a click and a flash, the photo was emerged from the camera. The maid handed it to Misao, assuming she paid for it.

"Please come back very soon master," she politely bowed before trotting off.

"See Kagami. That's how you get tips," Misao laughed.

"Shut up. And you guys better not ever return here again."

"Well fine. I guess you won't get anymore large tips like the one I left you on the table," Misao said, taking Ayano by the wrist and leaving, knowing how happy Kagami would be to see that large pile of money she left behind.

Stepping outside, Misao checked her cell phone and smiled. "Good, we still have enough time," she grinned. 

"Enough time for what?"

"The final place I'm going to take you," Misao said. "Come on before it closes." Ayano, pulled along by Misao, walked quickly behind her date trying to imagine what type of place she was being flown off to. She knew this would most likely be the final place for today but had no idea what Misao was thinking.

"The park?" Ayano asked, reading the sign above her. Misao confidently stood her ground, warmly smiling as she nervously paid the entrance fee at the desk. Ayano, following shortly after, looked outside the windows, noticing large trees and nature walks listed on the bulletin board. Misao waved at her, telling her it was alright for them to go in now. Ayano nodded, ready to see what surprise Misao held for her.

"What is this place?" Ayano eagerly asked.

"It's the park where I jog sometimes," Misao said. "But I think it's a pretty romantic place too. The trees are really beautiful here, they reach at least twenty feet."

"This place is really beautiful. So we're taking a walk?" Ayano asked.

"You sound like to expected more," Misao said, looking at Ayano with a raised brow.

"No, I'm just really curious about this place. It's probably the most beautiful-looking park I've ever been too but since it cost money to come here and do the nature walks…do you really come here just to jog?"

"Yeah but…well, it's a surprise," Misao said. "There's something I want to show you. We just have to walk a little more."

"That's okay," Ayano said, lifting her skirt further up her hips to prevent contact with the leaf-covered ground. The cool scent of bark and moss bred together, growing richer the more they walked. Chatters from the bushes emphasized the forestry ambiance, making this park feel and look exactly like the woods. It's price of entry was making sense the further they traveled.

"Look down there," Misao said, pointing below. Ayano walked ahead, having no idea that a lake rested meters below them nor that they were actually walking on a hill the whole time. "This place really does feel like a forest," Ayano said.

"That's because it is. A nice, healthy forest because of Japan's great environmental policy," Misao proudly explained.

"I see you must love nature a lot," Ayano smiled.

"Yeah but it gets hard to take care of the forest. I come here to help pick up trash sometimes and organize the recyclables. People can be such pigs."

Ayano simply looked at her, paying full attention, just not showing any reaction.

"This is probably boring you right? Me talking about garbage," Misao sighed.

"No. No matter what, almost everything you say is interesting," Ayano said. "I don't mind at all."

"Yeah, I guess it's fine then as long as you're having fun. The steps to go down to the lake are just a short distance. You wanna go?"

"Sure," Ayano happily said, following Misao down the path. She gazed at the lake again, marveling at the beauty and size of the gleaming landmark. Misao had chosen the perfect place to end their date. 

"Here, grab my hand. I don't want you to fall," Misao said as they slowly navigated the variously shaped steps. Ayano, nearly slipping, decided to take Misao's offer, slowly going down one foot at a time. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," Misao reassured, keeping a constant eye on Ayano.

"I know you will," Ayano sweetly said, picking her pace up with excitement. Hearing the leaves crunch under her shoes and the birds chirp above, Ayano felt as if the world was just for them. The aroma of fragrant trees left in exchange for the cool breeze that flew from the lake giving the air less weight and an almost enjoyable taste. 

"Here we are," Misao said. "The lake where I come to relax and think." Sitting down besides the lake, Misao patted the ground next to her for Ayano to take. The orange head nodded and rested on her knees, enjoying the calm and serenity of the area, something the lake strengthened. "This place is really beautiful," Ayano said, inching closer to Misao. 

"Yeah. Sometimes when I have too much stuff to do or I'm mad I come here just to relax. My dad took me here once so I don't know if he knows I still come here by myself," Misao explained.

"I'm just glad you're sharing such a personal place with me," Ayano said. "I see I chose the perfect person to fall in…to date."

Another gentle breeze unlocked Ayano's restraints as she began to completely embrace her surroundings and more importantly, the girl who brought her there. Joyfully sighing, she let out an air of relaxation and leaned closer to Misao who inched away.

"Don't worry," Ayano said. "I just want to give you something personal too." Leaning closer and closer, her lips softly touched Misao's cheeks, setting her face ablaze. Ayano continued to move her head until it rested peacefully on Misao's shoulder, allowing her to shut her eyes amongst the sensations and sounds of utter harmony. "Today was wonderful," Ayano said. With such proximity, Misao could feel every breath leave and enter Ayano's body. It quickly grew into a soothing emotion, almost like a wind that became a song.

"I know," Misao chuckled. "You've said that a lot today."

"And I mean it," Ayano happily said, now with her entire side up against Misao, both of their faces becoming the lighthouses of the lake. 

--------------------------------

Walking up to the porch of the Minegishi residence, the two girls stopped in front of the door, looking at each other. "So…I guess that was our first date," Misao coughed. 

"Yes and you were fantastic. I've never felt happier," Ayano said.

"So, have a good night then," Misao said, sticking her hand out. 

"What's this? You want to shake hands?"

"Well…I never really know how to end a date…so…uh…unless you have a better idea," Misao blushed.

"I do," Ayano smiled, jumping onto Misao with open arms. 

"Next time, I'll take you out and share something with you," she whispered. "Good night."

"Good night," Misao waved, caressing her cheeks after Ayano entered the house. "Yes!" she cheered. "I did it! I was so romantic!"

Ayano left her shoes at the door and began heading up the stairs. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows of the dimly lit house. "So, how was the date?" her mother asked.

"It's so wonderful mother," Ayano smiled. "She was more than I ever hoped for and even then that is more wonderful than I could ever imagine."

"I'm glad you had such a great time dear," her mother smiled. "Now go wash up your father is here for dinner. He'd like to talk to you."

"Dad's here! That's great! I'll be downstairs in just a little while," Ayano excitedly said, her eyes unable to light up more than they could already.

"She really does miss you," Mrs. Minegishi said, turning to the man smoking on the couch. 

"Yeah, she always was my little princess," he said. "I better burn this out. She hates to see me smoke."

"Are you going to talk to her about this Misao situation today then?"

"Nah…something feels different this time. Maybe another time."

"I see….procrastinating as usual I see," Mrs. Minegishi scolded.

"I don't think that's the case at all," he laughed walking into the kitchen. He stared at the roof above him, recalling Ayano's room was just above. "She's probably rolling around and smiling up there from that date….this is giving me an idea." He grinned.

----------------------------------------

Author: Finally complete! I'm so sorry that it took so long. I've been sick and every bone in my spine is aching. I keep reading D. Gray Man and got into a dark mood last night so romance writing was out of the question. I'm completely falling in love with Miranda Lotto. I know some people think she's annoying but I must disagree. I really wanted to write a fanfic with her in it but I would hate to pair her up with another character. She's all mine. And don't worry, I will release another chapter later to make up for the one I missed during my sick leave. 


	15. Chapter 14:Verdad

Máscara Sonreindo

Máscara Sonreindo

Chapter 14: Verdad

Truth

Quickly closing the front door with excitement, Misao left her shoes at the door and glided into the kitchen, her long grin speaking of her date before her lips even begun to move. "Judging by that smile it was a good day today huh?" Mrs. Kusakabe said, placing a large salad bowl onto the kitchen counter for dinner. Mr. Kusakabe watched as Misao sat at the table, her cheeks lit and glued vision checking if everyone was ready to hear about her date. Ms. Kusakabe, equally excited to hear about it, took the curry off the stove and began swiftly making plates. "Don't start yet honey! I want to hear absolutely everything!" she cheered, hastily mixing the curry with gravy and chopped beef.

"Okay!" she said, passing everyone their plates and inching her seat closer to her daughter until only inches remained. "Now! Tell me everything! How was it?!"

"It's was one of the best days of my life!!" Misao declared with stretched arms. "I can't believe how much happened in such a short time. I got to see her trip and fall a lot and we even ate at a cosplay café."

"Is my little girl falling in love?" Mr. Kusakabe chuckled.

"Well…" Misao blushed, staring outside the kitchen to avoid their stares.

"Oh my god! She is!" Mrs. Kusakabe chirped, now moving her chair until it clunked against Misao's. Mrs. Kusakabe slid the plate aside and placed her hand atop her daughter's. "We already know you two were meant for each other. Give us the details!"

"You're acting like a school girl…" Mr. Kusakabe muttered, digging into his meal as the two turned their backs to him. Misao slid her plate as well, the objective of eating forever lost for the night. "So," her mother started. "Did you finally give her butt a nice look?"

"Well….yeah," Misao nervously confessed, rubbing her hands against each other as she saw the growing curve in her mother's lips. 

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yeah," Misao muttered. Mr. Kusakabe simply sat there, his food hanging on the edge of his fork. His dead locked eyes stayed on the two who hardly noticed his expression of shock. "This isn't exactly dinner conversation," he said. Naturally they paid him no attention, continuing on with the conversation.

"Have you kissed yet?" Mrs. Kusakabe eagerly asked, her golden eyes intertwined with her daughter's. "She kissed me on the cheek when I took her to the lake. We kinda plan to take things slow," Misao explained. "But it was really romantic. When she leaned closer I got a little nervous but she promised not to do anything bad and gave me a soft kiss. My entire body felt like it was on fire!"

"Soft lips and warm bodies?! Reminds me of our honeymoon right honey?" Mr. Kusakabe chuckled. Unfortunately his wife did not respond. "Oh come on! At least react or tell me to shut up so I know you're listening."

"We held hands too when we walked from place," Misao revealed. "Her hands were so soft, they felt like they were just bathed in lotion."

"Lotion huh? Sounds like our honeymoon," Mr. Kusakabe chuckled. His wife kept her eyes on her daughter and said nothing to him. "How about her personality you little vixen? Do you two click?" Mrs. Kusakabe asked, resting her arm on the table and sitting upwards, bracing herself for a joyous tale.

"Geez honey, are you planning to date Ayano too?" he remarked, receiving a sharp glare from the woman, one that sent a shiver along his back and made his laugh crack. She rose from her seat, Misao's hand in hers. "I can see this will have to be girls talk tonight. Come Misao. We'll talk in your room," she said, lifting her chin to him. Watching them walk out of the kitchen and hearing their steps up the stairs, he sighed. "Great…now I'm all alone…"

The aged brunette leapt onto Misao's bed, hugging a large pillow as she wrapped her legs around it, waiting for her entertainment to sit down and resume revealing everything. Misao pulled the chair from her desk and plopped into it, organizing what to talk about first with her mother. Glancing at the woman sitting her bed, eyes lusting for information, she couldn't help but see her in a new light.

"You know mom, you kind of remind me of a teenager," Misao grinned.

"How am I acting horny?"

"Oh…oh my god mom!" Misao fussed. "I meant you're so excited! Why would you say that?!"

"Never mind that. Tell me about Ayano! What do you think about her?"

"Well, Ayano is probably the nicest and really, the warmest person I've ever meant. She treats me with respect and restricts herself just to make sure I'm happy and enjoying myself. She does come on a little strong though but I guess she balances that with a caring, slow approach so I felt more comfortable and could open up to her," Misao explained.

"I was too nervous to really start or do anything but since Ayano gave me some room today I ended up being myself. I'm really starting to feel good around her, maybe I'll kiss her on the cheek next time," Misao grinned, rubbing her chin with rosary images rising in her head. "She looks playful too, which I'm starting to realize is something I want in a relationship. Someone I can tease and play with."

"Now that's woman talk!" Mrs. Kusakabe cheered. "Keep talking honey!"

"Yeah! I definitely know this relationship is going to hit off," Misao said. "Ayano keeps complimenting me and says she is always happy to learn more about me, no matter the detail. I'm starting to feel the same way every time I learn something about Ayano."

"Ooh! We went to a cosplay café. The kind with the maids who call you master. We even saw a friend from school working there!" Misao laughed. 

"You know what would be funny about those cafes?" Mrs. Kusakabe asked, leaning on the edge of the bed with brimming energy. "What if those cute maids serve the food but in the kitchen there's large, filthy, dirty, hairy men who do all the cooking?"

"Yeah, what if they have to wear the maid outfits too?" Misao laughed, nearly falling out of her seat.

* * *

Ayano sat in her bed, staring at the roof with the experiences of the date replaying in her mind at random, tickling her chest and cheeks. "Ayano, time for dinner!" her mother called out. She watched as Ayano excitedly came down the stairs, sitting across from her father at the table. Behind his brown bangs his tired blue eyes stared at her warm expression, her lightly painted face and the smooth colors in her eyes. He was about to pull out a cigarette but decided not to, remembering how much Ayano hated to see him smoke.

"So, you look happy," he said, beginning to eat his food. "How was the date with Misao?"

"Oh…you knew about that?" Ayano asked, pausing, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. Your mother told me today. Kind of the wrong time but whatever. How did it go?" he asked. His tired eyes watched her face, wanting to see every reaction she had when she talked.

"I don't want to say too much but," Ayano mumbled. "It was one of the greatest days of my life."

"That good huh?" he lightly chuckled, eating his rice. "Misao must really be something else."

"She really is. I've never met anyone like her," Ayano said, returning to her meal as well. Natsu Minegishi grinned until he felt a sting in his soul. After twenty years of marriage he could sense such a power without even looking at it. Mrs. Minegishi's eyes became swords, shooting themselves at his heart. Unfortunately a divorce tends to dull such weapons. He sighed and continued eating.

"So, did she try anything funny on the date? You know, pressure you a little or grab at you?" he asked, hating the fact that he had to.

"What? No, Misao isn't like that at all," Ayano defended. She resisted the urge to tell him she was mostly likely the one who would do such things in a relationship.

"Anyway," he said. "I'm going to pick you up after school on Monday. I think its time we have a talk about this."

"O-okay," Ayano said, feeling a swelling grasp in her chest. She knew exactly where this could lead and looked at her mother who quietly ate her food, never returning the glance.

* * *

Growling at the dance and noise of the alarm clock, Misao rose from her warm, thick sheets, already clear headed and filled with irritation. "Monday sure did come fast," she snorted, tossing the blankets aside before heading to the bathroom. "School always comes when I'm feeling too tired for it." She then began to smile. "At least I get to see Ayano," Misao happily stated. Since Saturday the two had yet to contact each other, Misao believed that after a date people should give a one-day space and Ayano lost herself between fear and fantasy, the fear of her father's wanting to talk and the fantasy of simply knowing Misao. Once fully dressed, Misao hopped down the stairs and grabbed her shoes.

"Tell Ayano I said hello," her ragged, half-awake mother told her.

"Sure thing. See ya later mom," Misao said before heading out.

Coming up to the school, she was caught by surprise. Today Ayano did not wait for her under the tree as usual. This time the marmalade sweet girl waited for her arrival at the very entrance of the school, her cheeks becoming apple red immediately.

"Good morning Ayano," Misao waved.

"Good morning Misao," Ayano replied, walking alongside her brunette love, passed by nearly every student who walked at a normal pace. Today there was no rush to get to class.

"So, how was your weekend? Do anything special?," Misao teased.

"Yes, I went on a date with a lovely, beautiful, young lady," Ayano happily replied. "Unfortunately I couldn't get a good glimpse of her bottom. She was wearing baggy jeans."

"Women should leave a little mystery," Misao confidently grinned.

"You're right. Who knows what's exactly in this sandwich I made for you today? Could be something simply awful, "Ayano grinned, playfully bumping her hip into Misao and handing her the bento box.

"Thanks. Maybe I should start cooking you something," Misao said, peeking at the contents.

As class started, Ayano's stares became more blatant, much more than they had already been. Misao, often bored from constant note-taking, would frequently catch her admirer staring, waving back nervously. Misao attempted to be discreet but her bashuflness often led to her notes and utensils slipping off the desk. A giggle could be heard from Ayano's side of the room, forcing Misao to hold her own laughter in. Naturally Kuroi-sensei could sense the lover's vibe and allowed it, if only for a while.

* * *

"Wow, you didn't take any notes at all today?" Misao asked in awe, looking at Ayano's clean notebook. Ayano smiled, opening her bento box atop the brunette's desk. "I couldn't help myself today," Ayano said. "You get better and more interesting every day."

"Stop that…you're making me blush," Misao said, tapping her lunch box until the embarrassed sensation vanished. Opening it afterwards, she pulled out her chopsticks and began eating, quickly turning her eyes away from the food and towards Ayano who peacefully ate away. As lunch continued on Misao's peeking grew more common, seemingly occurring every second. "I can't seem to help it either," she merrily thought to herself.

"Hey guys," Kagami greeted, waving at the two as she entered the room.

"Kagami? You don't usually join us on Mondays," Misao said, the surprise of her visit only serving as a temporary distraction before she returned to looking at Ayano again.

"Well, I think after what happened this weekend I would make an exception," Kagami explained, pulling a seat up to the desk. "So, is it really true? You two are dating?"

"Yes. Misao was really a sweetheart on our date," Ayano said, giving Misao a quick smile.

"That's amazing. I never really thought of you two like that so…wait. Am I disturbing something here? Are you two just trying to enjoy each other's company or something?" Kagami asked, already pushing back the chair to leave.

"No, no. You can stay," Ayano said. "You probably want to know a little bit more about the relationship right? But I want to know what you think about?"

"Me? I don't really think anything about. It's okay with me," Kagami said. Misao chuckled, now pointing a chopstick at her comrade.

"Maybe you should give it a try," Misao said. "Maybe even dating Konata or something."

"I can see you with Konata," Ayano smiled.

"That's just flat out disturbing," Kagami fussed. 

"Well, at least we have friends who support us," Misao said.

"Yeah but maybe I'm biased. It's kind of weird to see boys dating each other but not girls. At least for me. Probably since girls seem less lustful and more innocent," Kagami explained.

"Misao and I are planning to go out soon again too," Ayano informed.

"Yeah, you know a double date would be fun to try," Misao said. "But unfortunately I think we might be the only people in a relationship at this school."

"No, I've actually heard about some other couples," Kagami said. "There was this one girl I heard about who's really popular in some cooking class here. She keeps rejecting boys who come up to her because she has a boyfriend. I don't remember who name though."

Little did Kagami know that the girl was Ayano and the boyfriend was only a lie to keep boys away from flirting with her. Ayano knew now that she had better come clean with this before Misao hears about it. 

"Well," Ayano said. "I wouldn't mind trying a double date but I wouldn't want to do it too often. On dates I would rather spend time with just you Misao."

"Yeah, it'll probably be better with just us two but the second you get a boyfriend…or girlfriend, Kagami, you tell us so we can arrange something," Misao said.

"So, how was the date?" Kagami asked. "What did you guys do besides discover my terrible secret job?"

"We went skating," Misao informed. "You should see Ayano trip and fall all over the place. It's hilarious."

"Misao's quite the sight when I even touch her," Ayano teased. "She so bashful and shy around me."

"Oh come in, I can't help it," Misao laughed.

"I find it adorable," Ayano noted.

Kagami watched as the two discussed it, eating her seafood rice from work. "Maybe friends do make better lovers…" she thought to herself. "Too bad my only friends are otaku and girls," she moaned.

* * *

"So, you want to go to my house to hang out?" Misao asked, walking away from the school with Ayano. 

"Sorry, my dad wants to talk about our relationship so he's picking me up in a minute," Ayano said.

"Oh yeah. I always wondered how your parents would handle you dating me. Mine seem perfectly cool about it," Misao said.

"My mom seems fine with it but there's a weird tension between all of us," Ayano regretfully said.

A small, dark blue car slowly drove up to the sidewalk as the girls walked past the gate entrance of the school. "There's my dad. I'll talk to you later Misao," Ayano said, waving her off.

"Yeah, good luck with that talk," Misao cheered.

Hopping into the front seat, Ayano could instantly detect the scent of smoke. "Hello dad," she smiled, trying her best to keep a smile despite the fear pumping through her heart as he greeted her back.

"Hey sugar. How was school today?" he asked, slowly driving off into traffic.

"Good. I'm sorry but I'm really nervous about this talk. Can we do it now?" Ayano asked, hoping she wasn't poking some emotional bear.

"Sure," he said "What I want to tell you is how I feel about this how dating Misao thing. I'm not going to lie to you. I'll give you the whole truth."

Ayano hesitated but nodded. He sighed, watching his daughter's innocent face, knowing he would have to hurt her.

"I don't like it," he said. "I don't like the whole thing at all."

Misao walked down the sidewalk, praying in her heart the talk would go well. Suddenly she turned to the sound of running that came from behind her. "Kagami?" she asked, surprised to see the ponytail girl following her. "What is it?"

"I asked one of my friends who the girl was that had the boyfriend in cooking class..." Kagami panted, recovering from her run.

"Okay…well, who is it? Is she a friend of yours?"

"I don't know how to really say this…but I'm your friend so I'm only doing this to help you," Kagami said.

"Wait…what's going on?" Misao asked, suspecting something was horribly wrong.

"The name of the girl was Ayano Minegishi," Kagami explained. "Ayano is the one with the boyfriend."

* * *

Author: Guess who discovered how to make lines with the help of Constant evolution towards my goal of being a professional author! Your reviews would be more than enough to fill my appetite for now. Please, donate all the succulent energy from your finger-licking reviews! I await to devour them.

Kagami: You know, you're pretty disturbing...


	16. Chapter 15:Confrontación

Máscara Sonreindo

Máscara Sonreindo

Chapter 15: Confrontación

Confrontation

Quietly sitting absolutely motionless in her seat, the tip of Ayano's fingers gripped onto the armrest as her father drove off. _"I don't like it. I don't like the whole thing at all."_ Painfully echoing within her in only seconds, the ominous words delivering the full effect before anything could ever take it away. Her frown was not without company, her father's nearly matching her own. He let out a sigh as the car pulled up to a red light. "Now, now," he grinned. "Don't give me that look. I can't help how I feel."

His fingers began tapping along the curves of the steering wheel as he pushed himself up against the seat, waiting for the crack in his back. "I just heard about you and Misao on Saturday. Your mother told me."

"So you knew when we ate dinner together…" Ayano muttered, realizing he had faked the casual mood she so enjoyed. The tone of her voice gave him the hint of what went through her mind. "I was a little mad when I heard about the first time. I don't really know the true reason…" he said. "But I can't help but not like it. It's definitely different."

"That doesn't make it wrong," Ayano mumbled, turning her head to the window with images of a bright, goofy brunette dancing about. Glimpsing at her once more, he clenched onto the steering wheel and continued on. "There's a few reasons I may not like it," he casually revealed. "It could be the idea of my only precious daughter dating another girl, you dating any one at all, or me being so far away that I can't keep up with all the changes in your life. Heck, it could be all three."

Ayano, turning only her eyes towards him, bit her tongue before speaking, preventing any desire to raise her voice. She wanted to approach this soundly as his voice hinted at some blurred exit or chance to agreement. "So," she quietly spoke. "What do you plan to do?" His dark green eyes slithered downwards, focusing on her as he placed his long fingers into his shirt pocket. "You'll have to forgive me honey," he said.

"Dad!!" she yelled.

* * *

Misao's grip on her bag was lost as Kagami nervously stood before her, watching the brunette's face curl in shock and her yellow eyes warping into a tiger-like rage. "Are…are you absolutely sure about this? You didn't hear anything wrong? Not a chance?!" Misao fussed, stepping closer to Kagami.

"There's no doubt," Kagami said, placing her hands in front of her to fend her friend off.

"I knew it…" Misao weakly muttered. "I knew I never really knew the real her. I was always afraid she was hiding something from me."

She retrieved her bag, beginning the miserable walk home. Her legs lost the energy to move as quickly and lightly as they did on Saturday or before. Her school bag hung by a few fingers as her arms carelessly swung with the motion of her gentle, sorrowed steps. Kagami stood speechless, attempting to say anything that could change the situation, the perfect words to help out. "Is there anything I can do?" Kagami asked. "I'm your friend after all."

"No thanks Kagami…I really don't know what's happening right now so I need to go home and think," Misao coldly and monotonously said, shadows hovering over her entire eyes. "I'm a little blind with rage right now so…don't give me any crap or I might lose it on you."

"Su-sure thing," Kagami quietly responded, watching Misao's slouched form grow in distance. "Maybe…I shouldn't have said anything at all."

* * *

"Dad! I can't believe what you're doing!" Ayano scolded, glaring at the object of her anger. He grinned as his hands moved away from the heat of the cigarette caught between his teeth. "Sorry babe, but I have to," he said. "I'm stressed out."

"I'm sorry I'm causing you so much sorrow," she harshly pouted, returning to the window.

"I know how you feel and know it sucks to hear all this but I don't believe in keeping the truth from anything. It's one of the reasons your mom and I separated but I stand by it," he said. "So I'll give you the bad news first before I give you the good news."

The light turned green, allowing him to drive down the alley. "Your mother also disapproves of it too."

"What? That's not what she told me," Ayano countered.

"Yeah, I know. She told you she was cool with it and pretended to be happy for you but that's far from the truth. She's only tolerating it for now because she knows you're hurt from the divorce."

Ayano nostrils rose as she sniffled, wiping away a tear slipping from her eye. "Why are you telling me all these things?" she weakly asked, an obvious crack in her voice. Seeing a parking lot, the car slowly curved into a spot.

"You need to know," he said. "Nothing good comes from hiding something, especially in this case."

"I can't believe no one supports me…" Ayano cried out, covering her face with her hands. "I'm all alone in this. Everyone is against me." Ayano's red, wet face then emerged from the cave she placed herself into, looking into his heightened eyes, already feeling the hope of a good ending vanishing away.

"What do you two plan to do?" she asked.

"I'm also going to say this clear and without hesitation," he said, placing his large hand on her shoulder. "I love you. You are an intelligent, beautiful, sincere, and loving girl who I'm lucky to have for a daughter. Let me make on thing clear. Just because I don't like something doesn't mean I should destroy it either. If you like it then there has to be something good to it."

"Dad? What are you saying?"

"You know full-well what I'm saying to you," he laughed. "I'm going to find a way to like your relationship because I don't like how I feel about it. If Misao makes you happy I don't want to take her away from you. I want to help, not punish."

"Dad." Ayano said through her tears, feeling the smile curve into her lips.

"It's going to take a while but I've been thinking that maybe I could take you girls out somewhere sometime, it'll be my treat, as long as she doesn't try anything funny with you," he smiled, digging through his wallet. "Guess I left my cash at home."

"Dad," she happily muttered. Ayano got on her knees and happily fell onto him with open arms. Her hands clutched onto his shoulders as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," he grinned. "I'm the best."

The hug tightened and he wrapped his arms around her as well, rubbing her back and putting out his cigarette. "I'm here for you, you know that," he said.

"Yeah," she said, separating from him. She looked into his bright eyes and returned to her seat, glancing back with a face washed clean of misery. He noted the smile on her face, how they made her little cheeks light up into the air. It told him what he did was right.

"But there's still a problem," she said. "Mom."

"What do_ you_ plan to do?" he asked, pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"I want to talk to her too," she explained. "I just hope she can accept me for what I am."

"Just be careful. Your mother is more a little more stubborn than me," he said. "I'll drop you off but I'll hang around in the driveway. Once she hears what I did I'm sure she'll try to kill me."

* * *

Parking in the driveway of their household, he unlocked the doors, watching Ayano as she stepped out of the car. Wishing her good luck, he could see the front door open and wished her the best of luck.

"Good afternoon dear," Mrs. Minegishi smiled. "I see your father picked you up. Did you two talk?" She hung her apron atop the coat hanger and removed her gloves. Ayano gave her a nod before sitting on the couch alongside her. "So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Well," Ayano started. "Everything is good right now between him and me but…I really want to talk to you."

"Of course. Say anything you want."

"Do you support my relationship with Misao?"

"Well…" Mrs. Minegishi moaned, rolling her eyes across the roof. Ayano could see her mother's hands circling around each other and bent her brow upwards.

"Dating can be a very good thing and its nice to practice as soon as you're ready," her mother answered, not looking her daughter in the eyes.

"You're not answering the question," Ayano interrogated.

"You know how I feel already. Why are you asking again?"

"Because I want to hear it again but…I know that won't happen…or if it does, it'll be a lie," Ayano explained. "I know how you really feel. Dad explained it all to me."

"I knew I couldn't trust that bastard!" her mother snarled, rising from the couch with a clenched fist. "Is he still outside?!"

"Don't just blame him. I was stupid for believing it. I knew there was something wrong but…" Ayano trailed off.

"He is going to get it so bad! That man can never keep a stupid secret!!"

"Please mom!" Ayano pleaded. "Stop talking about him like that. That's why this divorce is hurting me so much…"

"What?" Mrs. Minegishi quietly asked, her eyes feeling as though they were sucked back from within her skull. "What did you say? You've been lying to me about that? I thought you were okay. I thought it didn't bother you!"

"Momma," Ayano said. "It's only natural for me to be hurt…it' just…we used to be so happy together and now…you treat him so bad and talk about him with such malice…it hurts more than the divorce. Your life seems to revolve around opposing him."

"What is all this? You keep it all inside to use against me later?" her mom grunted. "I've tried my best to keep you happy through this rough time. What about all those clothes I bought you up in your closet? If something was bothering you you should have said it!"

"You should have said something if me dating Misao bothered you too," Ayano said, now standing on her feet. Mrs. Minegishi walked up to her, looking down into her blue eyes. "I lied to you so I could make you feel better. You lied out of fear and being weak."

"I just didn't want to be a bother…and I'm hurt you would even suggest something like that," Ayano said. "And my feelings aren't wrong."

"How can you be so stupid as to not think your feelings aren't wrong? I was always here for you and you simply didn't talk to me! Now I look like the bad guy!" her mother harshly explained.

"That wasn't my intent," Ayano replied. "It's just…I always see you hurt…I know this divorce makes you sad too. I…I saw those anti-depressants in your room."

"What were you doing in my room?!"

"Mom, please…I just didn't want to be a bother. I love you! I don't want to bother you!"

"If you didn't want to bother me then you wouldn't hold all this from me! All these secrets!"

"You're one to talk mother!" Ayano snapped. "I'm sorry for what I did but when I talk to you…you always look for someone to blame or someone to complain about…you're always bothered by everything and…it's hard to talk to you without making you mad or depressed."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some child," Mrs. Minegishi fussed. "It doesn't matter how I act! I'm still always here for you!"

"That's something I like about Misao, "Ayano confessed. "She's always so warm and accepting. She makes me feel better without making me feel like I'm bothering her."

"Well then I'm sorry that I'm not doing my job as a mother! Is that all Misao is too you?! A replacement for comfort? A replacement for me or your father?"

Ayano clenched her fist and pushed them downwards as she leaned towards her mother. She never recalled being as mad as she was now. This argument was evolving into a nebulous creature without a clear origin. So much had been revealed so quickly and attacks were sent from right and left.

"Misao is not a replacement! I love her!" Ayano fussed.

"You're too young to know what love is," her mother argued, holding her hips.

"I know that but…I believe that what I feel for Misao could be it so…I want to be with her," Ayano said. "I love everything about her and that's who I am. I've loved her for years."

Mrs. Minegishi stared at her, teeth grinded and eyes sharpened. "Just get out," she coldly said, turning her back. "I need to think for a while." Ayano said nothing and quickly turned towards the door slamming it before she left. Storming across the yard, she passed by the car and headed towards the sidewalk.

"Hey!" her father called out from the window. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Misao's house! I need to think things through!" Ayano answered, leaving before her watery eyes could be seen. Fortunately she never knew her father was chasing after her until his long arms wrapped around her.

"Hey now. You remember, you always got me if you need any help. Don't just tell Misao everything," he warmly smiled. Pausing, she held back her tears and slowly gripped onto his wrist. "Thank you," she said.

Misao, stretched across her bed and hugging a pillow, twirled her finger in the sheets. "She's already cheating on me…she likes boys…she's even popular with them…what am I to her?" Misao muttered, her eyes nearly blank from despair, tiny bags under her eyes emphasized her mood. Suddenly she grabbed on tightly to the sheets and rose from the mattress, hurling the pillow towards the wall.

"I'm going to confront her and yell the crap out of her!" Misao exclaimed. The doorbell then rang. Misao leapt off the bed and hopped down the stairs, knowing already who it was. Through the peephole she could see Ayano standing there, never suspecting what awaited her behind that door.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter done! My sickness…I really don't know how long until it is completely gone but it is definitely interfering with my sleep. I had to also go to my grandmother's house this weekend so it was kind of hard to make a chapter. Luckily I got one and I should be back on schedule. Thanks for the reviews, which I will be expecting more of! You have to feed me! Oh, and sorry for not PMing you guys lately, kind of hard to think of something to say besides Thank You.

But to answer one of your questions, I like reviews in general. I like reading and getting them. They do help. Think of it this way, out of the 3-7 reviews per chapter I get, there'll usually be this one statement or two that tells me what I need to hear about my writing or style. I enjoy the rest of it though, without a doubt! Never stop giving me reviews!


	17. Chapter 16:Justificable

Máscara Sonreindo

Máscara Sonreindo

Chapter 16: Justificable

Justifiable

Author's Note: Alright! Some of these titles are just becoming so obvious that people can tell what they mean in English without the translation. What's up with that? Enjoy!

Misao stared at the saddened girl outside her door, rethinking everything she had planned the more she focused. "Wait….I probably shouldn't be so aggressive now…" Misao told herself, ignoring the second ring of the doorbell. She turned from the door and rubbed her chin in meditation. "Ayano likes me so much and treats me like I'm the best person in the world…it wouldn't make sense for her to be cheating. Maybe she's going to break up with him!" she excitedly theorized. "Maybe she just couldn't break up with him yet or maybe there's some other justification behind it! But…" she sighed. "I can't be so stupid as to let my hopes blind me from the truth. She could be cheating on and I need to approach this patiently and positively. If she is cheating on me…we'll see what happens."

"Misao…" Ayano called out, barely raising her head. "I really need to talk with you." Hearing the cracks in the voice behind the door, Misao wondered what was wrong, realizing that if she wasn't tactful this situation could worsen. She nodded and opened the door, instantly worried by the drooping eyes and tightness Ayano had on herself. "Ayano...what's wrong?" Misao asked, stepping back to allow her in.

"I got into a bad argument with my mother and…well, I really need someone to talk to," Ayano quietly said, trying her best to hide away her weakening voice.

"By someone…you mean me," Misao grinned in her tease, closing the door behind her. "Well, my parents aren't home from work yet so we can talk on the couch in complete privacy."

"Thank you," Ayano said, taking her shoes off at the front before finding her place on the couch. Misao sat next to her, watching Ayano fix her hair and fiddle with her fingers. "I'll go fix us some tea, it'll help calm you down," Misao warmly smiled, peeking at her before entering the kitchen. Ayano fell back into the mattress, letting out a large sigh as if to release her soul from a prison. "I can use this chance to clear things about the fake boyfriend too. I might as well kill two birds with one stone while I have the perfect chance to talk," Ayano told herself. "It'll be better for Misao to hear the truth now than from someone else. I wouldn't want her to get upset over a misunderstanding."

"Okay, the tea will be ready soon," Misao said, sitting a cushion away from Ayano. "Still shy as ever," Ayano teased, turning to her counselor. "But before I tell you about the fight with my mother…I want to confess something."

"Wait a minute! Is she going to talk about her boyfriend?!" Misao instinctively thought, squeezing her hands in anticipation and fear.

"I don't want you to be mad but I've been lying recently and I forgot to clear the air earlier so…I want to explain the situation to you," Ayano said.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I'm…unfortunately popular with the boys, especially in my cooking class. I'm so popular that they are the main source of teammates for me and they always ask me out and flirt with me. So…I made up a fake boyfriend to keep them away and I didn't want you to hear about it from someone else and get upset," Ayano explained, making sure to watch Misao for any sudden changes in expression. "Are you mad?"

Speechless, Misao's blank face and dazed vision drifted in space. How could she possibly react to this? "Pffftwahahahaha!!" she laughed. Ayano curled her face in utter bafflement, never guessing her deception would be considered hilarious. "Oh my god!" Misao loudly said. "That was it?! Hahahaha! Just trying to keep the boys away?!"

"Yes…but what's so funny?" Ayano asked, feeling a giggle run up her throat.

"Kagami had already told me! I was really angry! I had already planned to fuss at you and everything! Then I changed my mind and realized you either had some sort of explanation or someone was misinformed. I was going to hear you out but…wow," Misao said, now moving closer. "This solves everything!"

"You already knew? Since when?" Ayano worriedly asked.

"Kagami told me after school today. I was so mad I had to tell her to go away," Misao laughed, kicking her legs up in the air. Ayano watched serenely, waiting for Misao to calm down before asking the question she desired, knowing the answer already but simply wanting to hear it.

"I'm…I'm glad everything is settled but…why did you plan to give me a chance and hear me out?" Ayano smiled.

"Well…" Misao blushed. "You know…because I trust you. I guess it was a little hard to take in at first since I placed so much emotional investment into this relationship. It really got to me when I heard someone so dear to me was cheating on me so quickly or at all for that matter."

"You're sweet," Ayano happily said, placing a hand on Misao's. "You called me a dear person and trusted me."

"Well…yeah…and…that's what I'm supposed to do," Misao nervously muttered.

"Thank you. I already feel a little better," Ayano said taking her hand back as the time drew closer to tell Misao about her mother.

"Oh, tea's ready! Wait until I get it," Misao said, running to the kitchen. Ayano could see the steam from behind the sofa, smiling as she could hear Misao mumbling after getting hot tea on her hand.

"Here it is!" Misao cheered, placing the cups on the table and slowly pouring the tea in order to not spill it. Ayano watched as Misao's fang and tongue poked out from the side, signaling concentration. "There, did it," Misao said, putting away the pot. She grabbed her cup and returned to the dent in the couch where she sat. "So, now that that issue is taken care, what happened with your mom?" Misao asked before taking the first sip of her tea.

Ayano stared at the cup in her hands, reverting back to the misery that inflicted her minutes ago. She peeked over and watched as Misao blew on the red spot on her hand before starting, deciding to take a sip of tea. Unfortunately she would no longer be drinking it. The taste reminded her of spinach.

"It would seem that none of my parents like our relationship," Ayano admitted.

"You know…Japan is really relaxed with these kinds of things. Maybe it's because your parents are traditional," Misao suggested, drinking more of her tea, enjoying each drop.

"While that may be true, you had a problem with it yourself didn't you?" Ayano pointed out causing Misao to choke a little. "My father said he's willing to try it out and learn more about us but I'm afraid the argument with my mother got so distorted and sidetracked that it may be impossible to fix."

"Just give it to her straight," Misao said. "You have to try everything. This is your mother we're talking about. Just give her-and yourself- sometime to cool off and explain everything to her in simple bullets: I want you to support us. I want this. You want that. That way it'll be easier for everyone to understand." The brunette made sure to point with her fingers, making the presentation more persuasive and active.

"Don't forget to tell her what a wonderful mother you think she is and that you appreciate her," Misao concluded, picking up a cup of tea from the table and once again taking in its sweet taste. Ayano smiled. "That's wonderful advice Misao…but…I'm not sure about it."

"Just do it. I've gotten into a bunch of arguments with my mother and it only brings us closer together," Misao explained, leaning onto the side of the couch. Ayano weakly smiled but felt herself look to the side away from Misao. Large curves of orange hair veiled her saddened eyes from the brunette's sight.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked, pulling herself up from her comfortable position.

"It's nothing," Ayano said. A sniffle could be heard as she hid her face from Misao behind orange curves of hair. "It's just that…I feel hurt and scared that both my parents are against me like this. I know my father is trying but…that's not a guarantee. I'm a little scared of how our future is going to end up. I'm really scared of how it will look to other people for a daughter to choose her love over her family."

Ayano wiped her eyes dry, apologizing for making such an uproar. Frowning, Misao sighed and scratched her head, coming up with the perfect way to console the sorrowful orange top. "Could you get off the couch for a second?" she asked. Ayano nodded, wiping her face with her handkerchief as she stood up against the soft furniture. Misao stretched her entire body across the sofa, managing to touch the opposing armrest with her toes. Ayano watched, her drops of tears momentarily vanishing as she did.

"Do you want me to sit in the other chair?" Ayano asked.

"No…you can…lay on me…" Misao revealed, keeping her arms to the side of her torso. Her normally tanned skin became its frequent pink hue, telling Ayano to come as well as showing Misao's efforts. "I know it'll make you feel better…so hurry up."

"I…don't want to force you to do something just to comfort me…" Ayano said, sitting in the chair adjacent of the couch. "Well I don't like to see you so miserable. I rather do this because that face of yours is too sad to look at" Misao grunted, turning away from Ayano who silently looked back. She rose from the chair and did as Misao propose, softly resting across Misao's warm, slender body. Carefully navigating her legs so she wouldn't hurt the girl beneath, Ayano's feet hung over the side of the armrest. Moving her long hair away from her ear, she made herself as comfortable as possible, placing an ear on Misao's chest and allowed her hands the liberty of clinging onto Misao's shoulder.

"Feel…better?" Misao asked, growing redder with every movement. Ayano's soft hair caressed against her arms and the movement of another's legs against her own was simply stirring. "Yes," Ayano gently said. "Thank you."

"I'm just doing what a good girlfriend should," Misao said, rubbing Ayano's back with one hand, holding her with the other. Her legs began to shake, warning her to hurry before it infected her entire body. She could feel the hairs on her neck rise and her breathing getting faster. Despite the awkwardness she felt the situation was adrenalizing and doubtlessly arousing. "Y-you know…" Misao stuttered. "If your parents….really love you they will accept you as a daughter no matter what and still love you. If worst comes to worst…this will be just a quirk in your relationship with them. Something they can at least try to tolerate."

"And don't worry about what you choose to do. When it comes to relationships you sometimes have to stand your ground with your parents in order to give yourself freedom. Otherwise they would control your love life forever," Misao explained, biting her lip from the hot, rapid throbs of her heart. As a hybrid of excitement, confusion, fear, and shyness, this unusual sensation had flooded into nearly every crook of her body. Despite feeling the tremors in her girlfriend's legs, Ayano snuggled closer to Misao, letting her hand slip to Misao's shirt in order to grip it.

"You're right," Ayano warmly said, listening to the beats of the heart under her ear. "And I want to thank you again for letting me rest on you like this. I know how nervous you are."

"It's okay," Misao weakly chuckled, lifting herself up until her back was against the side of the couch. "Maybe you can get off now before I completely breakdown."

"Of course. I'm just glad to be held like that," Ayano smiled, sitting back on the cushions as before.

"Yeah…I thought that would cheer you up," Misao smiled, attempting to control the shake in her legs. "So…was my advice helpful?"

"It was more than that. It was perfect."

"Well…I don't know about all that…"

Adjusting her hair, Ayano closed her eyes, enjoying the remaining warmth of Misao that still rested on her. Such treatment and help from Misao gave her the boost she needed, the boost to return to her mother and fix things.

"Remember," Misao said. "Even if they don't accept us they still love you and if they're any good, they'll tolerate it."

"I'll remember," Ayano smiled. "Can I stay here until my mother cools down?"

"Yeah, sure. Stay as long as you like."

"So I can stay until tomorrow morning? Maybe sleep in the same bed with you?" Ayano innocently asked.

"I'm wondering if you being so suggestive is out of character for you or not…" Misao said, questioning the innocence behind that smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, I just came from watching episode 3 of Lucky Star. I don't even recall watching the second half, it felt so new to me, guess that's what happens when you don't watch something for a while. Also, it might just be me but the word "tasty" just doesn't seem to work. I think it's too cutesy of a word and that it only works when you quickly whip it out casually…I guess it must sound cool in Japanese so it's alright to say it so much.

English: This is tasty! (Eww…..)

Japanese: Kaktu Moriaku!! (Sounds Cool!)

Note: This is not an actual translation, I made it up. But I am learning Japanese.


	18. Chapter 17:Segunda Oportunidad

**Máscara Sonreindo**

Chapter 17: Segunda Oportunidad  
Second Chance

Translator's Note: There is no word for chance, at least not in my dictionary. So I used _opportunity_ instead and wrote it as _chance._

Ayano grabbed the thin strap of her purse before rising from the couch, checking her cell phone for the time. Misao, curled along two fcushions of the sofa, looked in curiosity as Ayano smiled at her. "I think it's time I go talk with my mother again" she said, heading for the door. "Why do you say _mother _anyway? You sound so proper. You make us peasant folk look bad," Misao teased as she unlocked the door.

"Doesn't it make me sound well-refined and properly mannered?" Ayano grinned, tilting her head to let her hair loose.

"Well, I suppose it' good to hide whatever perverted intentions you have behind that innocent smile," Misao chuckled.

"None of my intentions are perverted," Ayano nonchalantly replied. "They're all in the sake of love and adoration."

"I don't know. You're definitely more carnal than I originally suspected," Misao pointed out, holding her chin within her fingers. "You better get along now. I don't want to delay the determination you have. Good luck!"

"Thank you. I'll call you later to tell you how everything goes."

"Don't be afraid to call me if you need anymore advice!"

The brunette waved her girlfriend off, feeling more growth and connection between them after their few hours together. Stepping into the house, still barefooted, Misao felt a warm smile slip into her lips. The divide between the two of them was thinning out and she was beginning to feel the door that was her heart creaking slowly for the marmalade girl. "I just hope everything goes good for her," she muttered, returning to the couch. More specifically, she sat on the side where her cell phone was, awaiting the next call from Ayano.

Pulling the key from her purse, Ayano breathed in deeply, reviewing everything she was told by Misao. _Give it to her straight! Tell her exactly how you feel! Don't forget to tell her how wonderful you really think she is and how much you love her. You don't want her to feel like she isn't any good in your eyes._ The advice was perfect. Ayano stepped into the house, immediately seeing her mother turn towards her from the kitchen. Only the sound of clattering dishes accompanied her.

"Oh, welcome back honey," Mrs. Minegishi sweetly greeted.

"Hello mother," Ayano tensely said, placing her purse down on the living room table. Unexpectedly, her mother returned to the kitchen, washing dishes without saying another word. She walked into the kitchen entrance, staring at her mother's back. Mrs. Minegishi continued to scrub the plates even after hearing her daughter's footsteps. "Is everything okay?" Ayano asked.

"Why yes," her mother hissed, keeping a smile on her face. "Everything has been settled. I took care of your room while you were gone. You might want to check it out."

Ayano didn't completely understand but she sensed the cold tone in her mother's voice and ran up the stairs, using the few seconds to imagine what could have happened. Opening the door, the room remained untouched. Searching every corner and even kneeling down to check the space under her bed, nothing seemed misplaced. Suddenly her heart jolted.

Ayano headed towards the closet and opened the doors, standing in shock as the overflowing wardrobe was reduced to five outfits and two pairs of shoes. "Mother!" Ayano called out, heading out of her room. Her body, warm with anger, led her into a blurred state of irritation. "Yes honey?" Mrs. Minegishi slyly asked, only poking her head from the kitchen entrance.

"Where are all my clothes?" Ayano asked.

"Well…you said you didn't need them right? Because I only bought them to lessen the pain from the divorce but all you needed was a good mother, which I'm apparently not," she said. The smile remained glued on her expression. "I donated most of your wardrobe to charity." Ayano, feeling the combination of deep shock and boiling anger, gripped onto the rail of the second floor. Looking down at her mother, she found it impossible to recall such an unusual depth of misery and rage.

"Mother! Why would you do something like this?!" Ayano fussed from the top of the stairs. "I don't care if you donated them to charity…what hurts me…what makes me feel so bad is that you did it out of spite…you did it to hurt me."

"Ayano…" Mrs. Minegishi softly mumbled under her vanishing grin.

"I wanted to come here, ready to patch things up with you. I was hoping we could work this out and forgive each other but…you go off and do something like this…just out of spite?" Ayano fussed, not knowing where it would take or what this would do to them.

"I love you and I think you are a wonderful mother but…now that I come back here and see this and see you with a smirk on your face…" but before she could finish anymore, Ayano ran back to her room, locking the door. Her mother, standing alone in the now silent house, lowered her arms. Any joy was now void from her heart. "Ayano..." the woman muttered, staring at the vacant spot atop the stairs where Ayano stood second ago. All she could do was return to the dishes, knowing nothing else.

Ayano rushed to her bed and reached for her cell phone, clicking speed dial.

"Hello? This is Misao speaking," the voice greeted.

"Misao, it's Ayano," Ayano quietly said. "I'm sorry to bother you again but something awful happened."

"It's no problem. Spill it out," Misao said, leaning back onto the mattress.

"When I came home, my mother was acting unusually nice but then I figured out why," Ayano explained. "She donated almost all of my clothes to charity."

"What? That's unbelievable!" Misao fussed, leaning forward on the sofa.

"I know. I did everything you said and confronted her. I told her how much I love her, what I think of her, how I wanted to work things out, and how hurt I was…she was actually smiling!" Ayano cried out.

"I guess….all I can tell you is to be the bigger person now," Misao said. "As long as you don't act spiteful in return at least you can always know it wasn't your fault."

"Thank you Misao…" Ayano said. "I'll go see how she's doing now. I'll call you later about the date."

"Wait. You know Ayano, if you don't want to go out this weekend I'd understand. We could just hang out at my house or something."

"You're really considerate Misao but if anything, a date with you would be what I need to cheer me up. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Good luck."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ayano plopped backwards onto her bed. The patterned roof above her allowed her eyes to busy themselves as her mind wandered. "What should I do now?" she asked herself. "I'll be the bigger person but…what do I do?"

Scrubbing the stains on the plate, Mrs. Minegishi began to snarl as it the stain remained. She began scrubbing harder and harder until she finally dropped the plate. "Whatever…" she angrily snapped, leaning on the sink, making sure to show her back to the dishes. Suddenly the sound of footsteps entered the kitchen. She kept her gaze locked on the kitchen entry, watching as Ayano quietly entered the room, only giving her a glance before turning towards the refrigerator.

A glass in her hand, Ayano filled it with water from the sink, tossing it in the water when she was finished. Refusing to say a word, she headed back out, never paying her mother any attention.

"Ayano," she said. "I'm ready to talk."

"You want to talk?" Ayano asked calmly. Any false step and she planned to let her mother know exactly how she felt.

"Yes. You're my daughter and I love you. With…further review, what I did wasn't exactly the proper way to act, especially with a teenager. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Ayano smiled, turning back towards her mother. "I forgive you because I love you."

"Thank you. Maybe we should talk in the living room instead of standing in the kitchen."

Sitting across from each other, they both could see the tremble in the eyes of the other. Ayano began gripping onto her palms, similar to her mother. Almost in sync, they fixed their loose bangs and hid them behind their ear, causing a chuckle to spread.

"So…I guess I'll go first," Ayano said. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm really mad at you but I want to put that aside for now and talk about me and Misao. I'm going to be with her no matter what."

"I…understand," Mrs. Minegishi said. "And I want to let you know that I'm always here for you. I realize that our argument last time may have gotten a little mixed up so I just want to clear the air. I don't like your relationship and I don't think I ever will. I know its wrong to think like that but that's how it is." Ayano found it tough to take in such a statement but she managed. The sophisticated conversation the two had now was no more than a minefield. Each person tried their best to be gentle and careful, avoiding the risk of an explosion.

"That doesn't matter to me. As long as you treat me like your daughter and still love me I'll be fine," Ayano smiled, feeling the fake grin dissolve into a genuine one.

"I have no problem with that." Her mother smiled back. "And who knows…maybe I'll at least get use to you dating girls."

Awkwardly ending her sentence there, the two began to look around the room, knowing everything had yet to be resolved. Peeking at each other, they nervously smiled, hoping someone would say it first, their true perspective. "Just so you know," Ayano said. "I really do think you are a wonderful parent. I just want to know if you love me any less for what I am."

"Of course not! I love you all the same, no matter how I act or what I do." Mrs. Minegishi explained, staring directly into the blue gems she gave birth to. "And…thank you," she added as she leaned back into the sofa. "I was beginning to doubt whether or not I was good enough." Ayano happily sighed, inching onto the edge of her seat.

"This…is how we should do things," Ayano said. "Just talking and not trying to blame people for something."

"You're right Ayano. I guess what's coming up next is going to be rough so we need to keep our cools and remind each other how much we love each other," Mrs. Minegishi explained. "So…if you have troubles with Misao or your relationship I'll try to help. I just want you to talk to me. No more hiding anything."

"Agreed. Now…" Ayano said. "About my clothes."

"Yes…I will try to get as much of them back from the charity as possible."

"No…it's too late. Let someone else enjoy them."

"But you at least need a few more outfits," her mother disputed. "How about this? I take you shopping before your next date with Misao?"

Ayano's eyes lit with excitement as she heard the idea. "You really want to do that?" she asked.

"Yes. I need to make up for what I did and this seems to be the perfect idea."

"Great. I'll call Misao and tell her the news."

"About what? The shopping?"

"No. I told her I was going to call her after we settled things to tell her how it went. You know, it's because of her that I was able to not lose my temper with you."

"You really do give that girl too much credit," her mother grinned.

"Well, she deserves it," Ayano warmly smiled.

Hearing the ringtone from her phone, Misao jumped in her seat, quickly grabbing the device. "Hello? Ayano?" she excitedly asked.

"No, this is her father," the deep voice replied.

"Oh…." Misao hummed, feeling her heart drop. "Can…I help you?" she nervously asked trying to sound as friendly as possible.

* * *

Author's Note: You'll have to forgive me if the style in this chapter seems a little off. I've been so tired and whatever. But more importantly, I humbly apologize for the extensive wait! My internet was down!! Suddenly, in the middle of the evening, my internet goes down. At&T is useless. They keep sending me to people in Indian with thick accents! I had to fix it myself and that took hours. I think it might be the wiring in my house. My downloads of anime from Megaupload go ever so slow. It sometimes takes two hours for one episode of anything. I'm forced to stream everything like an animal. Woe is me…

Luckily I'm still in love with Miranda Lotto from D. Gray Man but no good ideas for fanfics are coming up with me making an OC-which is weird to me and they usually end up with Mary Sues and Gary Stus(If you understand such internet slang). I'm also considering watching Marimite, I love Class S stories. I'm a yuri fan, and not in the perverted way. Go yuri!! I'll even capitalize it to emphasize my adoration of it. Yuri. There we go.

Oh, and don't worry. I will make up for lost time. The next chapter will be up tonight as usual so look forward to it. I'm taking a nap. Bye momentarily.


	19. Chapter 18:Necesito Un Trabajo

**Máscara Sonreindo**

Chapter 18: Necesito Un Trabajo

I Need a Job!

"I was just calling because I was wondering if you and Ayano were planning anything this weekend," Mr. Minegishi asked, holding the cell phone in the same hand as his cigarette. Misao tried to relax but his sly, deep voice easily tempted suspicion.

"Well…" Misao replied, tapping her fingers against her thigh. "We were planning to have a date this weekend so I'm not sure if we can squeeze you in. Oh, and not to be rude or anything but how did you get my number?"

"Hmm? Oh, I've had it for a few months now. Remember when you and Ayano went to that festival. We exchanged numbers in case anything happened," he explained. "It's good that I kept it too in case you do anything to my daughter."

"You know I can just block your number," Misao kidded, hoping he couldn't her grin in any way.

"Yeah but I know where you live," he chuckled.

"Okay…" Misao dragged. "Now this conversation is becoming a little creepy…"

"I was just messing with you," he laughed, forcing Misao to hold the phone back a few inches from her ear. "Anyway, I'll just talk to Ayano and see if we can arrange something later because I want to take you both out sometime and probably learn some more about you. My treat," he cheerfully ringed.

"Sure. That sounds great," Misao said. "I'll be sure to talk to Ayano about this. She's going to call me soon so…um…goodbye."

"See ya."

Quickly snapping the phone shut, Misao placed it back on the counter next to the couch, sighing in relief. Her chest began to throb less and less as time slowly restored the brunette's composure. "Now that I'm dating Ayano…he seems a little intimidating," Misao said, staring at her phone. Suddenly it began to light up, signaling the incoming ring tone. Grabbing it instantly, Ayano's voice came from the other end.

"Hi Misao," Ayano sweetly greeted.

"Hey, how did the conversation go?" Misao asked, the returning comfort warming her body. "By the sound of your voice everything must have been settled."

"Yep. It'll take a while to get pass this little tension we have left but I think we're alright now. We set up some standards and we're trying to help one another understand each other better," Ayano explained. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Me? I don't know about that…I mean…I know I gave you advice and everything," Misao blushed, scratching her ear. She sat back comfortably on the sofa as the afternoon sun began to lower, showing whatever dim light that remained.

"So I want our date this weekend to be special," Ayano said, spinning her finger in the blankets as she stretched across her bed. "I want to show you how much your help has meant to me in this situation."

"Well…I'm couldn't have been that helpful…" Misao modestly answered. "Oh…your dad just called me. Something about him wanting to take both of us out this weekend so he could learn more about me."

"Did you tell him about our plans?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd just talked to you. It'll be a little odd hanging out with your dad. It'll be hard to really have any fun between us."

"It's okay. He's just trying his best. Right now none of my parents like this relationship. I'm just lucky they're at least trying to tolerate it. Sometimes stuff like this can really divide a family," Ayano said, walking from her bed to the door, checking if anyone was eavesdropping. With the coast clear she closed the door and leapt back on her bed, kicking her legs up into the air.

"Don't' worry about my dad though, I'll talk to him and try to arrange something," Ayano said. "Just give him a chance."

"You know this is kinda weird…meeting your parents after only one date…well, two dates after this weekend. What ever happened to taking this relationship slowly?" Misao asked. She began to lean into the couch, resting her bare feet onto the table since no one else was home.

"Why? Does this make everything feel a little too fast pace?" Ayano concernedly asked.

"What? No, I was just kidding. I understand your parents might be a little weird for a while…it's just that your father's really scary."

"Scary? I don't understand…"

"Well…maybe you should try being the girl who's dating his daughter. Doesn't he sound a little…I don't know…diabolical?" Misao asked, nearly laughing from her own choice of word.

"Diabolical? I love him Misao. Don't make him out as a villain please."

"I know, I'm sorry. But he sounds sly."

"I'm sure you'll like him too the more you get to know him," Ayano chuckled, pressing her legs against the bed.

"Yeah. So you talk to him and we'll go out on Saturday okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Ayano happily finished.

"Bye."

With a clapped her phone together and slid it into her pocket. The sound of an incoming vehicle told her that her parents had returned from work. Misao crawled to the edge of the couch, kneeling onto the cushions. She made sure to prepare the prettiest gleam in her eyes necessary to get what she wanted. After a few rattles of the keys Mrs. Kusakabe stepped into the house with Mr. Kusakabe following in after. The second her mother saw Misao and the shiny eyes presented to her, she knew exactly what was happening.

"What do you want Misao?" her mother smirked, pushing her hip out with her wrist against it.

"Can I borrow some more money for my date on Saturday?" Misao sweetly asked. "Ayano wants to make it special."

"Sorry sweetie. You can't keep mooching off of us," Mrs. Kusakabe said, placing her leather purse onto the counter beside the door. Even with her back turned from her daughter as she locked the door, she could feel the shine of the puppy eyes that targeted her.

"I swear your big, cute eyes are like sniper rifles but no. Get a job," Mrs. Kusakabe grinned. "This will be the perfect opportunity for you to learn more responsibility and learn the working life."

"But I'll love you forever," Misao cutely moaned.

"I know, good thing money won't change that," her mother grinned, shaking her hips as she entered the kitchen. Misao, shutting the cuteness off, slid into her seat on the sofa. Grim reality had hit her. If she were to take Ayano out to nice places and get her lovely presents she would have to get a job. The brunette grabbed her phone and skimmed down her address book until the name "Kagami" popped up.

"Hello, this is Kagami," Kagami said, dropping the pocky stick from her mouth.

"Hey Hiiragi, it's Misao!" Misao cheered. "I need a job."

"Well I'm glad my first name is Classifieds section," Kagami smartly remarked, retrieving her lost snack from the ground and placing it on the table. Konata, who sat on the end of the small table, picked it up and tossed it in the trash.

"I was just wondering if the cosplay café you worked at has any positions open," Misao explained.

"Hmm….we are thinking of starting a strip club show to our schedule," Kagami calmly stated.

"What?! What the hell makes you think I want to do that?!" Misao fussed.

"Watch your language," Mr. Kusakabe smiled, leaning in from the kitchen.

"Sorry dad!" Misao apologized, returning to the phone.

"I was just kidding," Kagami said.

"That's not like you. Did Konata tell you to say that?" Misao asked.

"Well…."

"Oh ho ho ho!" Misao chuckled. "I see Konata's at your house…all alone huh? Bet it must be pretty romantic."

"Shut up! You know if it's a job you want, making fun of the person who could get you one id the smartest thing to do!" Kagami scolded, struggling not to hang up immediately.

"I'm sorry Hiiragi. You know you're my friend. So, what job is available?"

"Unfortunately the café doesn't need anymore people," Kagami informed. Konata waved at her, signaling her to pass the phone to her.

"Here, let me send you to Konata. She might know a place," Kagami said.

"Hello Misao," Konata cheerfully welcomed.

"Hey Izumi! Got any jobs for me?"

"Yep, my cosplay café has an opening. We do Haruhi cosplays and we need a Tsuruya to complete the collection," Konata explained.

"Umm…." Misao moaned, clueless to what she meant by "Tsuruya" and "Haruhi".

"You never heard of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya?" Konata asked.

"Not really. I only watch a few anime…like maybe Bleach and One Piece," Misao said. "Just some of the mainstream stuff."

Konata was quick to grunt, clearly offended by the ignorance of her companion. "The character you have to play has a fang which causes her to talk a little funny. You still have your fang right?"

"Yeah…it's not like you can yank this thing out…" Misao answered.

"Good. Combined with your squeaky voice-"

"Squeaky?"

"It should be perfect. All you need to do is understand the character and perform a little dance and everything will be set! Come over to my house tomorrow and I'll lend you my DVD collection. It's only 14 episodes. I'll even tell you what order to watch them."

"What order? Don't I just start from episode one?"

"Sorry. Haruhi doesn't work that way," Konata grinned.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, Misao looked at the new afternoon sky above her along the way to Konata's house. The sound of bikes' bells and birds chirping matched her part of the prefecture, creating a similar atmosphere. Luckily she decided to wear shorts today to beat the heat of the sun. It was easy to imagine the birds simply dropping dead from the eighty degree temperature. Turning her head down the alley, Misao could see the otaku's roof and began to pick up the pace in her step.

Hearing the sound of shooting and explosions coming from within the household, Misao could only hope that was the effects from a videogame. She poked her finger out to ring the doorbell, hearing a sudden silence within the house. A few steps from behind the door signaled Konata's coming. The door opened slowly into the house, revealing a clean hallway and the petite girl who just walked in it.

"I see you came. Come in Misao," Konata greeted. "Let me get you something to drink. It's hot out there isn't it?"

"Yeah," Misao said, her legs shivering from the sudden brush of cool air circulating throughout the building. She walked into the living room, greeting Sojiro and Yutaka with a wave. Konata quickly returned with a cup of ice and water and led Misao back to her room. The sounds of explosions and airplane cannons resumed as she left the living room.

Upon entering Konata's room one could easily detect a hint of anime adoration. The only signs of it were the multitude of manga volumes that towered Misao, the numerous posters of a variety of characters, and the desktop that gleamed with a familiar image of a dating sim. "Are you a self-declared otaku or just a fan of every show that exist?" Misao teased, placing her purse on Konata's bed, still attempting to fully understand her new surroundings.

"Oh, I'm otaku," Konata smiled, hopping into her chair and grabbing hold of the computer mouse. She clicked onto her videos until she found the perfect one, pausing it before it even began. "Okay, before I give you the DVDs you have to learn the Hare Hare Yukai dance," Konata explained.

"The what what and what dance?" Misao asked, assaulted by the attack of words. Konata had spoken them with such speed and casualness, it seemed like it was meant to confuse others.

"It's the dance after almost every episode of Haruhi and we perform it a lot at the café," Konata explained. "You're going to have to learn the dance moves of Haruhi because our customers like to switch it up between Haruhi, Tsuruya, Ryoko and Kyon's sister as the lead dancer."

Konata then stood from the seat and instructed Misao to step into the middle of the room. "Don't worry," Konata said. "The dance isn't destructive or crazy. You won't fall or break anything. Just follow the brunette in the video." Konata clicked the Play button and moved back, allowing Misao to memorize the moves and rhythm.

"This is a pretty catchy song," Misao commented, already beginning to move her feet.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first person to say something like that. Okay, let's practice," Konata said, moving next to Misao. She clicked the stereo on the floor beside the closet. Misao loosened her body and began to shake her arms while stomping the ground. Following Konata's steps, she grew better with each try.

"You're a fast learner," Konata said.

"I take salsa classes so dancing isn't really a problem," Misao grinned, now performing the steps without example. She began to move in sync with the music and even felt the urge to sing along. Konata stood back, watching the dance being flawlessly imitated. At the end, Misao could hear clapping from behind her.

"Good. The easy part is over. Now for the hard stuff," Konata said, handing Misao a bag of cases. "I already talked to the boss and he said he's willing to hire you after the audition. When will you be available?"

"Umm…how about Friday?"

"Good. I'll tell him. So, how are you and Ayano doing?"

"We're doing really good. I'm opening up to her a little more and this Saturday will be our second date," Misao joyously informed. "How about you and Kagami?"

"Oh Misao. That's a fanfic for another day," Konata grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Misao asked, baffled by the statement. "Well, I better go home and watch these. Thanks a lot for the job offer Konata."

"No problem. Just make sure to learn about Tsuruya! The café will supply all wigs and uniforms so don't worry about that stuff."

* * *

Stepping out onto the porch, the heat of the afternoon struck Misao once more, making her miss the cool world that was Konata's house. Going down the steps one by one, Misao noticed a familiar bundle of orange walk behind the fence in front of Konata's house. Running up to it, she was surprised her prediction was correct.

"Hey Ayano!" Misao greeted, running up to the orange top.

"Hello Misao. What are you doing here? Shopping?"

"Nah, I had to pick up some DVDs from Konata."

Leaning over the bag, Ayano recognized the Haruhi trademark designs and characters on the cover.

"I never knew you like those kinds of anime," Ayano said.

"Well, this is an exception," Misao said. "Konata seems to be crazy for it. So, what are you doing here?"

"I was shopping for some meatballs and rice for tomorrow," Ayano said, opening her bag to reveal the contents. It was clearly meant for Misao's lunch at school.

"You're really nice, always thinking about me," Misao commented, surprised by the moment and swept away by the innocence and purity of Ayano's intentions.

"You deserve it for being so nice in return," Ayano said. "Your advice was really useful."

"Oh come on, I just said what you would have figured out already," Misao denied in her bashfulness. "It's kind of my fault that you had to fight with your parents anyway…"

"Please. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. They need to accept that something like this could happen but anyway, you were there when I needed someone and you didn't hesitate to comfort me. For that, I'm really thankful," Ayano said, inching closer to the brunette.

"I'm glad I could help," Misao smiled, inching a little closer to Ayano.

* * *

Konata sat in front of the television, watching a new episode of Strawberry Panic. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello? This is Konata."

"Hey Konata. It's Misao. Is it me or is Harhui sort of a tsundere?"

"Be careful who you say such things to. Some fans would kill you for such a statement," Konata warned.

* * *

Author's Note: When I write about Ayano's father I tend to imagine a cool, slick father who looks like a twenty-something year old bachelor but is actually a late thirties divorced father. I guess his original design came from HAL from Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro. I don't know why but that's the main inspiration.

I'm in a drawing mood so maybe I'll upload a picture of Ayano and her family on my deviantart account: Konamistar.

I might even draw Misao and her family along with Misao in Tsuruya cosplay mode. You know, I write these fanfics at like, 1 and 2 in the morning. I really should reorganize my schedule a bit. I'll try to start writing these things in the afternoon or early evening. Good night!


	20. Chapter 19:Inquieto

Máscara Sonreindo

**Máscara Sonreindo**

Chapter 19: Inquieto

Worried

Stepping quietly into Ayano's room, Mrs. Minegishi could see the rising blanket atop her bed. Underneath it was her sleeping daughter, taking a short nap in the afternoon. Leaning over the peacefully grinning girl, her mother watched in adoration and curiosity. "I wonder if she's dreaming about that girl?" she mumbled before placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Ayano, wake up. It's fourteen thirty."

Author's Note: I don't know how they say time in other countries but I know they don't use our 1 to 12 o'clock system.

"Hmm? Oh, are you ready to go shopping?" Ayano sleepily asked, rolling over in the bed.

"Why are you asking me? Are you ready?" her mother smiled. Ayano nodded as she rubbed her eyes, yawning with a stretch. The two headed downstairs, Ayano coming down slower than her mother, still lost in her daze. She used her mother's back as a sign of which direction to travel, realizing in her blur how mentally exhausted she became. Slipping into her shoes, Ayano gave her eyes one least rub before exiting the house.

Revitalizing her senses, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, sending a surprise to her nerves. Reaching for the device, the screen was labeled "Misao". She excitedly popped her cell phone open and placed it to her ears.

"Misao?" Ayano happily asked.

"Yep, just wanted to talk to you," Misao said as she knelt onto the carpet in her room, sweeping the dust under her bed. Ayano, renewed with energy, walked to the car, passing her mother by. Mr. Minegishi couldn't help but feel some disdain towards the situation as she locked the door. Jumping into the driver's seat, she glanced at Ayano who continued to chat with her girlfriend.

"Really? Well if it scares you that much I won't make it," Ayano giggled, rearing her head towards the window. "What about black cake? Hmm? You don't have to get me anything, I'm more than happy to make you something."

Mrs. Minegishi sighed before starting the ignition, reversing out of the driveway. The bright afternoon was slowly becoming gray with the dark veil of clouds crawling across the sky. Mrs. Minegishi pressed harder against the gas pedal, amusing her self with whatever Ayano discussed on the phone. It was quickly becoming impossible to decipher any logical meaning.

"It didn't stink that much," Ayano grinned, curling a strand of her hair along her ear. "That's what happens in sunlight."

"Ah, to be young again," her mother happily interrupted. Ayano didn't as much as glance back at her. Misao was beginning to grow into an obstacle between her and her own daughter.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Ayano said, slipping the phone back into her pocket. She turned to see the flat expression on her mother's face as the car began to stop at a red light. "Is something wrong?" Ayano curiously asked, noting the dim colors in her mother's eyes.

"No, nothing," her mother grunted.

"Mom, remember what we agreed. We have to open up a little more to help each other," Ayano reminded, sitting back in her seat. Mrs. Minegishi sighed and pulled her frown into a miniature smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's just that I'm now realizing that with Misao you might have less time to talk with me," Mrs. Minegishi explained. "It just makes me a little sad."

"I'm sorry," Ayano said. "I'll try to talk to you a little more and be more considerate."

"Pwahahaha!" Mrs. Minegishi loudly laughed, swiftly curving to the right to avoid an oncoming car. "You're already the most considerate girl I've ever known. You don't need to fix anything. I just don't know where you get it from."

Ayano smiled back, realizing how contradicting people act. She looked at her mother, the woman who only wanted to talk to her and the same woman who grunted because of it. How could caring about someone form into anger and misery so quickly? Would her and Misao suffer from the same problem?

* * *

"Come in, come in!" Konata excitedly greeted, clearing room for Misao in the hallway. "Follow me, the boss is waiting for you." Misao, the taller of the two, followed Konata through a hall of posters and doors, entering one with a title of "Haruhi Experience." Behind the door was an enormous room filled with a handful of people, barely eating anything. A few played at the arcades but what she noticed as the main target of attention was the small, purple haired girl speaking with little emotion.

"Can I have the spaghetti?" a customer asked.

"It's possible," the Yuki cosplayer nonchalantly replied.

"Can I have your number?" he boldly asked.

"That's not in my calculations."

"Don't worry," Konata said. "We only get the occasional customer who asks our waitresses out. You just have to politely let them down."

"I see…" Misao moaned, realizing the kind of position she placed herself in. Seeing a door up ahead, Konata held it open, instructing her friend to enter. A friendly-looking man sat behind a long table and Patricia stood on a mini-stage, wearing a pink maid's outfit and large ponytails hung from the back of her head, clearly fake.

"Mr. Yamamoto, this is Misao Kusakabe-my friend who would like to work here," Konata introduced.

"Ah, and she has the fang you described. Wonderful! Could you please step onto the stage and lead the Hare Hare Yukai dance with Patricia and Konata?" he politely asked, anticipating the possibility of a perfect Tsuruya. Misao eagerly nodded and hopped onto the inch-high platform, standing in between her soon-to-be fellow employees. Pressing a stereo next to his desk, he leaned back as the girls began their routine. Misao stomped the floor and stuck her right arm out, stepping closer to Konata as the dance began.

Within a minute she had already captured the heart of her future boss, even being ordered to stop as he had seen more than enough. Konata patted her on the shoulder along with Patricia, both giving her the praising smiles. "That's was perfect," he happily said. "But the most important thing is the performance you put on for the customers. Give me some lines. What would you say to a customer who just walked in? Remember, you're Tsuruya."

"Okay," Misao said. "I know she's kind of hyper and I based most of my performance based on the festival episode. Here goes." She sighed, relaxing her body before performing. Konata and Patricia walked off stage and leaned against the wall to observe, wishing her the best of luck. Misao perked her head up, ensuring that her fang poked out and smiled.

"Wow! A party of five?!" she excitedly started, even moving her body towards the imaginary customers. "Business is going good already! I assume you guys want a big table close to the stage right? Don't worry our food isn't cheap! That'll be six hundred yen but since you look so hungry I'll give you a discount and make it five hundred! Isn't that megas cool?!"

Misao stopped, looking to see if that was enough. The surrounding sound of applause told her how well she did. "That was great!" Yamamoto cheered, coming out of his seat and shaking her hand. "Just try to imitate her voice a little more and you'll be absolutely perfect."

"So I'm hired?" Misao happily asked, cheering after she received her "Yes".

"Congratulations," Konata said. "Here's your outfit," she said, passing a plastic-wrapped dress and apron similar to the one worn on the show. "You will fulfill men's fantasies from this day forward!"

"Thanks for the grim revelation," Misao nervously smiled, realizing her chest was nothing compared to the character she was to portray. "Well…not everyone can be busty," she whined as she pressed the outfit against her. "It'll be easy to mimic her if I just remember the culture festival episode."

"That's some good memorization," Konata praised. "But have you read the light novels yet?"

"Light novels? I didn't even know there were any…"

"You better read them if you want to know your character better. There's like nine volumes with a tenth in the works," Konata warned.

"Crap…" Misao groaned. "How much Haruhi do people need?!"

* * *

The two Minegishis walked through the crowded mall, noticing all the new stores-or signs for new stores, blasting from each side of the walkway. The smell of sampled perfume weakly touched their nostrils as they navigated through the thinning bundle of people. Suddenly Ayano noticed her mother was no longer beside her. Instead, she was admiring a certain store with a gleam in her eyes. "Look!" Mrs. Minegishi pointed out, her long smile telling Ayano to come. "It's Lovely's! The store I took you to as a toddler. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember that time you had to buy a shirt just because I got into the mall's fountain," Ayano chuckled. "You want to check this place out?"

"They've always had nice clothes for girls…and certain men with peculiar interests. Oooh! Look at this long skirt!" Her mother passionately said, sliding her fingers across its soft texture. She turned to see Ayano holding a pair of short shorts and a thin, see-through tank top.

"How about these? Would I look good with or without a bra?" Ayano grinned.

"What the….I know you're trying to impress Misao but at least leave a little mystery!" her mother fussed.

"I know, I know," Ayano warmly said as she placed the back on the display case. "I was just kidding." Coming up beside her mother, she leaned over to see the clothes that were suggested to her, seeing a similarity between all the long skirts, Capri pants and fluffy shirts.

"You have the same taste as me," Ayano said. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"Well," Mrs. Minegishi said, "It's more like you adopted my fashion sense. If it was up to your father you would wear nothing but princess gowns and tiaras."

"He always treated me like a princess," Ayano laughed, pulling a few more pants from the stack. "I'm going to try these all on," already heading to the girls' changing room.

Standing in front of the door, Mrs. Minegishi sighed as a question poked her nerves causing her to tap her foot against the ground rather loudly. The third pair of pants leapt onto the top of the door. She could see the shadows of Ayano's feet moving up and down on the ground, most likely sliding into each leg of pants. The quiet store made conversation easier, seeing as the two were the only ones moving or doing actual shopping.

"Ayano…I don't mean to hurt you or offend but...I'm just a little curious," Mrs. Minegishi said. "What do you see in Misao? I just want to hear what makes her so great."

Ayano tied a ribbon across her waist, finishing the final step for her latest shirt. "There's a bunch of things I see in Misao," she replied, loosening her hair so it could fit through the shirt's neck as she took it off.

"She's the most adorable yet beautiful person I have ever seen and I love everything about her face and her small yet powerful body."

"What about her personality?"

"I was getting there. Her personality is even more intriguing," Ayano smiled, watching herself blush in the room's mirror. She span around slowly, letting her blouse float a little.

"She is so sincere and considerate. She always places people before herself, well, at least with the more important things, and she is so sweet," Ayano warmly said, almost falling in love three more times with Misao. "Misao works hard and is enthusiastic and exciting."

"Anything about her that gets on your nerves? Any pet peeves?" Mrs. Minegishi asked. "That's the most important stuff to learn about."

"Nothing yet but I can tolerate whatever it is," Ayano said. "Misao is worth it. I could go on and on about her but I know it would just bore you."

"No, no. I want to hear it all. It's best I know, "Mrs. Minegishi smiled, holding her arms as she peeked at her daughter through a crack near the door's hinges. "Oh, and try the white blouse with the orange pants. I think that will look cute."

Ayano nodded, flinching at first by the sight of an eye suddenly appearing in the hinge's crack. The only thing that told her it was her mother was that she knew her mother would have beaten anyone who even as much as glanced at her daughter's door.

"Anyway," Ayano begun again, "Misao is so bashful and I can tell she's a fighter. She's appreciative and…well…there really is too much to say. I can't think of any flaws."

"Well, you better find some soon. She is human after all," Mrs. Minegishi said. "You know, it's just my opinion but you two really don't seem to match as a couple. It might just be how different you are to each other but I guess by how well you two click I guess it works out in the end."

"And be careful because I know through experience," Mrs. Minegishi wisely stated. "Many times people get blinded by the excitement of being in a relationship and get themselves stuck in a situation when the thrills die down."

"Is…that why you and dad got divorced?" Ayano quietly asked. A silence rose in the room for a minute. Mrs. Minegishi sighed and scratched her arm, staring at the ground. "That's one of the reasons…" she said. "But don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out great for you and Misao."

Ayano didn't respond.

* * *

"Achoo!" Misao sneezed, wiping her small nose with a napkin before returning to the slice of cake. She sat across from Konata in a small, crowded diner, in a booth by the window.

"Bless you," Konata said, sitting across from her. "So, have you two kissed yet?"

"What? How do you go from _bless you_ to asking personal questions?" Misao fussed, placing her fork down. "We've only kissed on the cheek so far."

"Really? That's it?" Konata asked in shock. "Aren't you two in love or something?"

"Well yeah but…it's just…."

"Just what?"

"We're taking things a little slowly so we don't make any mistakes," Misao explained. Konata simply stared back. "What?! You don't believe me?!"

"I didn't say anything," Konata said, eating the last crumb off her plate.

"Well….the truth is…I'm a little sensitive about my body," Misao nervously confessed.

"Sensitive? Why? Is there a scar or horrible disfigurement?" Konata asked, brimming with a greater excitement.

"No, nothing like that!" Misao scolded. "I'm just a little afraid."

"Of what? You think she might not find you attractive?"

"It's a combination of many things…I really don't feel comfortable talking about it," Misao said, hugging herself.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone but you should talk this over with Ayano or something," Konata suggested.

"Thanks for the advice," Misao smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Just give me all the details about your special event in the bedroom after you do it. I want to hear all about it," Konata devilishly grinned.

"Yeah…I don't think so…" Misao answered.

* * *

"Well, looks like we got you some great outfits," Mrs. Minegishi cheered, peeking back into the bags she held. She turned back to see Ayano staring at the ground.

"What's wrong honey? Are you worried about what I said back there? It really was just a warning. Don't take it so seriously."

"I know mom…I just feel a little worried right now. I never really thought of things like this before," Ayano quietly said.

"Maybe…I shouldn't have said anything at all…"

Author's Note: You know, the Spring Season Anime line up isn't looking as good as the Winter season did. Does anyone recommend any upcoming anime. Do not say Yugioh 5Ds. Anyway, I just finished my list of anime I have to absolutely watch and I got twenty. Better get started. I'm on episode 4 of EF-Tales of Memories and I just started Darker Than Black. I know I'm really late….I still have to rewatch Haruhi so I can prepare myself for the second season.


	21. Chapter 20:Inesperado Pena

Máscara Sonreindo

**Máscara Sonreindo**

Chapter 20: Inesperado Pena

Surprise Sorrow

Author's Note: Instead of two chapters I made a longer chapter. Enjoy!

Leaving the mall with bundles of clothes stacked in her multiple bags; Ayano looked up at the darkened skies before stepping into the passenger seat. Mrs. Minegishi noticed the sudden silence and watched her daughter for any unusual facial expressions or body language. "Um…about what I said in the dressing room…about the divorce. Don't let it bother you, there's more than one reason I separated from your father," she explained, smiling. Ayano looked at her, clearly paying attention to her with those blue yet oddly gray eyes. "I know I'm just a little tired," Ayano said, turning to the window, her chin on her palm.

Mrs. Minegishi started the engine, still suspicious of her daughter. "Remember, if anything is wrong all you have to do is tell me, that's what we agreed to," she reminded. Ayano smiled. "I know," she replied, instantly taking back the grin. Despite the reminder of a listening ear, Ayano chose to deny it, hiding any words about the sickening murk within her heart. She had no idea where such a horrible emotion came from but today was the first time she ever felt it, a feeling so strong it temporarily warped her perspective. On what, she had no idea.

Naturally, she placed that ill sensation aside, instead choosing to focus on her date the next day with Misao-a date she guaranteed to be special.

* * *

Gobbling down the remaining pile of rice on her plate, Misao quickly finished off her juice before excusing herself from the table. Her parents could only watch in horror as their daughter reverted to the mannerisms of a boar, simply leaving them without an explanation. "I guess you must be excited about your date tomorrow," her mother nervously laughed.

"Yep!" Misao cheered, heading for the stairs, stopping only in reaction to her mother's voice.

"Do you need any help picking out an outfit for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nope, I know exactly what I'm going to wear," Misao gleefully said, hopping up the stairs. She dashed into her room, locking the door and quickly removing her pants and shirt. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out the shorts and shirt she had planned, bringing them to the mirror.

The brunette lightly pressed the ironed clothes against her barely clothed body, previewing herself for tomorrow. She stuck her leg out, observing how the sleeves of the shorts pulled up against her thigh. Misao grinned. "I should show off a little leg," she said. "Wonder what Ayano would say?"

Misao drifted backwards, plopping onto her bed with the clothes still in her hands. She happily sighed, sliding her hand onto her chest. The joyous throbs of her heart brought a sweet blush to her cheeks as she looked forward to the following day.

* * *

Ayano lifted the top of the pot, smelling the aromatic steam from the boiling rice and shrimp. A small basket laid atop the counter in the center of the kitchen, awaiting the meal Ayano was preparing. She tightened her apron and closed the pot, walking over to the cabinets. She picked out a few plates and silverware, packing them into the basket next to the bottle of juice.

Water began to spill from the edges of the pot, forcing Ayano to quickly charge towards it and shut off the stove. She lifted the pot by the handles and placed it away from its current spot on the stove, letting it cool down. Yet, no matter the heat from the rice and seafood, she couldn't kill the wet, warm feeling that returned to her chest, an emptiness that pecked at her chest. The orange top decided to call it quits for the night, placing the food in as few bento as possible and packing them into the basket.

Ayano untied the apron and tossed it onto the table when she would usually fold it neatly and place it on the coat rack in the kitchen. Entering her room, she noticed her empty chair-where she would usually place her outfits. She headed towards the closet and simply grabbed whatever looked good, a contrast to her usual behavior. Unlike every night before she began dating Misao, she slept without anticipation or romantic fantasies.

* * *

Holding onto the pole with one hand and the basket in another, Ayano balanced herself on the train. She managed to find the excitement for this date once again, wanting to nurture this feeling so she could forget the enigmatic dread that built up inside her. "I just feel so confused and loss…like I'm losing something…" she muttered to herself in an attempt to organize her thoughts. She turned to see if anyone noticed her. With the coast clear, she clapped her hands close together and shut her eyes. She began to pray. "Dear God…please put these horrible feelings aside…if just for today. I want today to be special and I know what I'm doing may not please you but…I believe love is love no matter what."

With those words she opened her eyes and quickly picked up her basket, waiting for God to fulfill her request. Ayano stood there among the few people on the train, anticipating her instant cure from the being up above. Only a greater entity could restore her former self. She waited yet the negativity remained. Ayano bit her lip, feeling more at a loss than before. She could only hope that Misao's presence became the medicine her soul needed. With a tight grip on the basket's handle, Ayano headed towards the train door, hearing the vehicle slowly grind into the next station.

Once the doors opened she quickly made her way out, searching every corner and side for the brunette she needed. "She isn't here," Ayano mumbled. "Maybe she's already outside." Hastily climbing the steps, Ayano stopped when the brisk cold of the city tapped her skin. Lost in desperation, Ayano looked wildly for Misao, unable to see her. "Come on, come on," Ayano whispered, almost falling into a panic.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, grabbing onto Ayano's shoulder. The blue-eyed girl turned around, noticing Misao sweetly grinned behind her. "You okay?" Misao asked, keeping her hands in her pocket. "Oh…yes, I was just feeling a little excited I guess," Ayano said, now holding the basket with both hands.

"Well, I'm ready whenever you are!" Misao happily cheered, placing her hands on her hip. "My, you seem really excited today," Ayano noted. "You're even wearing shorts instead of pants."

"So you've noticed," Misao confidently grinned. "Just thought I'd give you a little look at my legs. Besides, I feel really great! We've been talking and hanging out all week at school, I've learned a lot about you." The two then began to walk down the sidewalk, Ayano assuming the role as guide.

"I've learned quite a lot from you too," Ayano said. "You only get more interesting."

"Oh yeah," Misao said. "What's that basket you're holding? I guess it's obvious we're going to have a picnic today huh?"

"I was planning on us having lunch on the beach today," Ayano gladly explained.

"Wow, you really are making this date special. I'm kind of flattered," Misao said, rubbing the back of her head. Ayano could feel the negativity coil away for now. She decided to take full advantage of this tranquil moment and enjoy the company of her girlfriend, the target of her affections.

"Nothing can make this day bad," Misao said. "As long as I get to spend time with you."

"I see you're very affectionate today," Ayano smiled; surprised she didn't feel more pleasure than this. It was becoming too easy to sink back into the dent of misery she was slowly suffering from.

"You want me to hold the basket?" Misao asked, stretching her hand out.

"Oh, no. It's okay, I have it. Thank you," Ayano politely said. "It's nice of you to offer though. That's something I really adore about you. Your kindness and willingness to help people."

"I just try to be a good person," Misao smiled. "But…you're probably one of the nicest people I know. You're really sweet like that."

"Me? I guess I try to just be a good person too," Ayano chuckled.

"Well, you beat me by a mile," Misao said. "It's rare to see someone so patient and considerate like you. I secretly get annoyed by people sometimes."

"It's pretty common but what matters is that you're nice in the end," Ayano replied.

"I guess you already have your own ideology on the concept of niceness huh?" Misao teased.

"You could say that," Ayano said.

"Oh yeah! I was thinking about this the other day but…I really don't know what clubs you're in," Misao said. "I'm so stupid."

"Clubs? I'm in the cooking club," Ayano said. "Is there something you want to know?"

"Not really…just wanted to hear what clubs you were in. Probably thinking about dropping by sometimes before going to my track meetings," Misao explained.

"That would be great," Ayano said. "I would like to see you off before you go. We could probably walk home afterwards."

"Eh…sometimes track takes forever," Misao revealed, resting the back of her head on the palms of her hands. "Our coach really pushes us. He doesn't even give us snacks or anything."

"Do you want me to make me something before track?" Ayano asked.

"Nah, that would be too much to ask. You always cook something for me. I should cook something for you," Misao offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Ayano smiled, grateful for the offer. She then noticed the look of surprise on Misao's face, as if she just solved a murder. "Is something wrong?"

"I just remembered something," Misao said. "All this talk about cooking and clubs. Didn't you want to be in salsa class?"

"Wha….excuse me?" Ayano muttered, staring clueless at Misao.

"Don't tell me you don't even remember," Misao said in complete shock. "Oh wait! I get it! You just used salsa class as an excuse to spend time with me!"

Ayano stood there, frozen and flustered. She was caught off guard with that recollection, surprised she forgot something so recent. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What's there to apologize about you sneaky little girl," Misao smiled. "I'm flattered."

As the two came closer to the beach, the wet smell of salt and sand seeped into their noses, signaling the short distance. Ayano held onto tightly to the basket as she searched for the perfect spot. The clear skies above made almost any location great, combined with the soothing sound of the waves and the vacancy available. Surprisingly there were only a few people on the sands today. "That looks like a good spot," Misao pointed out, reassured by a nod from her girlfriend. The two stepped down the sand-covered steps and walked over to it.

They took their shoes off, Ayano handing hers to Misao as she knelt onto the ground. She opened the basket, pulling out a large towel from it and popping it open in the air, stretching it across the ground. Misao sat down next to her, placing their shoes to the side. Ayano opened the basket, letting the soothing scents swim in the air. Misao could drool from the smell alone. Leaning next to Ayano, she gazed into the basket, seeing a variety of dishes in miniature bento.

"That smells really good," Misao said, giving Ayano room to prepare the area. She handed Misao the paper plates before she set the boxes down. Misao viewed every dish with a strong hunger to wolf it down as each one was placed before her, almost teasing her. "Your cooking is always the best," she said. "You could make a good chef you know."

There was no answer. Misao looked up, noticing that Ayano didn't respond at all like she usually would. She simply continued to pass out dishes and silently stared off. The wretched dread that had clung onto her heart had returned. Ayano sat on the towel, lost in new thoughts, thoughts that sent grim stings through her body. Words would randomly pop into her head. She tried to put together some kind of theme, a sort of background or similarity between all of these words. Soon, only a sentence remained. A powerful one. _"I might lose it all…."_

"Ayano?" Misao quietly asked, putting down the fork and knife. Ayano sat there, giving no answer. The only sign of life was her continued motion of picking up and placing food down, though there was no more left. "You okay? Ayano. Ayano!"

"Huh? What?" Ayano suddenly said, ripped from her cognitive world. "Misao? Is everything okay?"

"That's what I would like to know," Misao said. "You didn't hear me calling you before?"

"No…I'm sorry. I just had a little brain fart," Ayano smiled, closing the basket. She turned and grabbed a plate, still keeping a smile on her face. "We can eat whenever you're ready."

"Okay…let's dig in!" Misao cheered, poking the shrimp first and dropping it on her plate. She could quickly sniff every wonderful dish before as she placed it onto her plate. The effort and skill used to prepare everything was easily detected and appreciated. Ayano watched peacefully as Misao picked out what she wanted to eat, memorizing each dish.

"I made a lot of different things to see what you like," Ayano said.

"Yeah, I eat a lot more than just meatballs," Misao smiled, lifting the curry from one of the boxes. She tasted it before getting more food. "Oh, sorry. I put my mouth on the fork."

"It's okay. I know you're clean," Ayano teased, letting Misao get more food.

"Well, if you want to know more about what I eat, I could just tell you," Misao explained. "I love shrimp and grilled fish. Noodles and bread are pretty good too along with almost anything egg-related. What about you?"

"I like pastries and soft foods like cakes. Seafood is my favorite along with rice and things like pancakes," Ayano said.

"Wow…I would have guessed you would have some sort of high class taste to you like croissants and tea," Misao said. "Not to say you don't have good taste."

"I like most things as long as they're not full of grease," Ayano explained. Suddenly another terrible thought emerged in her head. _"How long can this last?"_

Ayano ignored it, focusing on the girl in front of her as she began to eat.

"I would like to make you something sometime. Like a cake or something," Misao said, eating a mouthful of noodles afterwards. "You do so much for me."

"It's because I want to," Ayano said. "You don't have to make anything for me."

"And what if I want to?" Misao playfully asked. "I really want to learn how to cook this kind of stuff. Maybe you could teach me?"

"I would love to," Ayano said, giving a small smile.

"Is something the matter?" Misao asked, lowering her plate.

"Hmm? No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…somehow something feels off about you," Misao explained.

Laughing, the two girls stretched their legs before leaning back, watching the waves tumbled atop each other. The cool, salty feel of the breeze gave a romantic atmosphere to the finished meal. Misao's hair hopped along the wind as Ayano's flowed along it softly. The ocean gleamed with the sun above, quietly rolling along the beach. Seagulls flew by, swooping across the surface of the ocean. One even managed to grab onto a fish.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Misao excitedly asked, pointing at the bird as it flew into the air, the fish imprisoned in its talons. "That was cool!"

Ayano warmly smiled, noticing that Misao was now a few inches closer to her. Had the brunette grown more affectionate? Ayano responded in kind, allowing her hand to crawl along the sheet until it felt the warm presence of Misao's. The swamp-warm thoughts returned to her but Ayano placed them aside, wrapping her fingers around Misao's. Golden eyes rose from behind the brown bangs, feeling Ayano's hand intertwined with her own. Misao blushed but no longer hesitated. She instead looked back at the ocean, smiling.

"Going to the beach was a great idea," Misao said. "This date is really starting off good; it feels like this is all I'll ever need to be happy." Misao then looked at Ayano, noticing the previous silence and lost stare into space. "Ayano? Are you having another brain fart?" Misao asked, leaning closer to the girl. There was no response. A sly thought then came to mind. Misao leaned towards Ayano ear and whispered "I'm taking off all my clothes." Nothing.

"Ayano!" she called out.

"Misao….did you call me?" Ayano asked, as if she suddenly awoke from a dream.

"Yeah, like a billion times. What's going on?" Misao asked.

"I don't know…I guess I'm a little tired," Ayano said, not even looking at Misao.

"You want to go home and rest?" Misao sweetly asked, completely worried about the girl who's hand she now held.

"No, no. I don't want to ruin the date," Ayano said.

"You've been drifting off a lot today but today was perfect," Misao said, rising from the towel. "Besides, I rather have you well rested than forcing yourself to be with me when you're tired. It'll make happier."

"If it's okay with you…" Ayano said, getting her shoe from the ground. Misao began to put away the dishes and boxes, neatly packing them away as Ayano stood back. "I can't believe this is happening…" Ayano said to herself. "This date was suppose to be special and I'm cutting it short."

"Okay, let's go," Misao smiled, holding the basket.

"Misao, are you sure this is okay?" Ayano asked.

"Of course. I want you to be happy too," Misao said. "You deserve to rest."

"You're not upset?" Ayano asked as the two began to walk away from the beach.

"Why should I? you're more important than a day out," Misao said. "Besides, we can have those anytime after you're rejuvenated." Ayano didn't know what to say. She was really tired but found it too convenient, almost selfish to cancel the rest of the day on her account. Though Misao didn't mind at all, Ayano couldn't help but feel guilty, especially with the truth hidden away from even herself.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" Misao asked, giving the question one more shot before completely resigning.

"Of course, I'm perfectly fine," Ayano said. "I just need…some sleep."

"Okay…" Misao said, unable to help her suspicion.

The walk back to the train station was a quiet one. Ayano feigned fatigue to the best of her ability, giving off a yawn every few minutes. She wiped her eyes and walked slower, only fooling most of Misao's concerns.

Riding on the train, Misao looked over at the orange haired girl who sat next to her, the one who slept on her shoulder-or at least pretended to. "She just needs more sleep," Misao told herself, now believing that lie.

In front of the Minegishi house, Misao and Ayano looked at each other, unaware of how to end this day. Ayano, both wanting to be with Misao and be alone with her thoughts, wished for the best ending to make Misao happy. The brunette, wanting to believe the lie, leaned over and slowly moved her lips against the silk soft cheeks of Ayano's, blushing as she did. This was something she planned since morning.

"You…you make sure to get plenty of sleep," Misao said.

"I will," Ayano smiled, heading towards the door. She rubbed her cheek before stepping into the house, waving Misao farewell for the day. As she entered the house she caught sight of a note stuck the fridge.

"Sorry Ayano, I'm out grocery shopping and doing some errands. I'll be back before dinner so you can tell me how your date went-Love Mom."

Ayano nodded and tossed the note in the garbage before she went upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed, loosening her clothes before leaning against the wall. Hugging her knees and closing her eyes, she allowed the murky, unpleasant feeling to finally get past her shields. "Why do I feel so miserable?" she whimpered.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm back! And with a plot! Anyway, next time I have a surprise for you guys. Not a bonus chapter or anything like that. You'll see. Feed me reviews!Anyway, time for an update in the Author's life. I'm fine. Just my laptop's keyboard is going slowly disintegrating. My down button doesn't work anymore and another key popped off. Never buy laptops from Dell. Ever. My N button fell off ages ago, I use the right Alt button as a replacement by remapping my keyboard. This won't affect the fanfics but it makes things so much harder. It's kinda hard cleaning a keyboard on a laptop without disassembling it completely. If anyone has any answers or solutions,I'm all ears.


	22. HiatusExplanation

Explanation

Explanation

Hopefully many of my fans are able to read this but I have been forced to go on a hiatus of sort. It seems my love for storytelling is wavering, especially for fluffy romance and Lucky Star. It might just be mental burnout but all the same I have lost interest. I am looking for ways to get back into the whole romantic fluffy lucky star fanfic business but as much as I want to, if my heart can't agree then it can't be done. Hopefully I can return soon, I know its been about two weeks but you guys aren't the only ones suffering. It really sucks to feel your interest get sucked right out of something, it happened so quickly too.

For those who want a more detailed report, you can continue on.

I found this Lucky Star image board one day, boy was I a happy little otaku. Hundreds of images and links to interesting websites. It was all good. Until one day I thought to myself, "Hey, I sure do have a lot of Lucky Star stuff, hope I don't lose interest from flooding myself in LS. Ha ha ha!" Then I asked myself, "Wait, _why do_ I like LS?" and then my interest quickly vanished that second. Sucks to be me huh? It's been terrible, I even lost my interest in anime. It's slowly coming back but for now I am not in the right zone to be doing LS fanfics. Sorry. I did promise you guys a surprise so I'll give you the sight I went on, it's called the Raki-Suta image board. It has tons of pictures and links to doujin (nonhentai). I also have another surprise ready but I must wait until I can find the link again. I hope to return soon.


	23. Chapter 23

For my loyal readers, read the Lucky Star section of my profile

For my loyal readers, read the Lucky Star section of my profile. There I have listed information about all my upcoming works and information about downloadable material and schedules for fanfictions. This will be informative paragraph will be deleted in a few days. I updated this at 1:26 AM so it might take a while for my profile to actually show the new information. Just be patient and wait and everything will be updated and ready.


End file.
